Best Damn Thing
by Juggalette Sugarlove
Summary: Avril is new to Forks. She only knew three things. 1. Jake has imprinted on her. 2. Bella is her best friend. 3. She may have started a vampire/werewolf war. R&R!
1. Car Troubles

**Best damn thing**

**Summary- Avril is new to Forks. She only knew three things. 1. Jake has imprinted on her. 2. Bella is her best friend. 3. She may have started a vampire/werewolf war.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Avril. Everyone else goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter one: car troubles**

I was excited to move to Forks, Washington. It gave me a chance to start a new life, and not make the same mistakes I have before.

My mother was recently divorced, the reason why we moved, and figured Forks was just the right distance away from her ex husband. I dealt with the divorce easier than my mother did. She would always worry that I was depressed but I couldn't be happier.

All my mother and father did was fight. As the only child, I had no one to talk to most of the time. I had a few friends back in Maine, but they weren't that good of friends. They liked to do illegal activites, I joined in once in awhile, earning myself punishment and everything taken away from me. Forks was turning out to be my escape from the world.

Forks, Washington was a very rainy city. Moss even grew on the trees! It was so beautiful. I loved the rain, and couldn't be more excited as soon as we arrived.

All we could afford to live in was a little one-level white house. Two windows covered the right and left front side of the house, a brown wooden door in between. The yard was very green, a single tree covered in moss stood tall and beautiful in the front yard, white flowers growing on the branches.

We started decorating the house as soon as everything was inside.

My mother went straight to work on the kitchen and living room as I started in my room. A few cans of paint and a clear plastic cover strayed across my room. I went to work painting my room with many colors, making a Tye dyed background. Peace signs, hearts, and flowers were mixed with the colors.

I was able to put up my queen size bed frame all by myself. The sheets and comforter was black with many different colored peace signs decorated all over it. My bookshelf was packed full with many different kinds of books, the matching wooden desk next to it. The curtains around my window were of course more peace signs. I was into the whole "peace on earth", "save the animals", and "conserve energy" type of thing.

After completing my room I decided to help my mother out. The living room was finished. She was able to get the light blue furniture to match the white walls, clear coffee table, and 12 inch TV in front of it all. The kitchen still needed some work.

"It only took you three hours to finish your room." My mother said glancing at the clock.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I had everything planned out before so it didn't take that long. Do you need any help?"

She was placing all the silverware, dishes, pots, pans, and cups in the right cupboards. I watched closely, trying to remember the exact location. My mother closed the last cabinet and started on another box.

Kelsey Love is my mothers name. She had medium blond hair which she always kept in a pony tail. Wrinkles were forming around her crystal blue eyes as age caught up with her. Her waist has always been thin, even after pregnancy. Age lines formed around her think lips which were always in a smile no matter what the situation was. My mother was pretty for a forty nine year old woman.

I took after her with the blond hair, blue eyes, and heart shaped face. When she was younger she looked exactly like me. Just looking at her made me think if I as going to look like that when I was older. It sometimes gave me the shivers.

"I'm going into town to see what's around. I'll see you later," I grabbed my keys off the counter.

"Don't be alarmed when you see the sherifs car in the drive way. I asked for some help with moving," Kelsey informed me. Of course my mother had to ask for help. She was just looking for a man to love her.

"Okay,"

I smiled at my beautiful car. It was a 1970 Dodge Challenger with a 440 engine and a black and lime green racing striped paint job. The condition of the car wasn't very good, but it still looked amazing to me. Every so often the engine would die on me, but I always put my trust in the old thing.

My car slowly started towards Forks. It was around sixish and I knew something intresting had to happen in this town. Usually small towns have all the fun at night

One mile into down town Forks, I started to feel my car vibrate and make a very horrible noise. I immediately pulled over and cut the engine. Waiting a minute I tried to start it up again but it wouldn't budge.

I popped the hood and took a look inside. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it. I didn't know much about cars, but what I did know didn't seem wrong.

A shiny silver car rushed past me. I tried waving my arms like an idiot for help but it didn't seem to work. Just as I gave up all hope, the silver car was parked right behind me.

A short girl and an incredible handsome man came to my aid. I couldn't be happier for the help.

"Need any help?" the girl asked.

Her brunette hair was pulled into a pony tail. Her thin frame was wrapped in a light blue sweater and jeans. The man looked like her boyfriend, he was handsome. I couldn't stop staring until my mind came back to reality.

"Yes, my car just died on me and I can't find anything wrong with it. I think I may have to jump it," I said eyeing the engine one more time. I prayed the engine wasn't shot.

"Do you got cables?" the man asked. His voice sounded like a melody.

"Mhmm," I quickly grabbed them from the trunk.

He went straight to work on jumping my car with his. The girl next to me smiled, she looked around my age.

"My names Bella," she stuck her hand out.

"Avril," I shook her hand.

"You just move into town?"

I nodded. It didn't take a genius t know I didn't belong. Compared to what they wore, I looked like a freak.

My thin body frame was donned with a black skirt with matching fishnets, a black lace tank top, fingerless lace gloves, black hooker heels, and if that wasn't enough I had a single thick pink streak on the front left side of my blond hair.

Bella's boyfriend finished jumping my car and it started smoothly. I slammed the hood shut, thanking him.

"You just saved my life. Thank you so much," I said shaking his hand. His hand was freezing cold and I wondered if he was suffering from a weird disease.

"Your welcome," a crooked smile crossed his lips. I wondered why he looked at me so strangely.

Did I have something on my self? I quickly looked down on my appearance, noting was wrong. My surroundings were the same. Bella didn't seem to do anything funny. Was he laughing at me? Did I look so hideous to him?

Even if he looked like a god he had no right judging my appearance. Bella was very beautiful in my eyes and I could see why he was dating her. But did he really think I was so funny looking he had to laugh to himself?

Bella distracted me from my thoughts. "Have you met any one in town yet?" She asked curiously.

"No, I just arrived for the first time around three hours ago," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Cool! I know what its like to be new here," Bella had the sweetest smile I have ever seen. She made me want to smile. "Will you be going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. I graduated early over at my other place but that wasn't enough for this school,"

"Hopefully we will have the same classes. I can show you around," Bella offered. She was such a sweetheart.

"Mhmm,"

They headed back to the silver Volvo which I had a better glimpse at. I drove back home just in case my car would have died again.

My mother didn't get that much done when I was gone for the short ten minutes. I mean who could?

The rest of the evening I helped her around the house. We tried to get the whole house done but was not successful.


	2. School

**Chapter two: School**

Today was my first day of school. I wasn't all too excited till I remembered Bella telling me she would help me out. With a boyfriend like hers, I knew she might be popular. What better way to start the new school year than hang with the cool kids.

My mother woke me from a deep sleep around six in the morning. It killed me to wake up. The one thing I hated in the world was waking up earlier than ten.

My body was still in asleep mode and I took a warm shower, trying to use some cold water, to wake up. It worked perfectly, I wanted to go back in the shower coming out. The air was freezing cold!

The outfit I chose to wear for my first day laid out on the floor. I picked up the pink tank top slipping it over my head, my breasts peeping out a bit, black jeans, and pink high heels. My hair was such a mess I just left it down, water trailed from my mid shoulder to my back. Sometimes having hair this long was not a good thing.

A pink choker with a faerie hung around my neck, as pink plastic bracelets wrapped around my wrists. I was all for accessories and everything. A long thin silver chain hung around my neck, a peace sign at the end that dangled under my breasts, I wore it everyday.

I added lots of black eye liner around my eyes, the sharp crystal blue popping out amazingly. My eye color was always my favorite part of my body. The blue was always hard to miss and looked awesome with black eye liner around them.

Kelsey met me in the kitchen, eggs and bacon waiting for me on the counter. I sat down, setting my pink backpack on the chair next to me. My mother kissed my head and watched as I ate.

"You excited for you first day?" She asked, pulling her hair in the usual pony tail.

"Meh, its just school mom," I took a bite of my eggs, adding more pepper.

She laughed. "But a new school! The kids are supposed to be very friendly. That's what the sheriff said last night,"

I tilted my head to the side. She seemed a little intrested in the sheriff.

"He told me when his daughter came to Forks, everyone was excited for her arrival. They'll do the same to you, I know it!"

Kelsey seemed too eager for me to leave. "Right, but I'm going to go early so I don't get lost,"

"Have fun Avril, I love you!"

"Me to,"

I shut the door behind me, rushing to my car. The sooner I was away from my crazy mother the better.

* * *

The school wasn't half bad. I parked my car in the parking lot, some kids already arrived. The main building was pretty close.

I started walking towards the building, regretting right away about wearing heels. Some kids stared at me. Probably wondering who the pink chick was.

The receptionist was no where in sight. I set my backpack by my feet and waited patiently for someone to help me.

A woman with reddish hair sat in front of me, filing papers quickly before helping me. I smiled warmly, hoping she didn't think I was a freak.

"Hi, my names Avril Love. Today is my first day," I hoped my name sounded familiar.

Her lips curled into a smile. "Hello Avril, I have your schedule right here," she handed me a piece of paper with classes on it. "Also here's a map. You might want to go the routes I wrote down on their to get to classes quicker,"

I smiled. "Thanks, but I hate maps. I can find my way," I handed the map back.

Her smile turned into a frown. She all of a sudden seemed to hate me. A fake smile replaced the frown. I always hated women like her.

"Come back at the end of the day with this slip signed by all your teachers,"

"Fine," I grumbled. "Goodbye,"

"Good luck!" she wished out of politeness.

As soon as I headed back to my car I noticed people surrounding it. My car didn't look like it was on fire, and it certainly didn't seem wrong earlier. I didn't like all these people looking at my car.

I pushed through the people and opened the drivers door. Everyone watched as I gathered a few things for myself, shoving them in my backpack.

Bella and her boyfriend soon joined the crowd. I let out a sigh of relief, maybe they could explain my situation.

"Glad to see you made it. Nice crowd," Bella said jokingly. She must have had the same experience I did.

"What is everyone staring at? They act like they never seen a Challenger before," I said. People were so fucking weird out here. Who hasn't seen a classic car before? They needed to get out more.

Edward smiled. "Most kids have never seen classic cars like these. This is a very beautiful car though,"

My head jerked towards him. I had no idea he was a car freak like me. We could probably talk about cars if we ever hung out. Bella could learn a few things to. She seemed she didn't know anything. Now that I mention it, I never caught his name.

Kids around us started to disappear. "Sorry I didn't introduce my self last time. My names Edward and I love fast cars,"

It was like he was reading my mind. Again the crooked smile appeared.

"What's your first class?" Bella asked, breaking the quick silence.

"Um I think I have," I paused glancing at the schedule. "Mr. Mason, English."

Bella's face lightened up. "Awesome! You have class with me and Edward!"

I smiled in relief more than happiness. "Great, I could never get through today without you probably,"

I couldn't help but act like she was my best friend. Her personality rubbed off on me and she was such a cute girl. Edward on the other hand was a little sketchy for me still. Honestly, I don't understand how someone could look so godly like him.

Mr. Mason watched as the three of us walked to his desk. He wasn't attractive and my hopes for having a cute teacher died. I glanced around the room and noticed Edward was smiling at me. What the hell was his deal?

Bella grabbed my slip out of my hands and handed it to him to sign. I smiled letting him know I was the new one.

"Welcome to class Avril, you may sit where ever," Mr. Mason said signing the sheet.

"Thanks,"

Before I could look around the room for a chair, Edward pulled one up to his desk. Bella sat beside him and I sat next to her on the extra chair. Many people stared as we chatted before class started.

Lunch came very quickly. I already met a few people. Two girls and one boy. Alice was Edward's sister and she looked like a god as well as Angela was just another pretty face. Mike was the other person I met. He showed interest right away. I could consider him, he wasn't half bad looking.

A large group sat at the lunch table. I could be very observant and it seemed there was an invisible line between the table. It cut right where Edward, Bella, Alice, and Alice's boyfriend sat, and I was in the middle of it. Mike of course sitting next to me.

Bella giggled as Mike couldn't keep his eyes off me. Edward was whispering to Bella, making her laugh even more. Alice and her boyfriend sat completely still, not acting like the others.

"So, who are you?" I asked the man next to Alice

Her head perked in my direction. "That's Jasper,"

"Your boyfriend right?"

"Yes," she smiled again.

Mike noticed I was talking and decided to join the conversation. A few girls from the table turned in my direction to.

"What do you have next?" Mike asked. That seemed to be the most popular question of the day.

"Some stupid science class with Mr. Banner," I replied throwing my schedule on the table for anyone else to look at.

Mike's eyes grew the size of dinner plates as his smile reached both his ears. "Me to!"

I rolled my eyes. His enthusiam scared me. "Great,"

"We have that class to. We'll save you a seat again," Bella said giving no chance for Mike to volunteer for a spot.

"Sweet. That was fun in English," I remembered all the jokes we cracked. Bella was actually a very funny person to be around.

Mike frowned. "You can sit next to me if you like,"

"You have a lab partner," Edward interjected. His dark gold eyes snapped towards his direction.

"Oh yeah," he went back to eating, sulking at the same time.

* * *

School was finally over! It wasn't the worst but it wasn't the best. If I didn't know Bella, Edward, Alice, or Jasper, I think I could have killed myself.

During last period I met two girls, Jessica and Lauren. Bella told me a little bit about the people in the school, who to watch out for. Lauren was one of the main ones as Jessica wasn't too bad. I talked little, but that was enough for them to invite me to the beach. Something told me I shouldn't go but I agreed to go.

When I arrived home, my mothers car was no where in sight. I opened the door and found a letter on the counter. Her hand writing scribbled all over it.

_Avril,_

_I've gone out for the day. A few people I ran into at the grocery store gave me a heads up that Forks doesn't have anything exciting. People go to Port Angele's. You should stop there sometime. Well see you later tonight. Order in if I'm not home in time. Hope your first day of school was fun. Love you darling. _

I threw the note away. There was no way I was going to spend the rest of my day cooped up in my house.

Bella told me earlier in science that if I was ever bored, call her. I took out my pink Envy phone and dialed her number.

She agreed to hang out. Edward was going hunting tonight and she needed something to do. I decided to pick her up since her car was very old and slow.

It was going to be an intresting afternoon.


	3. Jacob

**Chapter three: Jacob**

Bella lived fairly close to my house. One of the perks of living in small cities is everyone lived a short distance away. Unless you live in La Push or outside of Forks.

I hesitated to knock on the door when I noticed the sheriff's car in the middle of the drive way. Saving myself from walking in on anything embarrassing Bella came out of the house.

She waved me inside and I slowly walked to meet her.

A man was watching a game in the living room as I looked around the house. Bella offered me something to drink and I accepted a water.

"Just out of curiosity but why is the sheriff at your house?" I asked taking a sip of water.

Bella giggled. "He's my dad. Sheriff Swan. He doesn't bite I promise,"

"Bella is that your friend I hear?" Her father's voice boomed through the house.

She took my hand, bringing me closer to her dad. "Avril this is my dad Charlie, dad this is my new friend Avril,"

Charlie looked decent for an old man. I understood why my mother got the jitters when she spoke of him.

"Its nice to meet you," his rough hand took mine and shook it softly.

"Nice to meet you to," It was a little awkward from that point.

"Well we'll be going out,"

"Don't be home too late,"

"Promise!"

Bella pulled me out of the house quicker before I could say goodbye. She walked over to my car. I unlocked the doors, pulling out of the drive way.

She didn't tell me where to go except start on the road that leads to La Push. I didn't mind that we didn't talk so much in the car.

"You okay with going to La Push?" Bella asked minutes after departing from her house.

I smiled. "Yeah of course, what's down there?"

"A friend, I think you would like him,"

It was my turn to laugh now. "I don't need a boyfriend Bella,"

Her hands closed over her face as she turned beat red. I knew right then I embarrassed her on accident.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Avril. I didn't mean it like that. He's a family friend and I think you would like him as a friend,"

Thank god she wasn't trying to hook me up with him. I was hoping she wouldn't be the kind of girl who thinks having a guy makes life perfect. My last relationships weren't the best and I've agreed not to date till school is done.

"OKay that works. Let's say I've had some bad times with guys," I was starting to feel a bit more comfortable around her.

"I know what you mean. Edward and I had some ups and downs but were good now...I hope," Bella gushed out. It was nice we could open up more to each other.

As soon as we got into La Push Bella directed me all the way to Jacobs house. She gave me a heads up that he was only sixteen. Two years younger wasn't bad.

Thanking my self for changing into pink converses instead of the heels, it wasn't painful to walk on the grass to reach the door.

Bella knocked repeatedly and waited for someone to answer. The door opened a crack and a man in a wheel chair answered the door.

He looked between me and Bella before staring at Bella.

"Jacob's not home right now. He went out with friends," he said.

Bella frowned. "Okay, well when he gets back can you tell him I'm at the beach? I got a friend he would like to meet,"

He looked at me, checking me out to see why I was so special for his son to meet. I looked at the floor, feeling strange while he looked.

"Yes, I'll tell him,"

"Thanks Billy,"

Billy closed the door, watching us out the window. Bella waved as she caught his glimpse and reentered my car.

She gave me directions to the beach as soon as I pulled out of Jacob's property. The beach was only a two minute drive. It was nice that this reservation was smaller than Forks, or at least it seemed.

The beach was very beautiful when the sun was out. I took off my socks and shoes, letting the warm sand warm my feet. Bella copied.

We headed straight to the shallow water, sticking our feet in. I played with the wet sand, making tiny sand castles. Bella helped.

"So when did you move to Forks?" I asked Bella. This was the perfect time to get to know each other.

"A year ago. My mother wanted to be with her new husband and he traveled alot. I agreed to stay with Charlie," Bella said. I could tell she wanted to explain more but wasn't quite ready for that yet. "Why did you move to Forks?"

I sighed, it didn't bother me that I was going to tell her my full story. "My mother caught my father cheating on her one night and decided a divorce was the best thing. I used to live in Maine and Forks was the farthest she could get away from my father. I didn't mind that they got a divorce. They never really got along anyways,"

Bella looked amazed at my story. "Really? Its still hard for Charlie when my parents got divorced. I feel caught in the middle of it sometimes. How do you not care?"

"Well my father has never been there for me like my mom has. He was very angry when my mom ended up having a girl and not a boy. You could say he didn't like me growing up. I chose dolls over football and when it came time for boys, well thats a different story. He was just a prick and my mom could do way better," I stopped right there knowing I would have gone on a bigger rant.

"We kind of have a few things in common," Bella agreed.

I smiled, knowing this was a start of a beautiful friendship.

For the next hour we were at the beach we talked about our old friends and what our former homes were. It was interesting hearing Bella tell me her life. She seemed to have it good but yet she wanted more.

I hoped she didn't think I was a freak when I told her some of the crazy things I did. She listened and talked at the right times, she was very good at that. Bella and I were too alike and it was a little strange for me. I've never met anyone like me but yet different at the same time.

Her cellphone rang cutting our long conversation off. She answered it and right away I knew it was Jacob. Bella hung up with a grin across her face.

"Jacob will be here any minute!" she beamed.

"Cool,"

We put our shoes back on and walked towards the woods, sitting on some tree stumps.

As soon as I looked up from tying my shoe that's when our eyes met for the first time.


	4. Problems

****

Chapter four: problems

Jacob continued to stare at me as I shyly looked away. Even when Bella gave him a hug, he wouldn't dare look away from my face. It was a little uncomfortable to be stared at, especially by a guy I didn't even know.

Its not that he was bad looking or anything, it was just different. His face was completely handsome and his hair framed out his face. I imagined he had all the ladies begging for his company. But yet he chose to stare at me the whole time. Even with a boyfriend I could tell Bella felt a little jealousy as all eyes were on me.

Bella cleared her throat, feeling the tension in the air. Jacob looked at her for a split second. As soon as I went to flip my hair, his eyes were locked on me.

"Jacob this is my friend Avril. She just moved to Forks," Bella introduced feeling a bit awkward.

He smiled. "That's a pretty name," Jacob took my hand gently, stroking the back side. Bella scrunched her nose up in protest to his actions.

"Um thank you," I said pulling my hand away.

"So what were you doing before you came home?" Bella continued to talk.

"Hung out with the guys," Yet again he wouldn't stop staring. I had to stand up for myself.

Placing my hands on my hips I said. "Will you stop staring at me! Its really freaking me out,"

Jacob took a step back, I displeased him. He placed his hand on Bella's shoulder, looking at her now.

"Can I talk to you for a minute,"

She refused. "I'm not leaving Avril here by her self,"

"It will only be a minute," he urged.

"Fine," she grumbled.

I watched with steady eyes as they talked. Bella's expression on her face confused me. At first she smiled, then frowned, and then all of a sudden she was shocked with horror. Jacob could be telling her anything and I was the one to take it the wrong way.

Immediately I started heading towards my car. I couldn't be near someone who hated me when they didn't even know me! Bella chased after me, Jacob didn't move.

She looked apologetic and begged for me to stay. I shook my head no and told her if she wanted to, she could stay. Bella wasn't having that.

Jacob waved goodbye as I drove away.

"Care to explain?" I asked breaking the silence on the way home.

She took a minute to reply. "Well Jacob would have to be the one to explain. I promised not to say anything. He hopes we will be back tomorrow," Bella's expression didn't fool me for a minute.

"As in we you mean me?" I asked, guessing correctly.

She nodded, her brown hair slightly coming out of the pony tail.

I slammed my hand on the steering wheel. "Why was he acting so strange? It pisses me off when people act like that,"

Bella kept her mouth shit. Jacob must have told her a secret. I hated secrets. "He thinks your super hot if that helps," Bella looked out the window, a sly grin across her face.

I slammed on the brakes, her head barely touched the dashboard. Bella glared at me, pulling her seat belt on. She slapped me on the arm, leaving a red hand print clear on my arm. It throbbed but I ignored it, knowing I deserved every ounce of pain from that slap.

"Are you psycho!?" Bella screamed.

I smiled. "No, but what you said took me off guard,"

"Do you slam on your breaks everytime you know a guy thinks your hot?"

"No, just now. What else did he say that you can tell me?"

Bella relaxed more. She leaned back in the chair, remembering her and Jacob's conversation. "Nothing else,"

"Fine,"

We headed home in silence. I didn't know what else to say since my mind was all on Jacob. Bella didn't even seem to care that we didn't speak no more.

Edward was just pulling up as I drove into Bella's drive way. He opened the passenger door, pulling Bella in his arms. It was so cute at how much they were in love.

I smiled in greeting as he continued to welcome Bella back in his arms.

The couple left me a quick minute to think all about Jacob. Why could he tell Bella something and not have me know? It was very rude to exclude people from secrets right in their faces! Especially if its about them! He makes me feel like a total moron!

He isn't even that attractive. Who am I kidding! Of course he is attractive! Besides Edward and Jasper he is the most handsome man I have seen yet! His age doesn't bother me at all. A woman can be older if they want to.

I noticed Bella's lips moving but I couldn't hear anything. Clearing my mind of all Jacob I started to realize what she and Edward started asking.

"You okay?" Edward asked, smiling. He looked like he wanted to laugh hysterically at me.

"Uh yeah, just lost in space is all,"

Edward laughed again. Bella elbowed him in the chest and he played it off as a cough. "Thinking too much about Jacob?"

How did he know? Bella must have told him where we went but how come he knew I was thinking about Jacob? I hated how Edward was such a mystery to me! He always seemed to know something about me.

"No," I retorted.

Bella snickered. "You almost killed me when I told you what he said. I know you were thinking about him,"

My cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "Don't let anyone know about that,"

"I think I'll run over to Jacob's and tell him myself," Edward joked.

I glared at him. "Do it and I will personally castrate you,"

This time Bella glared at me. "You will not castrate anything off of him,"

Edward flashed a crooked smile and I doubled over in laughter. I couldn't believe how funny this scenario was. Bella was protecting Edward's jewels and he was proud of it. They had to be the strangest couple I have ever met.

Since I was still standing in between my door and seat I decided it was time to head back home. My mother probably needed me for something.

I fumbled in my pocket to find my pink LG Rumor cell, hoping to get Bella's number before I left. My fingers grasped the phone, handing it to her quickly.

"Put your number in there. We'll hang out more," I suggested.

She eagerly shook her head. "Awesome! I'm usually with Edward so if you don't mind the two of us then we could hang out all the time," Bella agreed.

"Doesn't matter to me,"

* * *

Sleepiness started to crawl all over me when I was driving home. Bella's dad was gone by the time I dropped her off, so Bella, Edward, and I hung out at her place for awhile. I glanced at my cell and noticed it was ten at night, past my bed time.

I could hear my mother laughing when I opened the door. Quietly as I could, I tried getting to my room, but my noisy feet always seemed to fail me. She called me over to where her friend was.

Almost immediately I recognized the man sitting in the chair next to Kelsey. I met him just a few hours ago.

"Honey this is Charlie Swan, he's the chief of this town," my mother always had a way with introductions.

"Yeah I know, I met him earlier,"

She looked shocked. "Oh, where?"

Charlie spoke for me. "She came to pick up my daughter Bella who I was telling you about,"

Kelsey smiled. "Great! I'm glad your making friends,"

"Yeah, whatever," I said.

I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge before heading to my room.

"I'm going to bed since its like ten at night and I need to wake up for school tomorrow," I got into the hallway when I realized I forget to say something. "Night mom, love you. Nice seeing you again Charlie," my mother taught me well on how to be respectful at the right times.

"Love you baby, sleep well," my mother said before going back to Charlie.

I couldn't believe my mother was actually trying to hook up with Bella's father. It was the most insane idea I have ever heard. She doesn't have a chance.

But then again, if she did and they got married Bella would be my sister and that would be pretty cool. I dreamed on that when my body and mind drifted into dreamland.


	5. Motorcycle Ride

****

Chapter five: Motorcycle ride

Lately, its been a lot easier to wake up in the morning. All my mother had to do was say my name and I woke up. I guess making friends with Bella and Edward always had me excited to go to school and see them. There was something about the both of them that made me so interested in the two.

My attire consisted of a short black mini skirt, pink and black corset, and thigh high heels tied all the way up with a black ribbon as the heel was pink. I added pink and black plastic bracelets to my wrists and my peace necklace around my neck with a black choker.

I skipped breakfast today, not feeling hungry at all, and headed straight to my car. The earlier I was, the earlier I got to hang out with Bella and Edward.

Just as I put my key in the starter, my engine gave out on me again. I really needed to get my car fixed. It was unbelievable how many times its died on me since moving to Forks. Back in Maine, it gave me troubles, but not like this.

Flipping out my phone, I called Bella. She agreed to pick me up and I was thankful. It was going to be a nice and sunny day today and Edward couldn't make it to school so Bella came in her truck.

It didn't bother me that her truck could barely reach over 55mph. The fact that I could get to school was amazing to me. Thank god Bella didn't leave her house before I called.

She put the music on low, just to make sure if we talked we could hear each other. I was grateful she did, because I had a few questions for her.

"So, why can't Edward come to school?" I asked. It was a reasonable question to ask.

Bella hesitated for a minute. "He doesn't feel so good,"

"Awe, that sucks. I was hoping us three could hang out,"

"Well," Bella flashed an innocent glance toward me.

"What?" I didn't like where this was going.

"Jacob called me this morning and asked if you could hang out. So when you told me you had car troubles I told him it would be awesome if he could pick you up after school," her shoulders slowly dropped.

I glared furiously at her. How could she assume I wanted Jacob to pick me up from school!? That was the last thing I wanted! He freaks me out!

"Bella!" I yelled. "How could you tell him that?"

"Edward wants me to come over straight after school and he would have gotten mad if I was a little late. Plus your mom works right? She couldn't pick you up. And Jacob was willing to help,"

"Of course he was! He likes me! This is going to be tottally awkward I hope you know,"

She smiled. "I know, sorry,"

"Its fine,"

"Good,"

We were silent till we arrived at school, meeting up with Jasper and Alice right away.

* * *

School ended too quickly. I hugged Bella goodbye before heading to the parking lot. A bunch of kids were surrounding something and it was hard to see far away.

Getting closer, I noticed the attraction. Jacob was showing off with his motorcycle. I tried escaping his sight, hoping maybe Mike or Jessica could take me home but it was too late.

"Avril!" Jacob called my name. All eyes were on me.

I turned slowly facing him and the crowd. "Jacob, I don't think this ride situation is going to work," He frowned. "I'm wearing a skirt and that won't be good on the motorcycle over there so sorry. I can get a ride from another friend,"

Jacob smiled again. "That's okay. Bella gave me a heads up before school got out so I taken the liberty to stop at your house and grab you some pants. Your mother was very excited to see you met someone new,"

I couldn't believe my ears. Jacob actually went to my house and grabbed me some clothes! This had to be the most embarrassing thing ever! Especially the fact that my mother was overjoyed that I met a boy.

Everyone started to depart as the clock ticked away. Who wanted to be at school any longer than you had to?

I grabbed the jeans he held out. "Thanks, I rather just be in the skirt. My shoes are meant to be shown off, not covered up,"

His eyes checked out my attire. "Its nice. Now come on, I have somewhere to be,"

"Fine,"

He jumped on the motorcycle and I climbed on from behind, wrapping my arms around his body.

It was actually a nice ride. He knew how to drive and the wind was warm from the shining sun. Jacob tended to look back at me a few times, making sure I was having a good time, which I was!

We didn't stop at my house. Instead he stopped the bike right in front of the woods. I wouldn't get off the bike, until he took me home.

Jacob tried yanking me off the bike but I wouldn't budge. I wrapped my arms and legs around the thing for dear life. No way in hell was I going into the woods with high heels and a skirt on.

With one last tug on my arm I screamed "rape" bloody murder. His hand clasped around my mouth and I bit his hand. He withdrew his hand quickly, shaking it from the pain. I smirked at him and continued my death grip on the bike.

"Will you get off?" Jacob asked, his hands on his hips.

"You know, you look like a gay guy standing like that," I said only to get on his nerves.

He rolled his eyes. "I told you I have to make a quick stop and then I'll take you home now come on,"

I shook my head. "Do you see what I'm wearing? High heels and a skirt. Does it look like woodsy clothes to you?"

"I'll carry you,"

"Oh your funny,"

A grin started to spread across his lips. "I can wait all day and night to take you home,"

My mouth hung open. Before I could reply I pulled out my cell. "You got to be kidding me. I have no service out here!"

"Not my problem, I can wait all day and night,"

I still clung to the motorcycle, no matter how tired my arms got. No way was I giving up before him.

Jacob started playing with the grass and sticks as I laid my head on the seat. The heat was burning my back and I started to get hot and a little sweaty. I hated being sweaty.

Feeling a tiny sweat bead on my forehead I sat up from my position. Jacob watched curiously as I swung my leg over. He smiled and walked towards me, his hand sticking out for me to grab.

"You can carry me only bridal style. Touch anything your not suposed to or look down or up my skirt and shirt, I will slap you silly,"

He saluted me. "Yes ma'am,"

I let him pick me up. "Was that your hand that touched my ass"

Jacob chuckled. "I picked you up, calm down,"

I mimicked him. "You annoy me sometimes,"

"And you act like a stubborn idiot sometimes,"

I gaped at him, closing my mouth quickly before a bug could enter. It was going to be a long day in the woods and Jacob had to carry me the whole time. Not once was I going step on the ground in my shoes.

* * *

We arrived at my house just before the sun set. I was thankful because my feet hurt so bad! Jacob made me stand while he talked to a few older guys that he introduced me to.

The leader it seemed was named Sam, the other two were Embry and Quil. Jacob was the tallest it looked like and the most attractive.

Other than the woods part I had a fun time with Jacob. Even if we bickered a little bit, it was fun. I never had a guy who fought back when I complained or yelled. It was a turn on. Jacob and I could hang out a lot more often after this.

I dusted my skirt off, grabbing my pants from earlier and headed towards my front door. Jacob watched me making sure he knew every single move I made.

"Thanks for the ride," I said, being polite.

He nodded. "Sure, sure,"

I hesitated to ask him a question but decided it wouldn't hurt. "Do you want to hang out again? As weird as today was I had fun,"

Jacob's face was glowing. "Yeah, whenever you want to just call me,"

"Okay," I handed him my cell phone.

He quickly added his number in my phone book.

I held my arms out. "Do I get a hug?"

Again, he smiled. "Sure,"

He pulled me into a hug. I felt incredibly short next to him. My head just reached his chest. For a sixteen year old, he was insanely tall.

"Goodbye Jacob," I waved from the door step as he climbed on his bike.

"Bye Avril,"

I watched as he sped away, showing off on purpose.

Inside my mother waited for me in the living room. She was watching a movie we used to watch together.

She called me over after I took off my shoes. I sat next to her, placing my head on her shoulder. Kelsey stroked my hair as I watched part of the movie.

"He seemed like a nice boy," Kelsey said.

"Yeah, too bad he is younger," I retorted. What did it matter to me? Usually I thought age was just a number.

She nodded. "Yes, but it doesn't hurt to be friends with someone younger,"

I knew exactly what she was getting into and I was not going to be part of that conversation. The last guy she met, she tried so hard to make us date, but we were only good friends.

"Mom, I'm going to eat in my room. I'm pretty tired,"

"Okay, love you,"

"Love you to,"

Running in the kitchen I grabbed a plate full of pork, beans, rice, and bread before heading into my room.

Three text messages waited on my cell from Bella. She wanted to know everything that happened today. I quickly sent her a text explaining what Jacob and I did.

I finished my dinner and took a fast shower before climbing into my bed and falling asleep quickly.


	6. Movies and Racing

****

Chapter six: movies and racing

Finally, it was the weekend. No school for two days. Sleeping in, staying up late, going out till the morning were my kind of weekends.

My mother came rushing in my room waking me up around noon. I tried slapping her away but she kept shaking me to death. She even started yelling in my ear to get me awake.

I sat up, glaring furiously at my mother. She grinned and pulled on my arm, taking me out of my warm bed. My butt hit the floor hard and I screamed at Kelsey. This woman was begining to become insane!

"What the hell mom!" I screamed standing up. My butt was in pain.

"I'm sorry honey but some people are at the door for you," She said pointing out of my room.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell them I'm sleeping,"

She laughed. "Its a very cute boy. He said his name is Edward. And the girl is named Bella,"

All my pain and anger I had towards my mother, and sleepiness escaped from my body. Bella and Edward were here at my door. I couldn't be any happier to be out of my mothers hair today.

"Let them in, I'll be out in a second," I shoved my mother out of the room.

First I had to get dressed. I dug all around in my closet for something to wear. Checking out my window, I noticed it was raining. A chance for a sunny day again was hopeless.

I pulled on a pink tight, off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, a black tank top underneath, and black jeans. My usual peace necklace hung around my neck, but this time, no bracelets.

My hair was a complete mess so I grabbed my brush and started working on the snarls. Next I grabbed my makeup bag and mirror and headed out into the living room. They wouldn't mind if I chose to do my makeup around them.

My mother was feeding Edward and Bella some crackers when I made my appearance. Bella grinned as Edward nodded.

I sat down in the chair, placing my makeup on the coffee table in front of me. Kelsey left the tray of crackers on the table as well and left to her room.

"What's up guys?" I asked adding cover up.

"Just came to see if you were busy. Its a rainy day today and I was thinking maybe we could go to Port Angeles and see a movie," Bella suggested.

I nodded in agreement. "That sounds like fun. What movie do you guys have in mind?"

Edward spoke now. "The new Batman movie. The Dark Knight,"

"Awesome!"

When I took a closer look at Edward and Bella I noticed one thing. There outfits were matching! Bella wore a brown sweater looking very familiar to Edward's brown sweater. I laughed inside my head, not wanting to disrespect them by making fun of their wardrobe.

Again, Edward held in a laugh as well. I scrunched my nose up at him.

"What's so funny?" I started working on my black eyeliner after finishing the pink eye shadow.

"Bella and I are matching," Edward said, Bella smirked in response.

Me however, I was astonished. He seemed to read my mind again! Am I that easy to read or is he a crazy person? Not that I don't like crazy people or anything but if he was going to read my mind I wish he would tell me first! I happen to say a lot of personal and embarrassing thoughts to my self.

Like how I'm going to be all alone in the movie while Edward and Bella get to watch the movie as a couple. People call it a third wheel I think. Maybe if I asked them to invite someone than it could be like a double date but I would be with a friend.

Who could I invite though? Mike was an absolute no, he still freaked me out with the over friendliness. Eric was not attractive so he was out. What other boy did I meet in this town who is single?

Jacob Black. He could come to the movies with us. I wouldn't feel so alone and we all would have fun without excluding someone. You know its always better to have an even amount of friends or someone always gets left out. In this case, I would be left out.

Clearing my head I decided to ask a question. "Do you think I could invite someone to? Usually its better to have an even amount of friends than odd,"

"Do you have OCD or something?" Edward asked.

I glared. "No! Its just when there is an odd number usually someone always gets left out and-"

He cut me off. "I get it, sorry,"

Bella elbowed him in the chest. "I think that's a great idea. Have anyone in mind?

Yes actualy, Jacob. But you probably already know with that smile on your face. "Jacob,"

Edward growled at the sudden mention of his name. Bella squeezed his hand tightly, calming him down. He placed his fingers on his temple and breathed deeply.

"Guess not, huh?"

"Well they have a little history together. Maybe we can each sit on opposite sides of the theatre if you really want to bring him. You can go in your car and we'll take Edwards," Bella said, trying to make an effort. She looked up at Edward and he nodded.

"So I'll go and call him,"

Jacob answered after the first ring. He was delighted to know I was the one calling. I explained him the situation and Bella's idea. Just like she suspected, he was all for it.

Edward and Bella left early as I waited patiently for Jacob to arrive. It took him around five minutes to get to my house. He must have been speeding in his little rabbit of a car.

My car worked pretty good on the way to Port Angeles. I sped a little bit, making it just in time for the movie. Bella and Edward parked in the back, leaving a space for me to park next to them.

I payed for the tickets since Jacob wasn't old enough to get in yet. A few guys glanced my way as I slipped out of my jacket, hanging it around my arm. Jacob entwined our fingers together as he noticed the other men.

"Are you hot or something?" I asked feeling great warmth from Jacob's hands.

My question caught him off guard. "What you mean?"

"Your hands are like burning up!"

"Oh that," he paused for a minute. "I'm always warm,"

I nodded, not knowing what to say as we entered the theatre. Jacob found a seat in the back. My eyes scanned the many people, stopping on Edwards head.

I excused myself for a minute heading over to Bella. We exchanged a quick conversation. She headed back to my seat, greeting Jake before going back to Edward.

* * *

The movie turned out to be amazing! Joker ended up being my favorite character of the movie. He was so amazing and not to mention hot! They couldn't have picked a better actor to play his role.

Edward and Jacob were very calm at the movies. Not once did they bicker back and forth. Bella was so impressed with him. I was proud of Jacob too, even if he happened to shake violently at a few points they both did fairly well.

I hugged Bella tightly before we headed off to our cars. Edward shook my hand like usually. He seemed he only wanted to show affection to Bella.

"Can we hang out tomorrow Bella? Just us girls you know?" I asked as Jacob headed to the car.

She nodded. "Of course! Edward and I have plans for tomorrow night so we can hang out whenever you wake up,"

"Great, we can come back here to clothes shop,"

"Goodie," her sarcasm was very hilarious.

"Come on it will be fun. I promise,"

"Okay, call me when you wake up,"

We shared one more hug before departing. Edward gave me the honor of shaking his hand again. I don't understand why he was always freezing cold, it was very weird.

Jacob was leaning on the passenger side, waiting patiently for me. I jumped in the drivers seat starting the car quickly. For some reason I had the sudden urge to race Edward in his Volvo.

Bella waved as our cars drove in sync. Once we hit the red light to get onto the highway I revved my engine. Edward smirked, revving his engine. Bella's face was priceless, she gripped her seat belt as we sped off as soon as the light was green.

I slithered through the other cars, hitting at least eighty in speed. Jacob laughed as Edward started to dissapear in the distance.

Just as I thought I had him, he came rushing full speed, going at least on hundred! I slammed my foot on the gas pedal, switching gears continuously.

"Come on baby, you can do one more race," I soothed to my car as it screamed back at me as soon as I hit one-twenty.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "This isn't the first race huh?"

"Nope, I used to street race all the time in this baby. I feel like its dying on me though,"

"I know alot about cars and put my rabbit together, so if you want I can take a look at when we hang out again," he offered.

I didn't reply back yet. Edward's car was in my view. He slowed down, smirking in the rear view mirror. This gave me the opportunity to use my secret weapon.

The little red button on my steering wheel looked a little rusty. As soon I was up to his window, I waved pressing the red button, releasing the last of my nitrous gas in the trunk.

My Challenger sped off, leaving the volvo in the dust. I laughed to myself as I switched gears again. Jacob laughed with me.

"About your offer. That sounds good. As soon as Bella leaves to hang out with Edward I'll stop by your house," I re picked the conversation back up as soon as we arrived back in Forks.

"Sounds good,"

We arrived at my house quicker than suspected. Jacob knew it would be best if he got home, just in case his father needed him. I understood.

He idled his car as he stood between the seat and door of his car. I didn't dare go inside till I saw him disappear.

"Tomorrow were hanging out?" he asked. I could tell he really hoped I wouldn't bail on him.

"Of course, I promise," I assured him.

"Cool,"

Jacob still didn't move from his spot. Something was really bugging him and I had to figure it out.

I noticed a car coming our way. Jacob was about to sit down when I rushed to him, pulling him into a good bye hug. He held on to me tight, never wanting to let go.

"Thanks for coming to the movie Jacob," I didn't let go of his neck.

"Sure, sure," he shrugged dropping his arms from my waist.

Edward was now in my driveway. Bella looked scared as hell, jumping out of the car as soon as she could. Jacob drove away before I could give him something I wanted to really give him.

I grinned from ear to ear as Edward swore under his breath. Bella shook her head at the both of us. For some reason I knew she was going to yell at us for racing.

It seemed like she was used to him going fast, but the racing wasn't something she was into. Racing was unbelievably fun and there was so much adrenaline and your body feels like its going to explode! That's the excitement I love.

"You guys are crazy! The next time we take separate cars and you two pull a stunt like this I will slap both of you silly! That was the scariest thing I have ever experienced." At that sentence Edward shot her a glance that I had to question her tomorrow. "Next time us three hang out, were taking one car and one car only. My car!"

We both groaned.

"Your car is slow," Edward pouted. He was such a baby.

"Fine with me," I stuck my tongue out at Edward. My win was very satisfying.

He seemed to read my mind...again! "Wait till text time. I will win," Edward warned.

I laughed. "Your car has nothing on mine,"

"If I don't recall Challengers don't go that fast without a little nitrous," He knew my secret weapon.

"I hate you," I muttered.

Ha laughed entering his car. Bella stared at me, hugging me one last time before warning me.

"No more racing when I'm around,"

"Promise,"

She jumped into the Volvo, waving as Edward drove. I slipped inside, rushing to my bed before my mother could annoy me.


	7. Shopping and Kissing

**Chapter seven: Shopping and kisses?**

"This is SO cute!" I exclaimed, shoving a pink shirt in Bella's arms.

We headed straight to Victoria Secret when we arrived in Port Angeles. Bella was a little afraid upon entering the store, since it was mostly lingerie. I personally had to push her into the store. Many people liked to stare at us.

Bella scrunched up her nose in protest. She never wore pink, at least when I saw her. She could put a little color into her wardrobe. Pink was a color that could look good on any girl!

"I don't really like pink," Bella complained. I could tell she thought she disrespected me since my favorite color was pink. "No offense,"

"Non taken. But can you please try to add some color in your wardrobe?" I begged throwing more shirts her way.

She paused on a light blue tank top. "Edward does like it when I wear blue..." she trailed.

"Great!" I smiled. "Go try it on. I have a couple other things I need to grab before meeting you in the dressing rooms,"

"Okay,"

Bella slowly walked towards a Victoria worker and immediately got a room. I rummaged through the store grabbing different types of push up bras, panties, corsets, and playful bedroom outfits.

I found one for Bella. Like she said, Edward loved her in blue. She was going to kill me for the accessory but I knew for a fact when it came down to it, Edward would have died when he saw her in it.

Calling Bella's name in the dressing room I found one next to hers. I threw the lingerie set over to her side. Immediatly I heard her whimper.

"What is this!?" She screamed throwing it back over.

"Bella please be reasonable. Edward would love it for tonight. If you sleep over," I handed it back to her, refusing for a return.

"This is something I wouldn't wear," I could tell she was eyeing it up from the other side.

I pulled on a pink halter dress which was tight on the waist and chest, and flowed from the waist down.

Bella froze as soon as I whipped back the curtain that blocked every ones view from seeing inside. She dropped the corset and matching undergarments in shock. I smirked, picking it up.

"Now don't be stubborn Bella, just put it on and see how it looks," I urged, holding it in her face.

"Your just like Alice," she mumbled.

I laughed. "Good, maybe we should call her! She could help me with you,"

Her eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "Please no, she scares me when it comes to clothing,"

My body doubled over in laughter. "Maybe we should invite her down here,"

We both reached for her phone, I won. Alice screamed yes as soon as she picked up the phone. She was down for shopping.

It didn't take long for Alice to join us in Victoria Secret. I was still fussing with Bella with the damn corset! Thankfully Alice forced her into the set.

Both Alice and I awed when Bella flashed us the outfit. She looked like a sexy medieval princess looking for some sex. Ha! Bella looked very stunning. Alice approved, knowing Edward would to.

"I love it!" Alice beat me to the punch.

"Me to," I agreed. Bella looked incredibly beautiful and sexy in her new outfit which I knew Alice would force her to buy.

"I feel completely silly and _naked_." Bella said. Her expression was to die for.

Alice rolled her eyes. "No you don't. Now change into your clothes so we can buy it,"

"But-"

Her finger stopped Bella from talking. "Now,"

I loved how much authority Alice had over Bella. It was very entertaining, not to mention hysterical!

We spent a few more hours around the mall, buying everything in sight. Well I should say Alice and I did. Bella only bought at least four new outfits while we had at least ten.

Alice had to leave early, Jasper called. He needed her for a reason Bella and I didn't know about. She hugged and kissed both our cheeks before departing.

Bella's stomach growled so we headed to a nearby Italian resturant. It wasn't very crowded, thank god, but it did have a good amount of people.

A very pretty blond waitress sat us down in a booth across from teenage boys who looked our age. They continued to stare as we ordered our drinks.

"You see them?" I asked skimming over my menu.

"See who?" Bella was so clueless.

"The boys straight across, staring at us with goo goo eyes?" I set my menu down and motioned my eyes towards them.

Bella looked and the man with brown hair smiled at her. "They're probably staring at you,"

I let out a dramatic "Uh". She was so delirious. "Bella, they are staring at both of us."

"Edward is way better than any of them."

"So is Jacob," I whispered, hoping she didn't hear me.

To my luck she did. Her mouth fell open. She was about to speak but the waitress came back taking our orders.

I sipped down my pop quickly, hoping Bella forgot about my previous comment. She eyed me suspiciously. There was no way I was going to get out of this one.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, a smile wide across her face. "You like Jacob Black!"

"Shh!" I tried covering her mouth but she leaned back in her seat. "Can you be any louder?"

"Now you know how it feels to be embarrassed. You and Alice did that to me all day,"

I shrugged. "Sorry, but seriously keep it down,"

She nodded. "So you do like him?" Bella did not mean it as a question.

"Yeah, "

Once I let slip my secret, she couldn't stop talking about Jacob. I learned a few things here and there only to be disappointed. I ended up liking him even more!

The resturant was like a blur in my mind. All Bella and I could talk about was Jacob and how much I liked him. It was insane on how much Bella knew. She made me think that they dated a while ago but she reassured me they were only best friends.

* * *

I couldn't stop fidgeting knowing I was going to see Jacob very soon. My talk with Bella didn't help me one bit but force me to like him even more. Maybe a relationship could work out. Age is only a number.

Plus Jacob had to be at least six feet tall! Couldn't miss his good looks to. He was always warm to, which could be a good thing. If it became very cold outside all I had to do was cuddle up with him.

His house peered into my vision. I smiled noticing Jacob's face staring out the window. He rushed outside coming up to my side of the car.

Opening the door I noticed the very cold wind that must have picked up in the last ten minutes. Jacob pulled me into a hug, warming me instantly.

Playing follow the leader, I let him lead me to his tiny garage. The motorcycle we rode earlier caught my eye. It still looked beautiful and the memories came rushing back to me from the night he took me out on the bike.

Lucky for me in a sarcastic way, the garage had no heat. My jacket kept me warm pretty good, but I was still cold. Jacob was only wearing a sweatshirt and pants. The weather didn't even seem to bother him.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"No, I'm never cold anymore," Jacob replied, sitting on a stool.

I sat in the passenger seat in the rabbit. At least it was warmer than sitting where Jacob was.

"How are we going to work on my car if were sitting in here and its out there?" I chuckled to myself.

Jacob stared deeply into my crystal blue eyes, never leaving the connection that was there. I blushed under his gaze. He was so handsome.

"Oh yeah sorry," he shook his head. "Let me bring it around to here,"

I threw him my keys. "Be careful with her. She is fragile,"

"Right, and racing last night didn't even hurt it,"

He smiled as I stuck my tongue out playfully.

As soon as he parked my car in front of the garage, he set to work. Since I knew only a little bit of what he was doing, I tried learning even more.

Jacob was taking apart and putting back together many parts in my car. I was frightened that my baby was dying and I had to get a new car. That was one of my biggest fears. My Challenger has been in my life too long for it to die.

My eyes grew two times its size as soon as Jacob ripped three long wires from my engine.

He smiled at the look on my face. The wires still clutched in his hands. "You need your oil changed and new wires. I got wires already,"

"You killed my car!" I screamed, hugging my car. The wind whipped my hair around, shivers running down my spine.

"Don't worry Avril, your car will turn out fine. The clicking and life span of your car will be all taken care of after this,"

"Fine," I grumbled.

It took him only five minutes to fix my car. We did a quick test run and he was right. My car didn't make a clicking noise anymore and it was so much easier to reach to high speed. Jacob was a miracle worker. Now all I had to do was get the oil change. More money to lose.

We sat back in his garage. I started to shiver now. Once the sky turned half way dark, the temperature in the air cooled down. I begged for this cold to never come back to Forks, but I knew it wasn't going to happen.

Jacob continued to watch me as my teeth chattered a bit. He sat in the driver seat of the rabbit and pulled my body against his. I laid my head on his chest. Automatically I started to feel his body heat radiate onto mine. The shivering stopped.

His arm held my body close, wrapping all around my waist. Jacob started to move his fingertips across my leg, it felt so good. I tilted my head up so I could see what he was doing. Of course he was looking at me again.

"You are seriously a heater," I said looking up, feeling even more smaller than I already was compared to him.

He laughed. "Do you want me to be a heater?"

"For right now yeah, but other times you don't have to be,"

"So only times you say its right be be a heater I can," Jacob smiled wide. Our jokes seemed to entertain him.

"Duh," I poked him in the side.

We sat in silence again. It seems if you poke him he smiles than decides not to talk. He was a mystery to me but yet I was so attracted to him. Maybe it was because he gave me more attention than any other guy I've met down here. Mike barely noticed me compared to the way Jacob did.

Plus he always wanted to hang out with me. From before we hung out when we bickered I thought it was the end of our becoming friendship but no I was wrong. He did want to hang out with me again and again. Jacob just couldn't get enough of me and I absolutely loved every minute of it.

"What do you usually do down here in La Push?" Yet again I had to be the one to break the silence.

Jacob was shocked by my question. "Hang out with friends. That's usually all I do. Nothing really is here,"

"Oh, I thought some hardcore shit would happen here. My friends have told me some crazy stories they've witnessed when visiting reservations," I really hoped something interesting would happen. Forks was very boring except for the friends.

"Depends on what you mean by that," his smile totally gave me a hint he was keeping something a secret,"

I thought for a minute. "Like fights, drug influences, and I don't know. Something out of the real world,"

Jacob kept his smile in place. "Fights can happen, no drugs, and the last one you'll have to see for yourself,"

"Tell me,"

He shook his head no. "What did you do before you came here?"

I sucked in a hard breath. Why did he have to ask this question. Out of everything he could have asked it was about what I used to do. My friends weren't the best people in the word. He may consider me crazy after this.

"Well," I began. It seemed the air became colder. "My friends were not the greatest people. They loved doing illegal acts. I participated in a few, but don't worry I don't do the drugs or break the law anymore," I had to make sure he understood that I turned out good and not bad. "And we would go clubbing a lot and find some men to have one night stands with. I did that twice and I would never do it again. Its so disgusting. My friends were good manipulators,"

Jacob nodded. He seemed to understand. But a tiny part of my brain told me I should run before he could hate me.

His head lowered towards mine, a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. I leaned a bit closer, his lips touched my ear.

"I still like you even if you did do those things,"

I jerked my head back a little bit. He didn't care about anything, as long as I was near him and I was talking to him. What kind of man is he? Well it didn't matter to me. I officially like Jacob Black too much than I should.

His lips looked so tasty. I would love to kiss his lips. A temptation creeped inside me as my mind screamed that I liked Jacob. He didn't even mind one bit as we sat an inch apart.

Throwing out every thought I pecked Jacob on the lips. He kissed me back, deepening the kiss. There was so much passion and desire in his kiss that I couldn't tear away from.

My arm wrapped around his neck as he grabbed a fistfull of hair. I let his tongue enter my mouth, only too soon being interrupted.

Three men stood in the garage next to the rabbit. I remembered two of them. Sam and Embry was here but I didn't recognize the third.

I pulled away from Jacob, leaving the rabbit all together. He slipped out of the car as well and greeted Sam.

"What's up guys?" Jacob asked. He was so proud of himself being caught kissing. I could just tell from the expression on his face.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Sam asked, a small smile creeping across his face.

"Hi Avril!" Embry said, waving dramatically.

I shyly looked at the floor and whispered, "Hi," This moment was too embarrassing.

"Um Jacob, I'll call you later. I need to get back home. Thanks for fixing my car," I hugged him quickly before getting into my car.

"That's her?" the third boy said. "She's gorgeous!"

"Stop it Seth," Jacob hissed.

Seth was his name eh? Not too bad looking but in my opinion Jacob was always better looking.

I rolled up my windows, played the radio quietly and sped out of La Push. If anything embarrassing happened after that, I don't know what I would have done. Possibly die of humiliation.


	8. Home Alone

**Chapter eight: home alone**

I smiled the whole way home. Jacob was such a good kisser! If only Sam, Embry, and Seth didn't come visit then I wonder how far we would really go. It was such a nice thought to think about on my way home.

My mother started to shove a suitcase in her Caddallic STS when I drove up the drive way. What on earth was she doing. We better not be moving again, I just started loving it here! She had to be on a crazy spree again, maybe if she remembered her pills she wouldn't act so stupid.

Kelsey waved me over. I trudged slowly, hoping she would stuff it in before I would drop it on her foot clad in heels. She ended up pushing it one last time, fitting it perfectly between the seats.

She slammed the car door closed and headed back in side. Like a normal nosy person, I followed hoping to get answers.

"Mom, what is going on?" I asked watching her carefully. She started to pack her purse with more items.

"My boss offered me to go along on a cruise with her. She is having a tough time with her life and she asked me to help her out! Can you believe it? My boss is so rich and she thinks I'm her friend!" Kelsey beamed. I've never seen her this happy about a rich person.

"What am I supposed to do?" I placed my hands on my hips, tapping my foot in annoyance.

She thought for a moment. "I left enough money to last you a week on your own. I'm sorry this is very short notice, but I'll get a raise and be able to support us better after this. Trust me its a very good thing,"

I rolled my eyes, following her out back to her car. "Your leaving me home alone for a week? Your acting just like dad! How come you couldn't cancel?"

What was wrong with me? My mother was giving me a once in a lifetime opportunity to have the whole house to myself to do whatever I wanted. I could have a party, tell everyone to being someone. But no, I was begging my mom to stay.

"Honey, if it means so much to you, I will stay. She'll have to understand why I can't go," Kelsey started to get out of car slowly. I knew she was waiting for me to say no.

I shook my head, feeling the rain starting to down pour. "No mom, just go. I'll be fine. Plus I got school tomorrow. No sweat really. I promise to behave,"

Ha! She really did want me to say no. Just like usual. Kelsey smiled approvingly and slammed her door closed, rolling the window down a tiny bit.

"I love you Avril. I'll call at every chance I can. Be good!" her car backed out of the drive way.

"Love you to!" I waved back.

Finally my mother was gone. This turned out to be a good weekend after all. Even if it was always good in the beginning but now it was even better! No rules or my mother. Everything was fabulous.

* * *

Passing time was one of the times of the school, besides lunch, that I looked forward to. Bella and Edward would always meet me near all our classes along with Alice and Jasper. The four made my senior year pretty exciting.

Alice and Jasper were just heading out for the day as I joined the group. As usual Alice hugged and kissed my cheek before she disappeared with her boyfriend. Bella and Edward would never let go of the others hand as I stood next to them.

"So how was Jacob's last night?" Bella asked, sparking up a conversation.

Both Edward and Bella's eyes were on me. I didn't know if I should tell her I kissed Jacob in front of Edward or not. He was a good friend but not one of those friends who gets to know your love life! Hell if he knew I kissed Jacob, he would make fun of me till I died.

There it was again! Edward was grinning, all teeth showing. Did my blushing give it away? Thinking about Jacob makes me blush, but there was no way Edward knows.

"From the way your blushing, I know something interesting happened," Edward pointed out. Again he was right. I honestly can't believe this man could read my mind.

Bella jabbed him in the side. "Tell me what happen-" the bell cut Bella off.

She kissed Edward on the lips before grabbing my arm and dragging me to my class room. Bella was very forceful when she needed to be.

"Tell me," she demanded. This was funny.

"We kissed is all," I said.

She smiled wide as we stood outside my class. "Tonight, your telling me all about it. Edward will be with and I'll make sure he doesn't give you anything for it,"

"Fine, call me later then,"

"Okay,"

We shared a quick hug. Everyone stared at me as I entered the class room. I looked down at my clothes noticing nothing on my pink leopard zip up hoodie or my low rise jeans. Maybe it was because of Bella. Edward and her get to much attention in this school.

I took my usual spot next to Jessica, Lauren in front of us. She was always turned around to talk to Jessica. They even liked to bother me. Sometimes they annoyed me to no end.

Nothing important happened in math. We were assigned a small project with a work day. Lauren immediately turned around, placing her textbook in front of Jessica's. Both of their eyes on me.

Lauren spoke first. "So are you and Bella like best friends?" her stare made me uncomfortable.

"You could say that. Why? Do you not like Bella?" I hesitated, thinking she was going to lash on me for being friends with Bella. Most girls envied her since Edward wanted her.

"I just don't see what Edward Cullen sees in her. She isn't pretty like Jessica and I, plus she is such a weirdo! Right Jess," she nudged her friend.

"Yeah, I went to a movie with her last year and she acted so stupid. Scary older men called her over and she went! I thought for sure we both were going to die,"

I rolled my eyes. These two seriously have some major problems. But since I was all in with the peace and love deal, I calmed my anger. They had Bella all wrong.

"Honestly, I would have done the same thing she did. Older men can be very useful," I smiled in return. Both jaws dropped. "Bella is a really cool and fun person to be around. Maybe if you got to know her, you would see what I mean," Was I missing something? Oh yeah. "Edward loves Bella, you don't need to get jealous that he didn't want you,"

The truth may sting a bit but these two really needed a reality check. I suspected them to start glaring and hating me for now on but no they continued to smile. If they said anything more about Bella or Edward, I swear I will punch them regardless of what I believe in.

"I guess, but anywho. What are you doing after school?" Jessica changed the subject.

Not hang out with you if that's what you mean. "Um I don't know really. My friend Jacob wants to hang out plus I made plans with Bella and Edward," Perfect, Jacob would die to come over to my parent free house.

"How about tomorrow? We could explore the woods and have a fun time. Mike and Eric could come with to," Lauren suggested.

Crap. Nothing has been planned for tomorrow. Think, think, think. What in Forks was there to do on a tuesday. No doubt I could hang out with Jacob. But what if she thinks I'm making that up? Can't let my cover be blown.

"I honestly don't know. Something may come up, but if it doesn't I'll give you a call,"

"Sweet," the final bell rang at the perfect moment.

"Bye,"

I ran out of that classroom. There was no way I was going to get Lauren or Jessica's number. They would probably complain about my friendship with Bella the whole time.

Now I was on my way home, but I didn't feel like I could go yet. My mother wasn't home at all, my stomach was hungry, and I had a nagging feeling to see Jacob. I could easily combine all three together and bring him to my house. Yeah that's what I'll do.

La Push wasn't too far from the school. I figured Jacob should be out of school the same time as I did. So it would all work out.

I knocked on the door as soon as I pulled up. No one answered. Billy was usually home but not this time. Again I knocked but to no avail, no one answered.

Just as I was about to turn back around and drive away, I heard my name in the distance. Jacob was waving towards me. He was alone, thank god. No friends this time.

"Jacob!" I pulled him into an enthusiastic hug. It was so good to see him.

"I didn't expect you back again," Jacob confessed looking at the floor.

I smiled. "Well you think I wouldn't come back after that kiss?"

He stared into my eyes, smiling ear to ear. "I just thought..." he trailed.

"Don't finish that sentence. I have a question," all his attention was on me. "My mom is gone for a week so I have the house to my self. Would you like to come over before Bella and Edward do later?"

The silent treatment didn't do me very well. Jacob could have said something but no he just stopped smiling and continued to stare like usual. Maybe he didn't really like me at all and the kiss was just to win a bet or something.

"Give me a minute," Jacob said.

I watched as he sprinted off into the woods. A loud howl rang throughout the forest and I suddenly grew scared. Jacob just ran off into the woods right when a big wolf howled. He probably wasn't safe. Should I go after him?

My instincts took over and my feet were glued to the spot. Jacob was a strong man he could handle himself. Plus he lives over here, he probably encounters with wolfs all the time. But then again this one did sound pretty big.

Minute after minute went by. Jacob still wasn't back. I started to panic. He ditched me. After explaining my situation he ditched me and now I felt like a total loser.

By the time twenty minutes passed I headed back to my car. No use in waiting now, he stood me up like a clown. I couldn't believe this happened to me really.

Jacob opened the passenger door as I started to drive away. I slammed on the brakes afraid I was going to run his feet over. He climbed in the seat and pulled me into a hug. His lips claimed mine in a rough kiss, shocking the hell out of me.

From the expression on my face I knew it humored Jacob. "Sorry for the long wait. I had to tell my friends what was up. They took awhile to meet me at the usual spot. You have no idea how hard it was for me to stay away from you that long knowing you were right there waiting without a clue of what I was doing and-" Jacob rambled on.

I cut him off. "Jacob, its fine. At least your back. For a minute you made me think you stood me up but then the kiss reassured me that you didn't," He smiled in response.

Thank god he didn't really leave. I would have been crushed. For knowing Jacob only a few days this boy is going to make me fall in love with him.

"Why is your mom gone for a week?" Jacob questioned as we arrived to my house.

I unlocked the door, letting him in. "Some thing with her boss. Boyfriend troubles I believe and she needs someone to pamper her,"

"That's funny," he chuckled, heading straight towards the couch in the living room.

I turned on the small lamp before joining him. "I guess, but its a good thing to. I get the house to do whatever for a whole week,"

"So we can do this?"

Jacob cupped my chin and kissed me gently on the lips. You have no idea how bad I wanted him to continue. His lips were so soft on mine, it was insanely hard to resist and he knew it.

"Mhmmm, we can do that all the time," I agreed crashing my lips to his.

At first we made out sitting up but I leaned back, letting him get on top. Jacob was seriously the best kisser ever!

His hands started to roam my body, unzipping my hoodie. I slid it off my body without breaking the kiss. Jacob trailed kisses from my mouth to the nape of my neck. I grabbed a fist full of his hair, kissing him harder.

Jacob smiled against the kiss at my sudden urge and trailed his fingers all over my body. I slowly started to scratch his back, a habit I do when ever I get too excited. He didn't seem to mind it at all.

At least two housr had to pass by as we wasted time kissing on my couch and feeling each others bodies. We haven't been able to stop since we walked through the door! I could seriously get used tot this everyday. Jacob was a god in my eyes.

Too caught in the moment we both didn't hear the knock on the door. The visitors invited themselves in, watching patiently for us to split apart.


	9. Knowing Everything

**Chapter nine: knowing everything**

Oh my gosh! I seriously couldn't believe two people just walked into my house without my permission! Who would honestly do that. The house was fully dark, as Jacob and I knocked over the lamp and broke it on accident, my mom wouldn't care. But this was just insane.

First I didn't want them to ruin a perfectly amazing moment! Secondly they just walked into my house. Thirdly, I was scared for life. This was so embarrassing. Why does stuff like this happen to me all the time? I mean come on, I haven't done anything yet!

Scurrying around in the dark room I pulled my sweatshirt back on. Jacob couldn't even find his. I rushed to the light switch and squinted as the light was too bright.

"Don't mind us," Edward joked, throwing his hands up in protest.

Bella was holding in a laugh and didn't even need to say anything. Jacob smiled proudly but when his eyes met with Edwards, I swear to god he growled. Who the hell growls anyway? A dog does, but not Jacob. I'll just get used to...maybe.

Edward smiled again, this time chuckling. "Put your shirt back on, _dog_,"

Okay that was it. Not only did Edward just basically know exactly what I thought but now he was making fun of my man. There is no way he is going to get away with this. Bella even looked frightened at my change of expression.

"Edward!" I screamed. He glanced at me. "Why do you always know what the hell I am thinking? Do you got some weird power or something? Cause you better tell me now! I hate thinking you know my thoughts! And don't call Jacob a dog! He isn't a dog at all! Just get over your lame fighting and fucking put up with each other! You two fight like cats and dogs!"

Edward laughed at my statement. Here he goes again.

"Stop!" I screamed again. Bella rushed to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Jacob, its time to tell her. You already got her in too deep," Bella said.

Jacob shook his head. "No, she isn't ready yet,"

I looked between them. "Are you kidding? I just walked in on you two making out on the couch. I think you got her already. I'm surprised you two aren't dating," I loved Bella when she is angry.

"Plus, she might like little dogs running around her," Edward added. He was really pushing both mine and Jacob's buttons.

I glanced at Jacob and his whole body was shaking vigorously. What the hell was happening to him? Was this what happened when he was really pissed off? Bella tired calming him down but it wasn't working.

I ran to his side and put my arms around his body, resting my head on his chest. His heart beat was really racing. Jacob continued to shake.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked, fear jolting down my spine.

"Get away," he demanded through gritted teeth.

"No, I'm not letting go," I squeezed him harder.

Bella placed her hand on my shoulder. Edward just watched with amusing eyes. "Just listen to him Avril,"

"No!" I shook my head, trying to hide the tears springing in my eyes.

Why did I have to like Jacob so much? There was just something in him that I was so attracted to. I didn't understand what, but for some reason I do. He made me feel wanted and loved, not like any of the other guys I've been with.

"Don't attack her now," Edward commented.

The shaking continued. Edward wasn't helping.

"Edward please stop," Bella begged.

"Let go of me," Jacob hissed.

I squeezed harder, my presence had to help him some how. "No, I'm not letting you go Jacob. Please just calm down," my voice started to crack.

Looking up, I noticed him glaring at me. He never looked so evil before. His eyes slightly softened as the tears came pouring out now.

Jacob grabbed my shoulders and pushed me aside. He ran out the door and I went straight after him.

I heard Bella scream at Edward. "Go get her before she is hurt!"

Next thing I knew I saw Jacob explode into some animal, Edward's arms grabbing me as I fought against him, trying as hard as I could to run after Jacob, and then I blacked out.

* * *

My eyes adjusted to the dark in the room. I looked around frantically and tried to remember as much as I could from earlier.

Looking around I noticed my clock flashing midnight in my vision. So earlier did happen and I was not dreaming.

All of a sudden I just started screaming. I witnessed Jacob explode into a huge furry animal! Edward tackled me to the floor, which I don't know how he was able to run so fast to get me and Jacob possibly hated me!

Bella and Edward rushed into my room at lightening speed. The light was turned on and I glared at the light bulb. I liked the dark.

"Avril are you okay?" Bella asked sitting on the side of my bed.

"I-I-I think so," I stammered. "What happened to Jacob? Why did he explode?"

Bella looked at Edward who nodded. "I think its time you understand that not everything is a fairy tale,"

His words confused me. "What?"

"What do you know about vampires and werewolf's?" he used his half crooked smile on me. I swear I noticed Bella fall in love with it.

"Alot, I used to be crazily obsessed with them,"

He smiled fully. "Good, this shall go over well,"

I was still very confused when he talked to me. All I knew was after he spoke, I was forced into the Volvo. We were going to Jacob's.

Since Edward pissed Jake off before, he wasn't going inside. Actually neither was Bella. They were staying close, but out of Jacob's eyes. I was still afraid of what was going to happen.

Ever since Edward asked me about vampires and werewolf's, I had a nagging feeling that maybe it was actually real. Sure I was obsessed before but if one came up to me I would probably scream in terror.

I swallowed my spit, feeling the lump in my throat as they dropped me off at Jacob's. Bella wished me luck and they drove away.

Billy's shadow casted out of the window. I trudged up to the door, knocking quickly. I prayed Jacob would answer the door, but no one did.

I heard voices off in the distance and hid behind a tree. Jacob and his friends were coming over, great.

"So I should tell her tonight?" Jacob asked Sam.

"Yes, if she gets scared and runs, let her go. She will come back," Sam advised.

I couldn't believe they were talking about me. My foot stepped on a stick as I backed away from the tree. Everyone froze in their steps. I started to panic.

All five of the boys looked around, frozen in their steps. Feeling a little guilty, I stepped from behind the tree.

Jacob's eyes grew wide and he pulled me into his arms. I was surprised at how fast he walked but relaxed as I was in his arms. Even if I might get scared later, this felt nice.

Sam smiled and waved himself off. His friends followed. Jacob took me back by the garage, probably so Billy doesn't catch us.

I took my usual seat in the rabbit, Jacob kneeled in front of me. His lips crashed to mine. This kiss wasn't the usual kiss. It was more urgent and felt like one of the kisses you get if you never see the person again. This scared me.

"Avril, I have something to tell you," Jacob started.

"I'm listening," I said rubbing his cheek, letting him know I cared.

He took in one big breath. "I'm sorta what you call a-a werewolf and we do this thing called imprinting and I'm in love with you. Also I kill vampires for a living," Jacob gushed. Why did he have to tell me all of it?

At first I didn't know how to react to the news. After talking with Edward and Bella I knew something weird was going to happen but not this weird. If he is a werewolf then he must want to bite me or something. Or was that just in the movies.

Now I was scared. If there were werewolf's then vampires would exists to. Oh my gosh! That means Edward could possibly be a vampire since vampires and werewolf's hate each other! What the hell is wrong with me!? I'm friends with a blood sucking vampire and making out with a werewolf!

Am I going to die? Do they plan to kill me and have me for dinner? Bella's friends with them too, is she like them? No, she would have told me. She isn't scared at all. I'm just overreacting. Jacob and Bella are best friends, no matter what Jacob is. So why am I overreacting?

This imprinting Jacob said I think means love at first sight. So now he is completely in love with me. I can't return the love yet! Was he going to hate me if I didn't love him back? No because I could actually fall in love with him and he knows that. We must be meant for each other.

I took a very big breath, clearing my mind. Jacob stared at me, hoping I wasn't going to run. Maybe a walk is what I needed to relax a little more.

"Jake," I breathed. His head perked up. "Take me for a walk,"

He didn't even talk. Jacob took my hand and led me out near the woods next to his house. I tried to walk, I really did, but this was all just so overwhelming already. Jake had to carry me, bridal style, around the woods as the fresh air filled my lungs.

I wiggled out of his arms and sat on a near by dead tree which fell over. Jacob took a seat next to me, his eyes never leaving my face.

"How did Bella react when she found all this out?" I had to know what my best friend did before I go into extreme freak out mode.

"She took it well, but was a little frightened at first," Jacob replied, some stress straining in his voice.

This made me better. "How do you become a werewolf?" I looked up in his face.

He smiled. "My ancestors were before and its passed down from generation to generation. Whenever a vampire is present, the werewolf inside comes out when I'm angry and.."

Jacob Black explained in full detail all about the werewolf history. He even told me what I thought, Edward and his family were vampires. They were soon to know that I knew everything after this little adventure.

Just like Bella was I was scared but there was no way I was going to show it around Jacob or anyone else. Bella could help me out with this whole thing.

He also told me how Sam was the leader of the pack when he decided not to be. Everyone he hung out with in La Push were werewolf's. To top it all off he could read mines to, except only werewolf minds. That made me feel better. Edward was the only man to get inside my head.

He finished off explaining the term imprinting. Just like I suspected, it was exactly like love at first sight. It was the sweetest thing ever! Call me weird, but I was happy to know Jacob was in love with me for forever and I didn't have to worry about getting hurt. I'm seriously going to fall in love with him.

"All I can say right now is wow. I'm scared but yet I'm happy. It will take some time to getting used to but trust me I'll understand," I said. My answer was pretty good.

Jacob smiled wide. "You are seriously amazing!" his lips claimed mine again.

"So does this mean were dating?" I smiled, biting my lip.

"If you want it to,"

I lunged towards him, kissing him hard. "Duh!"

Everything was starting to feel so much better when I kissed Jacob. There was seriously something about him that always made me feel safe and loved.

Bella shifted into the garage, clearing her throat for attention. Again she caught us kissing, maybe this was starting out to become a habit. Edward stood outside the garage, afraid Jacob would explode again.

"Edward," I glared as he smirked. "If you ever tell anyone what goes on in my thoughts I personally will kill you," I pointed a finger at him.

Edward smiled. "You can't kill a vampire. You are physically impossible,"

"Smart ass," I murmured.

Bella took a step closer to me. "So you have no problem with Edward and Jacob for being a vampire and werewolf?"

"It scares me, but you can help me through it. I mean you were in my position once,"

"Right, but now since you and Jacob are dating, it will be hard to double date,"

I laughed at her joke. "They can get along for our sakes,"

"Right," Edward commented.

"Ha," Jacob added.

These two were so difficult but who cares? I'm falling for a werewolf, my best friends boyfriend is a vampire, and I would be known as the next wolf girl. Who knew Forks could turn out so great.


	10. 24 Hours Together

**Chapter ten: 24 hours together**

Ever since Jacob and Edward confessed to me about their secrets, its been a little hard to live a normal life. Bella has helped me through it all. As much as I wanted to see Jacob as a wolf, he knew I would be too scared still. I handled everything else pretty good, but he was right. If I did see him transform, closer up, into a wolf, I would scream and run away.

My mother calls once a day to check up on me. I didn't miss a day of school and did my work like a good girl. She was impressed and wanted to be gone longer, but I missed her too much so she was coming home in three days.

Jacob and I have been inseparable lately. I spent a day away from him to hang out with Bella and Edward, but the whole time I was missing Jacob too much. He was seriously doing something to me and I liked it.

Today we planned to have our first ever sleep over! Since my mother was gone, he was coming to my house. I cleaned the entire house spotless. There was no way I was going to have a dirty house.

I opened up my closet and picked out the sexiest outfit I could find. My closet was stuffed with clothing. It was like I had my own personal store in my closet.

First I picked out a black lace bra with a matching thong, had to look sexy if the clothes came off! Next I pulled on a purple and black lace corset, and a matching black and purple pleaded mini skirt. I slipped on clear stiletto heels, perfecting the sexy look I was going for.

My hair was the last thing I decided to touch up after my make up of course. I didn't really know what to do so I just braided eight tiny braids through out my hair, leaving alot of my hair out of it. It looked pretty hot!

The door bell rang and I quickly answered it. Jacob's jaw dropped at my appearance. Apparently I looked very good. He swooped me up into a kiss before following me into the kitchen.

"You look so sexy," Jacob said, checking me out.

I blushed. "I tried, its our first sleepover! I had to do something," I grabbed two sodas from the fridge.

"You could have worn sweats and I would have thought you were hot,"

He was so sweet. "Okay, your a sweetheart!" I kissed him on the lips.

"Sure, sure," he smiled.

"What you wanna do?"

"I may have something in mind," Jacob wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" I giggled.

Jacob pulled me into his arms and escorted me to the couch. I kicked off my heels before anyone could get hurt. Also I dimmed the lights, so it looked more romantic in the room.

His lips claimed mine, starting a heated make out session. I tangled my fingers in his hair as his fingers traced my body.

A buzzer went off, breaking the short moment. I groaned and realized dinner was finished. Jacob growled as I stood up.

"I made us dinner, we can eat and finish what we started," I said walking back into the kitchen.

Jacob followed. "I can hold off on dinner any time,"

"Stop it, your eating whether you like it or not," I pulled out two pans of meatloaf. "Bella gave me a heads up and warned me how much you eat. So I made plenty of meatloaf and made lots of potatoes with a side of corn,"

I set the dinning room table with plates, cups, silverware, and the food. Jacob sat in the seat I directed him towards and he started away at the food.

"This is so good," Jacob gushed as he shoved food in his mouth.

I took tiny bites compared to him. "Good, my mother taught me how to cook a few things,"

"Emily will love you. She sometimes hates cooking for us, too much work you know,"

"I could imagine,"

We sat in silence the rest of dinner. I guess we were too hungry for words, at least Jacob was. He ate all the potatoes, and left maybe one or two slices of meatloaf left. There wasn't much left overs now.

Just like I promised, we headed back to the living room. Even on a full stomach, I didn't mind that we were going to kiss heavily. Our mouths probably still tasted like dinner. Yummy.

Jacob pulled me on his lap. I rested my head against his chest as he traced his fingers down my arms, leaving goosebumps. His skin was so warm, I could take off my clothes and still feel very warm against his skin. If we had sex, I bet it would get hot and sweaty for easily.

I reached for the controller but Jacob knocked it out of my hands. He switched positions so I was facing him and he cupped my cheek, pecking me on the lips. My lower lip pouted for more but he shook his head no

"There's something I was meaning to ask, about what you told me before," Jacob started. I could tell he was afraid of what I might say.

"Okay, ask away," I encouraged.

"The guys you had one night stands with before, did you feel anything towards them? I don't want to fight off any of your ex boyfriends or anything if they visit you,"

Why did it have to be about my ex boyfriends. That had to be the darkest secret of my life! Not only did I date one guy, but he brought back up the one night stands. Did I forget to mention I was completely intoxicated at the time? I really hope he doesn't think I'm a whore.

On another note, he really didn't have to worry about my only ex boyfriend. He didn't mean anything to me. Well I thought I loved him but once he stole my virginity from me I couldn't ever love him again. He knew what the word no meant, but he refused to listen.

I thought closely on how to explain my past. Jacob had nothing to worry about. He is the only man that will ever be in my life. Couldn't really help it though, he imprinted on me. We must be meant for each other.

"Well," I began. Come on brain, spit it out already! "I was drunk when I had my two one night stands. Please don't think I'm a slut because I am fully not! And you don't have to worry about old boyfriends. I give you permission to kill him if you want," Maybe he would take that offer.

My eyes betrayed me and he knew I left out a missing link. "Why would I want to kill him? Did something happen?" He pulled my closer as my eyes began to tear.

"Well let's say he didn't understand what the word no meant," It took so much for me to hold the tears back, one even fell from my eye.

Jacob kissed me on the lips. It was a reassuring kiss with love, it was very nice. "I'll never hurt you okay? I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. You understand baby? I promise,"

He was so amazing. I just let the tears fall now. "Jacob, you are incredible," I kissed him hard.

"I love you so much Avril,"

No not the L word yet! Of course he loved me, that's what imprinting made the wolfs do. But I was not ready to return the love yet. Yes I liked him so much, but love wasn't the exact word I was looking for. How could I tell him that without hurting his feelings.

"Don't worry, I know you don't love me yet, but soon I know you will," Jacob read my mind.

I let out awaited breath. "Okay, but I do like you a lot,"

"I know," he grinned.

Finally our make out session continued. I wrapped my legs around his waist and retangled my fingers in his hair. Jacob pulled me closer, his tongue entering my mouth.

Jacob picked me up, bringing us to my room, not once breaking the kiss. I felt my head touch my pillow as he laid me down softly. My legs unwrapped themselves around his waist.

His hands roamed my body, finding the clasps to my corset. Very skillfully, he unclipped the corset, throwing it to the floor. I took his shirt off, making it even.

I could feel his hands cup around my breast and play with them like toys he's never had. It felt amazing to have his hands on me, and his lips against mine.

Now Jacob urged the skirt to come off. Not that I didn't mind but it was funny how he couldn't find the zipper, which was on the side. I moved his hand to it, and just like the corset the skirt came off, along with his pants.

This was the perfect night ever. The heated moment was soon to get out of hands. I know for a fact Jacob would love to make love, but was I ready for it? Sure I've had sex a few times without being in love but he means so much to me and I feel like a damn virgin again. Maybe he wasn't ready either?

My mind was wrong, Jacob pulled on my thong. I grabbed his hand and shook my head no. He nodded his head, understanding, and continued to kiss me roughly.

Again, my legs wrapped around his waist and I could feel my short air supply run out as we kissed harder. I unlocked ur lips and my breath was hard. I quickly caught my breath and continued to kiss.

"Jacob," I breathed.

"Hmm?" he trailed kisses down my neck.

"We should stop," It was so hard to resist his kisses.

He looked up, stopping completely. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I just don't want to go too far tonight,"

He nodded, understanding. "Okay baby girl, we can stop,"

Jacob unlocked my leg hold and laid down next to me. I sighed, why did he have to move from his position?

"You didn't have to move. I liked where you were," I pouted.

Jacob chuckled. "But didn't you want to stop? I'll be tempted,"

"So will I," I pulled on his arm. He laid back between my legs. I locked them around his waist just to make sure he wouldn't leave. "But we can be tempted together,"

He yawned. "Yeah, plus I have to run tomorrow after we hang out. Sam is getting angry that I keep skipping my run,"

"Okay, then get your sleep,"

"I love you,"

"I like you a lot,"

Jacob smiled, kissing me goodnight. I passed out the moment our lips disconnected.

* * *

Waking up next to Jacob was one of the best things that happened. I smiled as he was still in dream land. He looked so much more peaceful when he slept. Jacob still looked amazing sleeping.

Last nights memories floated through my mind as I turned the water on for a shower. I couldn't even think anymore because my thoughts distracted me towards a half naked Jacob sleeping in my bed.

I pulled on pink sweat pants and a pink tank top as soon as I got out of the shower. Jacob was still sleeping, and yet again I thought of how cute he looked. It was just so tempting to place a kiss on his lips.

After one last glance at Jacob I headed into the kitchen, my stomach was yelling at me. I poured myself a bowl of Coco puffs while watching morning cartoons.

I felt two big arms wrap around my neck ten minutes later. Jacob was up. He took a seat beside me and kissed my lips softly.

"Have a good sleep?" I asked, placing my head on his chest as he pulled me into his lap.

"Yes, until I woke up," He replied.

"What?" I didn't quite understand what he meant.

"When I woke up you weren't there. I thought you left," Jacob nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck.

He was so cute! I kissed his forehead, bringing his chin up with my hand. "I would never leave you. I'll always be here for you whenever you need me," Again, I kissed his lips. They were so amazing.

"I love you so much Avril. Your seriously the most amazing woman ever,"

I smiled. "So are you Jacob,"

We kissed one more time. I wonder how any times we could kiss before getting sick of it? Probably never? But for the time being I had to feed my man, his stomach was hissing at us both.


	11. A Little Warning

****

Chapter eleven: A Little Warning

Jacob had me drop him off at Emily's house after we spent our last three hours together. He told me she was Sam's fiancee. This had me wondering if we would get married some day. Maybe we could be high school sweethearts and get married after we graduate. That was a good thought.

I pulled in the driveway, a few other cars were already parked. Jacob took my hand and led me inside.

Emily, I assumed, answered the door. She looked me up and down and scrunched up her nose. I guess Jacob was wrong, she didn't really like girls. He glared at her, pushing her out of the way.

"Do you have to be so mean Leah?" Jacob said, pulling me along with him.

She rolled her eyes. There were a lot of boys in the house. Another woman stood in the kitchen, fixing alot of food. It must have been lunch time at her house. I recognized a few of the boys from meeting them before.

Each one of the wolfs I already knew, besides Sam, greeted me in a large hug. Jacob rolled his eyes as Seth took my side. He was very happy I was joining the family. Jake has told me a few stories that involved me inside Seth's head.

Jacob took me around the house, introducing me to his wolf family. Emily was the last of them he wanted me to meet. He warned me not to stare, but I didn't understand why until I saw her. Three scars formed on her face. It looked like she was attacked by a bear.

Her warm smile brought me out of my thoughts. I shook her hand and returned the smile. Emily was very beautiful. No wonder why Sam would have imprinted on her.

"I hear your the one keeping Jacob away from us," Emily said, grinning.

It was a joke right? "Sorry, I just can't stay away," I looked at him with a smile. He was grinning ear to ear.

"Well its good to have another girl. I think girl time sounds nice once in awhile,"

"Oh yeah,"

Leah walked towards us, glaring at me. "I don't understand why you guys are so excited for Jacob finding her. She hangs out with the enemy,"

Jacob growled. "Shut up Leah. Go back to the hole you climbed out of,"

"Was that supposed to hurt me Jacob?" She chuckled, flinging her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm not afraid to hit you," he took a step closer. I held on to his arm, trying to stop him from getting closer to her.

"I wou-"

"Stop!" Sam yelled, cutting Leah off. "Stop fighting the both of you. Who cares who Avril hangs out with. Jacob is happy and we have to be happy for him! I don't want to hear you two bicker again,"

Both Leah and Jacob whispered profanities under their breath. I pulled on Jake's arm. He turned his head and nodded.

"She has to go so I'm going to walk her to the car," Jacob said walking towards the front door.

"It was nice to meet you all!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I heard a few mumbles of goodbye. Seth followed us out the door and pretended to busy himself with a tree.

Jacob hugged me close as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't want to let go, he was so warm. He kissed my forehead, cupping my cheeks. I closed the gap between us and claimed his lips.

We pulled apart, fingers still tangled together. The wind whipped around us. A shiver ran down my spine and I ran back into his arms. Jacob chuckled and wrapped his arms around my body.

"Come over as soon as you can," I demanded.

Jacob kissed the top of my head. "Of course, but it may be early in the morning,"

"I don't care, just come through the front door. I'll leave it open and everything,"

"Sure, sure,"

"Goodbye Jacob,"

I stood on my tip toes and kissed him one more time.

"Bye baby, I love you,"

He opened the car door for me. "I know you do,"

With a blow of a kiss and the start of an engine Jacob started to disappear into the distance.

* * *

There was nothing to do when I arrived back home. Jacob was my entertainment and he was gone. Maybe I could take a nap or drive around more? Or I could clean like my mother asked. Icky.

Bella and Edward! I haven't seem them in a few days! They weren't probably doing anything, or were there? Whatever I was going to give them a call anyways.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Bella's number. It rang three times before Edward picked it up. He was out of breath and I figured they just finished kissing or something. No matter what it was, I wasn't going to let that stop me from asking them to hang out.

"Is Bella there Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she just went into the shower," He replied.

I didn't let that stop me. "Well Jacob is busy and I was wondering if you two aren't busy if you wanted to hang out,"

Edward paused on the other line before chuckling. "So dog boy couldn't hang out and we're your second option."

He was too difficult. "Edward, you know if you and Jacob got along us four could hang out. But seriously, can you guys?"

"Has Jacob ever got angry around you besides that one night?"

Why was this his business? "No, why?"

"Oh just wondering," he had a slight enthusiasm in his voice. "He can be very dangerous around you,"

"So can you,"

Edward laughed again. "Yeah but he can't control his actions when he's very angry. He could kill you. I take it you met Emily already. Those scars on her face are from Sam. He got too angry around her if you know what I mean,"

Are you kidding me? Why would Edward tell me this? Does he know from experienced that the man I could love would hurt me in the future. I hated thinking like this. It always scared me.

Jacob was never angry around me. I've only seen a smile on his face. But maybe Edward is right, he could really hurt me. I mean he is a huge wolf! Actually an angry wolf at that! He could destroy me in one piece and I would be helpless.

"Um Edward," I began. "Have Bella call me when she can. I got to go. Bye!"

I ended the call and ran into my room to scream into my pillow. Edward really fucked things up for me now! Maybe Jacob can help me. He won't get too mad at Edward I hope. They wouldn't want to start a war. No, no one does. Bella and I would be stuck in the middle of it. They wouldn't hurt us at all, I hope.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are seriously amazing. Without you, I would probably barely update this story, but you readers are awesome! This was a short chapter compared to all the rest, I know, but it was a filler in. The plot of the story is taking place very soon. I had to take a while to get it going and stuff. You know how that is. But keep reviewing and the chapters will come quicker! Love you all!

Jesskuhh

(Mini Trish Stratus)


	12. The Wolf

****

Chapter twelve: The wolf

My eyes shot open as I heard my front door open. I waited patiently for my visitor to come storming into my bedroom. He did but he didn't storm, no he was more like sleep walking.

Jacob plopped on my bed and took in a breath. I crawled from my end of the bed to his and placed his head in my lap. He kissed my knee and wrapped one arm around my body, trying to give me a hug.

"Welcome home Jacob," I greeted, playing with his hair.

He groaned. "I am so tired,"

"Sleep then. I'll give you my famous massage while you do. Looks like you need it,"

"Awe please don't do that. You need your sleep to," Jacob pulled off his shorts and shirt, wearing only his boxers.

I looked like an idiot wearing a long, baggy T shirt. It would have been nice if I wore one of my cute bedroom sets since I knew he was coming here. But no I looked gross.

"Its fine Jacob. I want to give you one. Now lay on your chest," I patted a spot on the bed.

He pulled himself up and I sat on his butt. "Thanks baby,"

"No problem,"

Reaching over to my bedside table, I grabbed the massage oil. Jacobs back was so warm, it felt like I was massaging an iron.

I could feel his body relax as I moved my fingers around on his back. Jacob let out a satisfied moan as I worked out the knots in his back.

"This is not letting me sleep. I know what will," Jacob said.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

He didn't reply. His hand grabbed my thigh and he pulled me under him, kissing my lips hungrily. Who knew a short back massage could turn Jacob on. It was nice.

His lips moved with mine as we continued our make out session at three in the morning.

I pulled away from Jacob, stopping his hungry lips from touching mine again. He whimpered begging to continue but I shook my head no. All we seemed to do lately is eat and make out. We could do other things than that!

"Jake, all we do is make out. Can't we do other things?" For some reason this was really getting to me.

He kissed my forehead. "Yeah, I'm sorry. You must think I'm a huge horn ball. I promise I'm not! But that massage felt so good, it was too irresistible not to kiss you,"

I smiled. "That's cute. But after tonight, we have to do more than just make out all the time. Even though its pretty nice,"

Jacob smiled and kissed me on more time. It wasn't like his normal kisses, it was very addicting and he really made me want more.

"I hate you," I said, as he nipped at my neck.

His laughter sent a chill of excitement down my spine. I crashed our lips together one more time, enjoying our make out session.

* * *

"_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop, your so ridiculous, I can barely stop,_" My cell phone went off waking me from my dreams. I groaned, moving to get my phone, feeling Jacob's arms around my body. He grumbled something in his sleep as I reached for my phone.

Of course Bella would call this early in the morning.

"Hello?" I sounded horrible and half asleep on the phone.

"Avril! Did I wake you? I'm sorry!" Bella went into hysterics.

I rubbed my eyes. "No, its fine. What's up?"

"Well," she began. "Edward told me what he said to you yesterday. Don't listen to him. He is trying to scare you. I'm sorry about him,"

"Oh, its okay. I tried not to let it get to me too much," Great, I lied.

In fact it did get to me. I'm now afraid to see Jacob change. What if he attacks? Sam has so much faith in him that he won't attack but look at his Emily. That could be me. I really can't let anyone know I feel this way but then again Bella has been around him loads of times as a wolf and she wasn't attacked. Maybe I'm just overreacting still.

"Good, don't let it. But I'll talk to you later,"

"Bye,"

Jacob tightened his grip around my waist as I tried to get out of bed. He grunted as I tried one more time. I laid back down in bed, cuddling close to his chest. His body heat radiated on me and I immediately felt warm. The beat of his heart calmed me down from my scare earlier.

He kissed my forehead again before nuzzling in my hair.

"I have an idea for today," Jacob said breaking the silence.

I stopped listening to his heartbeat to hear him. "What's that?"

"Come with me to the woods, I want you to see me as a wolf. I think you waited long enough,"

A large lump appeared in my throat. Are you kidding me? Did he not understand the conversation me and Bella just had? Of course he did, he thinks I'm not afraid. Maybe I should tell him, how angry would he get? Jacob could understand, I'm new to all of this.

"Will I get hurt?"

His smile faded. He looked so worried but angry at the same time. "No of course you won't! Who told you would? Was it Emily's scars that scared you? I promise never to do that to you!" Jacob grabbed my face and kissed my lips.

I half smiled. "But Edward said-"

Jacob put his hand up, cutting me up. "Don't listen to that blood sucker. He hates anything that is a wolf. Were enemy's you know that Avril. I bet he'll say anything to make you hate me. Well I'm not going to let him. I'm going to punch him in his face,"

"Jake don't, he was just worried. I mean I'm new to all of this I don't know what to suspect and when I saw Emily, I just didn't know how to react,"

A tear slid down my cheek. I don't even know why I was starting to cry. This was non sense. Jacob was going to make sure I was safe no matter what. Why was I overestimating him?

I could feel Jake's dark eyes on me. He looked so sad to see me like this. Maybe I hurt his feelings. No, I didn't want to do that. It would kill me inside knowing I hurt the only man who loved me with all his heart and I could do the same in the end.

"Avril, you okay?" Jacob asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. I happen to think too much which gets me into trouble. But I would love to see you as a wolf,"

"Really? I promise you won't get hurt. Were just having a meeting is all. We have to be in wolf form so Sam can hear our thoughts,"

"Cool, lets get ready and we can go,"

Jacob lifted me up out of bed, throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I screamed in protest as he carried me to the shower. He turned the water on, kissed me on the lips, and pushed me out of my own bathroom!

Are you kidding me? Jacob totally just tricked me. I really thought he was going to let me shower first, but no he was greedy and fooled me. Well I wasn't going to let him get in first.

I opened the door back up just in time as he jumped in. His head stuck around the curtain, a confused expression on his face. Smirking, I slipped my clothes off and jumped in with him.

Nothing happened in the shower. We just made out for a few minutes, feeling each others bodies. Even though it would have been nice to fool around a little bit but I still wasn't ready. I was just more comfortable to be naked around him now.

I picked out my clothing for the day, low rise jeans, and my tight pink, off the shoulder long sleeve shirt with a black tank top underneath. Jacob wore his usual jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. He was never cold like normal humans would be.

We jumped into my car, going straight to the woods. Sam instructed all the wolf's to be in the woods before noon. Thank god we woke up earlier than later because we were almost late.

Before going into the woods, I grabbed my pink zip up hoodie from the back of my car. Jacob grabbed my hand and led me into the woods.

Everyone was already there, some in wolf form and some still human. It was very frightening to see these huge wolfs, but they all looked so friendly.

Jacob squeezed my hand and I looked up to him.

"You scared?" he asked.

"A little," there was no use in lying to him. He already seemed to know.

"Don't be, everything is fine," He kissed me on the lips, lingering there for a moment. "Ready?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Mhmm,"

With one last kiss on the lips I watched his whole body shake. I heard a very loud pop and Jacob exploded into a reddish brown wolf.

The Jacob wolf stared at me. It looked like he was smiling. I reached my shaking hand out and touched his nose. He licked my hand and nuzzled his head into my chest.

I felt the terror I had before leave as I realized Jacob was not going to hurt me. Just like he said. A sandy color wolf joined me and Jake. He licked my hand and I knew right away it was Seth.

The black wolf, seemed to be the leader, howled loudly. Both Jake and Seth looked at me one last time and went over towards him. It must have been Sam.

It felt like an hour before Jacob could come back to me. He was like a puppy I could cuddle with all the time. Seeing him as a wolf helped me feel more connected to him.

He stood on his back two legs and I watched him turn back into a human. I was shocked when no one noticed he was naked, his clothes next to him. Most of the boys decided to change back to human in front of me. All of them naked as well.

I turned around closing my eyes. How can they all be comfortable being naked around each other? It was nice to see Jake naked again but not Seth, Quil, Embry, or any of the other boys!

Jacob's clothed arm rest on my shoulders.

"How was that?" He smiled as we walked back towards my car.

"Not as scary as I thought. You are so cute as a wolf! I just wanted to cuddle with you all night long," I replied.

"We can do that tonight if you like,"

I thought for a moment. "No, I have something better in mind,"

"Really? What's that?" his eyebrow raised.

"You'll see, but lets get something to eat. I'm hungry,"

"Sounds good,"

His stomach rumbled with the engine as I started the car. I turned the radio on as I drove to the nearest restaurant around. Speeding a little beat. Hey I was hungry. Edward speeded all the time, it wouldn't hurt if I did for once.


	13. I Love You

****

Chapter thirteen: I love you

The restaurant was very delicious. Jacob ate more than me of course but I didn't mind paying for it. I mean my mother did leave me lots of money to survive while she was gone. She was coming back Sunday, which was tomorrow night.

I pulled Jake through the front door and straight to my room, stripping off my hoodie and long sleeve shirt off at the same time. He shrugged off his jacket, then pulled off his shirt, copying me. Maybe he knew what I had in mind.

Whatever I told him last night completely left my mind as I pushed him on the bed, kissing his lips. He didn't hesitate or stop me, but why would he? Its what we both wanted. I wanted to show him how I really felt tonight, it was perfect timing.

After I watched him transform and see everyone else I finally felt like a part of Jacob. We were really made for each other and destined to be together. Moving to Forks was one of the best decisions my mother has ever made.

I stradddled Jacob's waist, breaking the kiss at once. He looked at me confused but I only smiled.

"Jacob, there's something you should know," I started. Maybe if I made it sound horrible, it would shock him even more, plus it would be very entertaining.

"What's that?" his hands started to creep up my shirt. He didn't even notice the tone of my voice, so I waved my idea goodbye.

I stopped his hands. "After today I realized something," taking a breath before I finished. "I'm definitely sure that I am in love with you,"

Jacob smiled wide, sitting up instead of lying down. "Really?"

I shook my head.

His lips found mine and we kissed passionately. "I'm so happy to hear that,"

"I know, and I also want to try something different,"

"Whats that?" he said in between kisses he left on my neck.

"This,"

I reached over to my bedside table, opened the drawer and pulled out a fresh condom. His eyes grew wide at my idea and he smiled.

"Ya sure?" He asked.

"Duh! I'm pretty sure I want to,"

Jake grabbed the condom. "Let's get started,"

* * *

Last night was the best night of my life. For a virgin, Jacob was actually pretty amazing in bed. He was even better than this eight-teen year old I had sex with and he was a god in bed. The best part of it all was he could last for hours. After the third hour we both climaxed, Jake claimed he could have gone longer. I wasn't going to tell him wrong.

Jacob was awake before I was. I wrapped the sheet around my body, walking out into the living room where I saw him watching TV. He heard me coming and smiled, his arms stretched out for me.

"Good morning beautiful," Jacob greeted, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Morning," I replied, snuggling into his chest.

"You hungry? I made some ramen noodles this morning, I can get you some,"

I laughed. "Ramen noodles for breakfast? I like eating strawberries in the morning after last night,"

He smirked as I walked to the fridge, grabbing the whole container of strawberries. I washed them off in the sink, grabbed the sugar, and headed back to the couch.

Jacob grabbed a strawberry, dipping it in the sugar before i could. I glared as he took a bite.

"I wanted to be the first to have a strawberry," I pouted, dipping my own strawberry.

He ruffled up my hair. "Baby,"

I stuck out my tongue. "Then that makes you a pedophile,"

"Oh how's that?" he half smiled. I loved his smile so much.

"You had sex with a baby last night. I think that's a bit gross. You are a pedophile Jacob Black,"

At first he didn't have a reaction until he started laughing hysterically. I didn't understand what was so funny. Maybe I did something that I didn't realize I did. Whatever it was, he was laughing pretty hard.

I put down the strawberries and sugar on the coffee table and grabbed Jacob's laughing face.

"What is so funny?" I demanded.

"You call me a pedophile for having sex with a baby last night when it was the baby's idea to do it. So technically I could say I was raped," he smirked.

I gaped at him. That actually was pretty funny. A little giggle escaped from my mouth.

"You got me there. But I'm not a baby and your not a pedophile so lets forget all of this," I kissed him on the lips.

"Got it," he kissed me back. "I love you Avril Love,"

"And I love you Jacob Black,"

We kissed one more time, only to be interrupted by a car pulling in the drive way.

My heart started to race and I went into freak out mode. My mother was home and here I was with Jacob completely naked wrapped in a sheet and he was only wearing his boxers. She is going to kill me if she sees this.

I grabbed Jacob's hand and rushed him into my room. He looked puzzled as I threw clothes at him, urging him to get dressed. Finding my sweats on the floor I pulled them on with a tank top.

Kelsey made a nice entrance by dropping her suitcase on the floor once she was inside. I peaked my head out the door and waited till I saw her in my view. She noticed me and smiled.

"Honey! Come give me a hug, I missed you so much!" she said, her arms stretched out.

I smiled, afraid to leave but Jacob pushed me out the door. "I missed you too mom,"

She hugged me tight, taking a whiff as she did. I could feel my heart racing inside my chest as I knew she was going to smell Jacob on me.

Kelsey pulled me away, looking me up and down. Not saying a word, she headed straight to my room. I started to panic, Jacob was still in there!

My mother entered my room, her eyes growing wide when she saw Jacob sitting on my bed. He smiled, feeling very awkward. She looked at me as I stood in the doorway and back at him.

"Well it seems you had quite a night last night," She started looking around the room. "Next time you might want to cover your love making in the trash. Its just sticking out of the trash. I taught you better than that didn't I?"

My mouth hung open, Jacob smiled wide, and Kelsey chuckled. Did she really just say that? Out of all the things she could have said, it had to be about the condom. I didn't even know she knew. Maybe it was a dead give away. A boy in the room, ruffled hair, messy clothes. I guess she put it all together.

Jacob stood up, fully clothed now. He stuck his hand out and smiled friendly.

"Hello, my names Jacob Black and I've been dating your daughter for a while now," Jacob said shaking my mothers hand. He was so amazing.

"Why hello Jacob, I'm Kelsey,"

"Its very nice to meet you. And I'm sorry about um last night," he was even more cute when he was embarrassed.

"Don't worry Jacob, I understand young teenagers. It doesn't bother me at all,"

"Okay,"

"Would you like to stay for dinner tonight? I know its still early but I would love to get to know you more,"

"Sounds good,"

"Great," Kelsey headed out of my room, stopping in front of me. "Take a shower honey, its for the best,"

I slammed the door behind her and plopped on my bed. Jacob sat next to me, placing my head in his lap.

His fingers raked through my hair, combing out the snarls with his fingers. I looked up at Jacob as he continued to play with my hair, it felt amazing.

"Sorry about my mom, she can be a real pain," I commented, grabbing his free hand and tangling our fingers together.

"Its okay, shes pretty blunt. I like that," Jacob said, getting closer to my face.

I lifted my face up and kissed him on his lips. "I'm going to get in the shower, you should to," I winked.

"You got it,"

He followed me into the bathroom, understanding my plan fully. I beat him inside the shower first, waiting for him to join me.

As soon as he did, I pushed him against the wall, kissing him roughly. Jacob grabbed my legs, and pulled me up so I straddled his waist. I felt him go inside me, the pleasure soon taking over.

He moved my hips with his, going harder with each push. I raked my nails down his back as our lips moved together. Jacob slammed my back to the shower wall, getting better control.

I sucked in a breath as he started to push faster. Jake's hand found my breast and he played with the tip of my nipple, intensifying the pleasure. A moan erupted from my throat as I felt too near to climax.

Jacob pushed a few more times before we climaxed at the same time. My body went limp under his grip while I caught my breath. He kissed me one more time, catching his own breath.

We finished our shower, heading to my room straight afterward. My mother caught my eye as I passed her room. She winked before closing her door to muffle out any noise that we made.

I slipped on a light pink halter dress as soon as I was able to get dressed. Jacob changed into cut off shorts and a black beater. He looked very sexy.

"I didn't think you would want to do that with your mother a few feet away," Jacob noted, pulling on socks.

De tangling my hair I replied. "Yeah, but I wanted to. She doesn't care anyways so why not take advantage of it when I can?"

His hands wound around my waist from behind, his head rested on my shoulder. "Your really amazing you know that,"

"Ha, ha thanks. So are you,"

"Sure, sure," He kissed my neck, his breath warm.

"I just remembered something," Jacob walked towards the bedroom door, pulling it open half way.

"Where you going?"

"I have a vampire to punch before dinner," He grabbed my keys.

"Jacob no!" I yelled running after him, grabbing my sweatshirt first.

He jumped into the driver seat, waiting for me to join him. I closed the passenger door begging him not to go.

"Jacob please, Edward was just being annoying like he usually is. Please don't do this,"

His lips met mine. "Don't worry baby, I won't hurt him too much,"

The car rumbled to life. Jacob reversed the car, pulling out of the drive way, stomping on the gas pedal as soon as we were out of my mothers view.


	14. The First Fight

**Chapter fourteen: The first fight**

I started to panic as soon as Jacob drove into Bella's drive way. Charlie wasn't home thank god. We didn't need an actual cop here to see all of this.

Edward was already outside before I could unfasten my seat belt. Jacob bolted out of the car and I could see his body already shaking violently, his hands balled into fists. Bella rushed outside, having no clue what was going on.

She grabbed my hand and walked me a few feet away from the two boys. I didn't have time to explain what was going on as Jacob was already speaking.

"Do you really want to die blood sucker?" Jacob asked. You could hear the acid in his tone.

Edward chuckled. "Did I hurt your feelings?" he smiled, his teeth peaking out of his mouth.

"If you ever tell Avril anything ever again I will split you into a million of pieces,"

Bella gasped, catching on quicker than I suspected.

"I was just trying to keep her safe. Think about how defenseless she would have been if I didn't warn her about you possibly attacking,"

Jacob shuddered again, the tremors picking up faster. He was about to explode.

"Edward that's enough! You to Jacob!" Bella yelled over their voices.

They turned towards us. Jacob still shaking like a beast as Edward looked relaxed and very amused. I watched Jacob more, he worried me when he looked like this.

"Stop all of this drama. I'm sick of you two fighting and I barely have lived in Forks long enough to try and get used to it," I said joining the conversation.

Jacob's angry expression softened as I spoke. Edward found it amusing like everything else I say. He annoyed me like that.

I honestly didn't understand why these two had to fight. Who cares what the others did in the past. Seth and Edward get along why can't these two. All werewolf's and vampires don't have to fight, some can get along.

"Jacob get in the car, were going home," I said hugging Bella. "Sorry about this. I tried to stop him but I couldn't,"

"Don't worry about it. We'll hangout tomorrow and figure something out," Bella replied.

Edward smiled as Jacob headed towards the passenger side. "You might want to calm down before you leave _dog, _you might hurt someone,"

That was it. Jacob ran after Edward and threw the fist punch. Edward moved out of the way and watched as Jacob stumbled forwards. His body too close to exploding.

Bella and I went hysterical. We looked like chickens with our heads cut off as we screamed at Edward and Jacob to stop. Even though Jacob was the only one throwing punches, Edward just moved slightly out of the way.

"JACOB STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

His head turned towards me. I looked at him with so much hate, it must have hurt anyone to look at me. Even Bella had to look away from the piercing glare I was giving Jacob. Edward chuckled.

"Get in the car right now," I said through clenched teeth. "Edward I'm sorry but your not helping at all. Bella," I turned towards her. "I'll call you tonight,"

"Goodbye Avril," Bella said hugging me, trying to calm me down.

Jacob slightly stopped shaking as we entered the car. I pulled out of the driveway and headed straight to my house.

We didn't say anything on the car ride home. I gripped the steering wheel so tight my knuckles turned white. Jacob stopped shaking, staring at me the whole time. I never thought the man I loved could piss me off so much.

My mother watched as we came in side. She didn't say anything as I came in with an angry rage, Jacob sulking behind.

He headed straight to my bedroom as I removed my coat. I slammed the door behind me, still glaring at him.

"What is wrong with you!?" I exclaimed, feeling the hate in my voice.

"I'm sorry," Jacob began.

I shook my head. "Why do you hate Edward so much? He has done nothing to you!"

Jacob growled. "You have no idea what has happened between me and Edward. There is a reason why I hate him and you don't need to know,"

"I'm your girlfriend Jacob! It would make this relationship better if you just told me everything," I cringed as I could hear the acid in my voice by the way Jacob looked at me.

Jacob went from gritting his teeth to frowning. As soon as I accused him of the reason why my life wasn't that great, he grew depressed.

He slowly sat down on the bed, his face buried in his hands. I looked at him, breaking down in front of me. Now I seemed like a monster, breaking peoples hearts.

I sat next to Jacob, using my index finger with his chin.

He looked at me. "Is it really that bad to be with me?"

"Jacob, I didn't mean it," I confessed. "I'm sorry. I was just so angry,"

"Just tell me the truth. What do you think of me and this relationship?"

I didn't even need to think of my answer, I already knew it. "Jacob, I love you and I would be a dead soul if we never dated. Its just really hard to hang out with my best friend without the fear of you and Edward going at it like earlier. I just want you two to get over your differences and get along. Is that so much to ask?"

"No, I'll try but its difficult. Its in my nature to hate vampires. I can't stop that," Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I cuddled up to his chest as he rocked me.

"Fine, that's a start,"

I looked up at him, the smile I wanted played across his face. He kissed me softly and continued to rock me.

* * *

Bella invited me to Edward's house, by his request, after school. I was excited the moment she asked me. Finally, I get to see what his house looked like. Also it was an awesome feeling that I get to meet all the vampires in Forks.

Edward's Volvo whipped through traffic on the way to his house. I wasn't surprised that Edward speeds all the time. It was good to recognize his driving just in case we had another race.

Everyone was home when we arrived. Edward had his hand tangled with Bella's as soon as he was out of the car. I followed close behind as we entered the house.

"Avril!" Alice called my name from the top of the stairs. She rushed to my side and pulled me into a hug.

"Hello Alice," I replied as she was giving Bella a hug.

"What made you decide to come here?" she looked at Edward.

He smiled. "Just wait, you'll see,"

I didn't understand what he meant until my phone went off. Jacob was calling me. Edward smiled, all his teeth showing. Bella forced me to answer and I could see what was going to happen.

"Hey Jacob," I turned my back, I didn't want to see Edward's eyes. "I'm at Edward's with Bella," He started yelling at me just because I was at his house. "Do not come get me, I can perfectly well get a ride...No Jacob...Please don't, your acting childish...Whatever,"

The phone went dead. I wanted to chuck my phone across the room I was so angry. How could Jacob get so angry? It wasn't a crime to hang out with friends especially Bella and Edward. Now that I think about it, I wonder if Bella had these kind of problems when it was just her, Jacob, and Edward. Didn't turn out too bad I guess.

Edward chuckled, obviously reading my thoughts. He really wanted to fight with Jacob. I wonder if it would go so far that they started some kind of epic battle everyone would remember. That would be horrible, but interesting to see.

Bella looked at Edward for an explanation and he explained quickly. His lips moved so fast it was hard to understand. I was surprised she did by the look on her face.

I took a glance at Alice, she was completely still. Edward was still smiling, Bella looked a little concerned. How much trouble would we all be in if Jacob showed up ready to fight?

Before I could even think another thought, a loud, hard pound echoed through out the house. Alice rushed to answer it and I could hear the angry growls of Jacob.

Everyone followed me as I raced towards him. The angry, twisted expression on his face scared me when he saw Edward on my heels. He took a step inside as I approached him.

"Let's go Jacob," I pulled on his arm but he didn't budge, his eyes were glued on Edward. "Jacob," I said one more time.

He continued to stare at Edward, silent as ever.

"Nice to see you Jacob," Edward smirked.

Only that one little sentence set Jacob off. His tremors started back up and soon all the vampires in the house were at the door as Edward was in his fighting stance.

Three more wolfs came to the door, ready to transform when the time needed. It looked like a war was going to start, the other side waiting for the other to attack. This was childish and stupid.

"Were leaving," I stated, forcing Jacob to follow me. "Bella, after I deal with Jacob me and you need to talk,"

She nodded, understanding completely. "I know, give me a call,"

"Got it, see you tomorrow,"

"Bye,"

She waved goodbye, Edward nodding his goodbye. I waved back to the both of them before taking the drivers side of Jacob's rabbit.

Again, it was a silent ride home. Jacob stared out the window the whole time, thank god. I couldn't drive when he stared at me.

Instead of going to my house, we went to his. Billy wasn't home to witness the scene which would take place. One less person to worry about as I screamed at Jacob. I never understood why he wouldn't yell back, he just took it all.

Jacob headed straight to his little bedroom. I never saw his room until today. He laid down on the bed, his feet dangling over the edge. It didn't surprise me that he was too tall for the little bed.

"Seriously Jacob, you need to get your act together. Today I was supposed to have a relaxing fun day with Bella and Edward but you had to ruin it by going insane," I said, placing my hands on my hips.

Jacob rolled over on his back, staring at the ceiling. "Are we always going to fight? I hate fighting with you,"

"We wouldn't have to if you didn't act like such an immature idiot!"

He sat up, watching me fume in front of him.

"I can perfectly well get along with your friends! Why can't you get along with mine!?" I took a step back as he stood up, ready to walk out of the room. "Okay Jacob, walk away then, be a coward!" I screamed one more time as he stood in front of me.

His hands grabbed my face and he crashed our lips together. I leaned into him, deepening the kiss. No matter how angry I was at him, this was what I really wanted at the moment.

Jacob threw me on the bed, not breaking the kiss. We stripped off each others clothes as quickly as possible. All the anger and hate I had towards him a minute ago, disappeared as we made love in his room, on his bed.


	15. Billy

**Chapter fifteen: Billy **

Jacob was awake before I was. I felt him get up as soon as he moved but my body wouldn't let me, it was still tired from last night. It never occurred to me that Jacob could be so aggressive in bed, it was amazing.

I heard another voice outside the door, Billy must be home. How embarressing was this going to be? Not only did I look like crap, but now I had to find my clothes in the big pile on his floor. Looking around quickly, I spotted my pink halter top dress.

Just as I finished pulling it on, Jacob came into the room, a smile across his face. A tray of breakfast food with orange juice was in one hand as fresh clothes in the other, too bad the clothes were for him.

He kissed my forehead before setting the food in front of me, the clothes still gripped in one hand. I picked at my food as he watched me, maybe he still thought I was angry from last night. All I can remember is the bliss full night we had.

"Your glowing," Jacob commented, staring at my face.

How could he think I was glowing? I had no make up on, my hair was a mess, and I was wearing clothes from yesterday. Jacob must be going blind. "I do?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, last night must have been that great. You usually never glow afterwards,"

"Well for one, I'm not angry anymore," I smiled. "And I have the memory of a perfect night with the perfect man, and the fact that he didn't leave me in the morning was nice,"

"I wouldn't leave you,"

"But you could have,"

Jacob ruffled my already messy hair, kissing my lips softly. "Here," he handed me the clothes. "Its like a flood outside and I can't drive anywhere with all the rain, so we'll be here for awhile. I don't think you want to wear that dress all day,"

I grabbed the old black and red pleated pajama pants, worn out from being used a lot, and an old long black t shirt. After changing into the clothes, I felt so warm and comfortable. The old clothes were baggy but extra comfy. It was nice being wrapped up in his old clothes.

He watched as I hugged the clothes close to my chest. I was trying to remember what this felt like, Jacob letting me wear his clothes, it was so cute!

"I feel so special," I confessed, hugging him.

Jacob chuckled, smiling now. "Why?"

I snuggled up close, bringing my knees close to my chest. "Because I get to wear your clothes. I love it,"

"And you look pretty hot in them. You couldn't be sexier,"

Did he really just say that I looked sexy? Like I said before, my hair was a mess, no makeup on the face, and now in his clothes. Ick. What is Jacob looking at?

"But I look like crap. There is no make up on my face and my hair is all snarly," I bunched my blond white hair together, the pink strands hanging out.

"You look hot when your dressed up. But dressing like this, you look beautiful," he lifted my chin up, looking into my crystal blue eyes.

My eyes almost welled up in tears. Jacob was a complete sweetheart! No one has ever told me that before. He is making me fall more in love with him.

"God, I love you Jacob," I kissed him hard on the lips. "Your amazing,"

He smiled a goofy smile. "Why thank you, I love you to," he pecked me on the lips.

"Now come on Billy wants to say hi,"

"Oh,"

Jacob led me out of his room, our fingers locked together. He squeezed my hand one more time as he took me in front of Billy.

Billy had on hand on his wheel, and the controller in one. For an old man, he looked pretty good. Jacob must have inherited the looks from him. Anyways, I felt a little bad for him since he was in a wheel chair, but he seemed happy. His old black, slightly grey, hair was pulled back in a long braid which hung around his chest.

He looked up at Jacob and I as we sat on the couch. I pulled my legs up, leaning my head on Jacob's shoulder. Billy turned his chair slightly, so he could look at us.

We must have been doing something funny. Jacob and I were just sitting on the couch, hands locked and still in our pj's, was it not normal or something?

"You must be Avril, the one keeping Jacob away from me," Billy said, smiling himself.

I blushed. "Yes, that's me,"

"Jacob and Sam told you all about the Wolf situation, am I correct?"

Nodding my head I said, "Yup, and it doesn't bother me one bit,"

He chuckled. "That's good. Did he explain the imprinting part?"

"Yes he did. And don't worry I won't break your son's heart. I'll be the worried one thinking he'll imprint on another girl and I would lose him,"

Jacob turned towards me, frowning. I smiled, kissing his pouting lips. Billy laughed again.

He put his hand up. "Don't worry. That's not possible. I just wanted to make sure your here to stay. I would hate to see this go to a waste. Sorry for asking,"

"No, its perfectly understandable. My mom might ask Jacob the same thing. She has been wanting to meet him better,"

Jacob groaned. "Should I be scared?" he asked.

I giggled. "Don't be, she is harmless,"

"Good," he kissed my forehead.

I snuggled up closer to Jacob, his arm wrapping around my body, as he turned the TV on. Cartoons were on in the morning and we decided to watch Scooby Doo. Billy watched as we cuddled together, noticing we were really in love. A smile crept on his face every time we kissed.

The rain didn't stop until around seven at night. All the roads were practically flooded. A few cars zoomed past Jacob's house, bringing a lot of water up with them. There was no way I could get to Bella unless a miracle happened.

Bella called my cell along with my mother. They both asked me to come home later tomorrow and wait till the rain water dies down so I could get safelyhome. How come my plans always fail when I want to hang out with Bella? Thid is so lame.

Jacob was extremely happy that I wasn't leaving. He loved having me around and Billy loved my company as well.

Since we couldn't order pizza I agreed to make dinner for the two. I pulled out some noodles and meat, getting to work on spaghetti. Jacob watched as I made dinner, hoping to learn sometime.

"You remind me of Bella and Emily in a way," Jacob said, still watching me.

"How's that?" I didn't think I acted like any of the two. Plus I only met Emily once.

"They always cook. I can never understand why girls love to cook so much,"

I laughed. "Just live with it. Cooking is fun, my mother taught me when I was ten,"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder as I stirred the meat. "I want to cook for you sometime,"

"Okay, tomorrow night you can come over and make dinner for me and my mom. After I see Bella of course,"

"Sounds good," Jake kissed me on the head before continuing to watch.

The spaghetti was done ten minutes later. Jacob set the table as I placed the food in front of everyone. Billy was already at the table before we even started.

Supper was very good. I didn't think I could cook that well. Billy was pleased, he was happy not to eat pizza again. Jacob finished off the pasta, leaving no left overs.

We headed into his room to be alone. Billy was watching TV again, an ice cream bowl in his lap.

My phone went off, just as I started cuddling with my boyfriend. I looked at the caller ID as it read Jessica. Jacob snorted with laughter. All I wanted to know at the moment was how did she get my number. No one had my number except Bella and Edward besides Jacob.

"Hello?" I asked.

Her voice was very cheery. "Hey Avril! What's up!?"

"Just hanging out, whatcha need?" I jabbed Jacob in the side as he couldn't stop laughing at Jessica on the phone.

"Would you like to go to the mall with me and Lauren for the dance at school on Friday night?"

The weather couldn't be any better today. Since it rained so much Bella and I agreed to hang out tomorrow, and I don't have to see Jessica and Lauren! I couldn't stop smiling.

"Sorry Jess," I started. "I'm busy tomorrow,"

"Oh," her voice wasn't so high this time. "Maybe another day then,"

"Yeah,"

"See you on Monday,"

"Bye,"

I ended the call, turning my phone off at the same time. Jacob chuckled and threw my phone on a pile of clothes.

"That was funny,"

"No, that was annoying. I don't know why Jessica and Lauren like me so much,"

Jacob laid me down next to him. "Cause your adorable and amazing. Who wouldn't like you?"

I used my elbow as support, leaning up a little bit. "I know,"

Jake smiled, pulling my face to his, our lips locking together. We messed around a little bit, not going too far since Billy was in the other room. Last thing we wanted at the moment was Billy walking in on us making love. Now that could be extremely embarrassing.


	16. Kelsey and Bella

**Chapter sixteen: Kelsey and Bella**

"Mom!" I yelled right as I opened the front door, still clad in Jacob's old clothes.

She came rushing from her room, arms held out. We shared a big bear hug. Jacob even hugged my mother as well, it was such a Kodak moment.

"You finally decided to be home I see," Kelsey said looking between me and Jacob.

"I missed you mom,"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you did, what do you need this time?"

I giggled. "Change of clothes, food, and a day with you and my boyfriend and then later tonight I plan to go to Bella's,"

Kelsey's face lit up at the mention of Bella's name. "It's so nice that you plan to go over there. Charlie invited me for dinner tonight. He wanted you to come along,"

What!? Is Charlie trying to hook up with my mother? How strange can this get. Kelsey would be the last person I thought Charlie would ever fall for, I mean he is the law and she is a total wreck! This wouldn't work out and I would hate to see my mother hurt in the end but then again having the chance to be related to Bella would be pretty awesome!

Staying off the subject of my mother's love life I decided to change the subject. "I'm going in my room to change. Jacob's going to make lunch for us today, so don't cook anything,"

Kelsey looked at Jacob in total awe. "Thanks hun, I hate cooking,"

"No problem Ms. Love," Jacob replied running his hand through his shoulder length black hair.

She watched as we disappeared around the corner and into my room. I was glad to be out of her sight for the time being. The whole Charlie thing just overwhelmed me for a minute. Best to get away before she has time to talk about it again.

Jacob sat on my bed as I went through my closet stuffed with clothes. I pulled out faded blue ripped jeans, and a pink baby T with a gold peace sign in the front.

I grabbed my brush on my bedside table and worked the knots out of my hair. Jacob chuckled as I struggled, the knots getting the best of me. He motioned me to sit in between his legs on the bed and I obeyed.

He took the brush out of my hands and brushed out the knots without any struggle.

"Baby, you are awesome!" I commented, feeling the silk of my hair after its been brushed.

"Thanks, I have the same problem sometimes," Jacob said smiling.

I kissed him on the lips, keeping our faces inches from each other afterwards. Jacob looked deeply in my eyes, his hand cupping the side of my face. He closed the gap between us, kissing me passionately.

Jacob fell back bringing me down with him without breaking the kiss. Switching posistions he became on top as I wrapped my legs around his waist on the bottom. His hands trailed along my body as his tongue entered my mouth.

The moment was heating up quickly. The clothes I just put on slowly started coming off. My pants were the first to come off. I felt his fingertips trail between my legs.

I let out a soft moan of pleasure as I felt his fingers enter me. Jacob kissed me harder as he pleasured me, the moment was so prefect.

Just before we could get any further my mother walked in, turning on the light as she did. She smiled, catching us in the moment. Jacob froze in terror as I pulled the blanket over us.

"Mother! Do you know how to knock!?" I screamed at her.

She continued to smile, holding in her laugh. "I'm sorry honey, but I'm hungry. When is lunch?" her voice became to crack and it was getting hard for her not to laugh.

"It will be done in a few minutes! Get out!"

"O-Okay!" she stuttered, her body jolting to side to side as her laughter was getting the best of her. "Sorry t-to both-her you,"

My mother closed my bedroom door shut. Her laughter erupted through the house as soon as the door was closed.

I pulled my jeans back on, disappointing Jacob. He wished to continue but I knew my mother would walk in again. He pecked me on the lips before leaving the bedroom to the kitchen.

Kelsey pretended to watch a funny show when I joined her in the living room. Jacob looked through every cabinet trying to find something for lunch. I helped him out by grabbing five boxes of macaroni and cheese, leaving him to find the ingredients needed.

Lunch was done quickly, thank god. My mother couldn't stop asking when we would eat. Jacob and I both were already annoyed with her. Eating at the same table will be even worse.

Jacob sat next to me while my mother took head of the table. She looked at the large bowl of macaroni and cheese skeptically, probably trying to find a reason why he made so much.

"Mom, he didn't poison the food," I said grabbing a small bowl's worth. She picked at it for a moment. "Seriously mom, its fine. Right Jacob?"

"Sure, sure," he replied naturally. His mind was too concentrated on the food.

"Why is there so much?" Kelsey looked over the bowl full of noodles. "There's only three people eating. This will all go to waste after tonight,"

My god she is embarrassing. "Jacob eats a lot. There won't be extras I promise,"

"Yeah don't worry Ms. Love, my friends and father like to tell me I eat like a wolf," He smirked at his little joke.

I giggled quietly.

"Fine, and thank you for making this Jacob. It looks delicious," Kelsey finally took her first bite.

Lunch wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. My mother seemed to act a bit normal besides what she did towards the begining.

We joined her for a afternoon movie. She let me pick out the DVD and of course I picked my favorite, Donnie Darko. It's such a classic and an amazing movie! Plus Donnie is really hot.

Jacob is hot to but hey I can like men that I will never ever get. It's not a crime to fantasize. Plus I would pick Jacob over him any day.

* * *

Bella informed me before I left to her house that Charlie wanted to have fun family time. We both knew this was going to turn our horribly. As long as we stayed in her room the entire time, it wouldn't be too painful for us. I really didn't want to see my mother flirt with Charlie or any other man.

Her room was very cute. I could tell Edward stayed over night a lot. Some of his clothes were strewn all over the floor. Bella picked them up, throwing them in her closet.

I took a seat on her bed, sitting cross legged. Bella sat in the computer chair, twirling around like a little kid.

"So about Jacob and Edward, eh?" I started. The silence was a little awkward for me.

Bella nodded. "They never fought like this before. I don't know what has gotten into Edward or Jacob,"

"I don't want a war to break out over me. Jacob seriously has anger problems,"

"Well he can't help it. It's in his nature to get angry easily when someone is messing with the things or people he loves,"

She was right, but this fighting wasn't necessary. "I got it. My mother has been planning a trip to California for awhile and she finally thinks we can go. I'll bring Jacob with me and try to convince him to stop all the drama. And while were away you can talk to Edward too. It'll be easier if we have them alone,"

"Sounds good! I think it should work. We can call each other on the progress and maybe Jacob and Edward will talk on the phone and work it out. If they did it in person they would probably throw punches again,"

"Yeah, so I'll talk to my mom and get the trip planned!"

Before I we could discuss any further, my mother was calling our names. Dinner was ready. We both groaned before heading downstairs.

The table was set and the potatoes, b-b-q chicken was placed in the middle of the table. Charlie sat next to Kelsey on one side of as Bella and I took the two seats opposite of them.

It was very awkward watching my mother and Charlie flirt secretly during dinner. I couldn't help but gag every time Kelsey offered to help him with the chicken. The fact that Charlie had trouble with it was beyond me. All you had to do was stick it in your mouth. A baby could do that!

I noticed Bella choke on her food when Charlie would compliment Kelsey. He said some crazy shit too. Who tells someone they have a nice posture? Parents are a mystery.

"Are you a protester for peace Avril?" Charlie asked in between bites. He must have noticed my shirt.

I swallowed my food before answering. "Yeah, I'm a hippy at heart,"

"During my teen years I remember all my friends were hippies. We would sometimes stand outside buildings and beg for peace around the world. It was very funny to me because I think war is good for the country,"

My mother nodded her head, agreeing. Her blond hair was actually down. She seemed to be pretty serious with Charlie. "I agree,"

I rolled my eyes. "So you think its okay to kill someone to get your way? That's fucked up,"

"Avril!" Kelsey hissed. "Watch your language.

Bella giggled, holding in her laugh as much as she could. Charlie shot her a death glare and she quickly controlled her giggles.

"Sorry, we have to agree to disagree," I said, giving up the whole fight. It wasn't worth it.

"Bella," my mother started. "I hear you've been dating Edward for awhile now. Do you go on double dates with Jacob and Avril?"

Bella smiled politely. "We try but the boys just don't get along,"

Charlie frowned. "I knew Edward would hate a good kid like Jacob,"

Bella rolled her eyes this time. "Charlie stop. Edward is a good man,"

"Yeah, he's a sweetheart and Bella is lucky to have one of the few men who are like him," I added, helping my best friend out.

She smiled at me, I smiled in return.

"I think your one of the good men out in the world Charlie," Kelsey said touching his hand with her fingertips.

He smiled, holding her hand. "Thank you Kelsey, you are a fine woman,"

Both Bella and I almost fell out of our chairs for laughing so hard. Who says that to someone? Those had to be the corniest lines I have ever heard in my life! My mother should be beat down for that one.

Tears sprang in my eyes, my stomach ached with pain as I continued to laugh. Bella clung on to me on the floor. We couldn't stand from laughing so much. Our parents didn't like it one bit.

After regaining control of each other we rushed up to her room to finish the night off. Our laughter echoed through the house until her bedroom door cut off all noise.


	17. Its Serious

****

Chapter seventeen: It's serious.

"I can't believe they are still on the phone!" I said for the millionth time to Bella on my cell.

I looked around the corner, watching my mother talk to Charlie while sitting on the couch, flirting like a teenager. Bella was watching on the other line watching him as well.

"Do you think this is serious?" Bella asked almost gagging as Charlie told Kelsey she had a cute laugh.

Shivers shot down my spine as soon as my mother told Charlie he has a cute sneeze. "Maybe. They are so weird together. Why do they keep saying stupid shit?"

"Back then that's what they must have said to each other. Gross,"

"Remember last night when Charlie told my mom she had a nice posture? Oh my gosh! I never laughed so hard in my life, even if I held it in," We both busted out in obnoxious laughter.

"I-thought-I-was-going-to-hurl!" Bella said in between laughs.

I couldn't even talk because I was laughing so hard. It didn't dawn on me that my mother started paying attention to my conversation with Bella.

"And when she fed him food, that was disturbing!" I laughed.

We shared a quick laugh before my mother cleared her throat, standing in front of me.

My heart practically stopped in place. I stopped laughing immediately.

"What was that Avril Marilyn Love?"

Bella stopped laughing when she heard my mom speak. "Call me back!"

"Bye," I hung up my cell, placing it in my pocket. "I love you," I shrunk under her glare.

Never in my life have I been so scared of my mother like I am now. She had this one look she would always give me when I really pissed her off. I'm in so much trouble. Maybe talking so close to her wasn't the best idea ever.

She hung up the phone with Charlie, crossing her arms over her chest. Her foot tapped with annoyance as I decided to sit on the floor.

"I don't say anything about you and Jacob. You don't need to say anything about me and Charlie," She said, using her serious voice.

I nodded my head. "Sorry, I'm a teenager, what do you expect? Your dating my best friends father. It's really weird for us so making fun of you two made it all better,"

Kelsey flipped her blond hair. "I'll remember that next time I know you and Jacob are having sex in my house,"

She smirked once and headed to her room, slamming the door behind her. Man, did I really piss her off that much? We haven't lived here that long and she is already falling for someone. Wait, I can't say that because I've already fallen for Jacob. But this is Charlie were talking about! From what Bella told me he used to be so stuck on Renee his ex!

Maybe I should tell her that. Kelsey should understand right? I mean she still loves my dad, but hates his guts at the same time. Charlie is still in love with Renee though. If she decides to come back to him, leaving her new husband now, he would take her back in a heart beat. At least that's what Bella tells me.

Shut up, shut up, shut up. I need to be happy for my mother. I'll support her with this whole Charlie thing but if it backfires, she is not crying on me all the time again.

* * *

My alarm clock beeped obnoxiously just like every morning. I turned it off, pulling the covers away from my face. I pulled back my curtains noticing the rain slash down on the ground. Another rainy day, when was it going to end?

I pulled on blue faded jeans, pink tank top, and a black vest. Since it was raining, I left my hair down. The rain would have messed it up anyways. I put on my waterproof makeup just in case the rain got near it, I hated when my makeup got messed up.

Kelsey didn't make a big breakfast like usual before I go to school. She must have been still mad at me for last night. I poured myself a bowl of Coco puffs and ate slowly.

She came out of her bedroom wearing her work clothes. I smiled at her hoping she would smile back. But no, she didn't.

"Mom, please don't be mad. I'm sorry about making fun of you. Its just new to me and I'm happy you found another guy other than dad. But its Charlie, it will take some getting used to. I promise not to say anything else about him or you being together," I rambled on, telling her what she wanted to hear.

Kelsey smiled. "Thank you honey. I love you so much and it means a lot to me that your going to try. That's all I ask from you," She kissed my head. "Now get to school, your going to be late,"

"Okay," I grabbed my pink backpack. "Love ya mom, bye!"

Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice were waiting for me by our usual parking spots. I jumped out of the car and hugged each one of my friends.

Quickly, I explained to Bella what happened after we got off the phone with my mom. Edward decided to read my thoughts before I could even begin, he was already laughing. Alice joined in, wanting to know what was so funny.

She laughed for a minute then almost fainted. The thought of Charlie dating after being so stuck on Renee surprised her.

"Don't ruin this for Charlie you two," Alice started. "He deserves a woman to love,"

We giggled. "Okay Alice, we won't ruin anything," I agreed.

"You should see them together though. It's really funny," Bella said smiling.

Alice shook her head. "Can you two be anymore impossible?"

I looked at Bella and she looked at with me with a smirk across her face. "Probably," we said in unison.

"Now that's funny," Jasper said chuckling.

"Come on lets get too class," Edward said guiding us all towards the buildings.

"Ugh, I hate you," I said swinging my backpack around my shoulder.

Edward smiled, taking hold of his girlfriend's hand. "And you have to see me all day. Doesn't it suck hating people?"

"I will not hesitate to slap you," I lifted my hand up in warning. He could probably block it before I could even try and slap him. Stupid vampire powers.

All he could do was smirk. Bella gave us her 'don't say anything else' look. We didn't say anything else, till we got into class. Then we all just chatted before Mr. Mason could teach us anything.

* * *

Jacob was leaning on the drivers door of the Challenger when school ended. I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. His arms locked on my butt, keeping me from dropping. He gave me a hello kissed while a few people watched.

Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice all watched us a few feet away. It didn't even bother me one bit.

"How did you get here? I don't see your rabbit or bike," I said looking at my surroundings.

"I ran here," Jacob replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward ready to make his comment. Bella pushed him into the Volvo waving me goodbye. They sped off seconds later.

"Well get in the car. Let's get home. I've missed you,"

"I missed you too but I'm driving," He grabbed the keys from my hand.

I jumped into the passenger side throwing my backpack in the back. "Who's house?"

"Mine, my dad is gone,"

"Perfect,"

He started the engine, zooming out of the parking lot.


	18. Issues

****

Chapter eighteen: Issues.

Just like Jacob said, Billy wasn't home. Instead a few of his wolf friends were over. I didn't know why he didn't tell me earlier about this. Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise of some sort.

He took my hand after getting out of the car. Sam was already at the door before Jacob could even grasp the door handle. I walked in the house first, seeing only three other boys and one girl in the house. Thank god it was Embry, Quil, and Seth. But Leah was another story, she hated me.

I sat down on the couch next to Quil. Leah was glaring a few feet away. Jacob pushed past Leah to his bedroom. He motioned me to follow him and I did.

"What's going on Jacob?" I asked as soon as he closed his bedroom door.

"Sam wants to talk about the issue with Edward and I. Were going to try and solve it without a fight," Jacob replied, pulling me into a hug.

"So then you two can be friends?"

He chuckled. "I highly doubt Edward and I could ever be friends. There is too much history between us,"

I rolled my eyes, taking a seat on his bed. "How long can they wait for you to explain to me?"

"Avril," He sighed. "I'll tell you later but for now I need you to call Bella and see if she and Edward can come over. Sam wants to speak to him,"

I pulled out my cell, quickly dialing Bella's number. It went straight to voice mail. Her and Edward must be pretty busy if she turned her phone off.

"There busy, I'm sorry. I'm not going to keep bugging them,"

Jacob glared at the wall next to him, punching it with as much strength as he could. I jumped as soon as his fist connected with the wall. He managed to leave a big dent in the wall. Before I could say anything to him he left the room, closing the door behind him.

I almost felt like crying. How could Jacob get so angry at me? Its not my fault Bella doesn't answer her phone, she's busy is all. Maybe today was the only day they could figure this whole thing out.

My heart jumped as I heard the doorknob turn, hoping Jacob was coming back. Leah walked into the room, glaring at me. My whole body felt limp from the disappointment. She leaned against the door staring at me.

She opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her. "What did I do to you Leah? Ever since we first met you've hated me. Did I do something that I don't know about? Because if I did please tell me. It's really hard to deal with Jacob's short temper and then your attitude. This is all so new to me and your not helping one bit. All you do is say rude comments and glare at me. What can I do for you to stop?" I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks. This was too much for me to handle at the moment. I just broke down.

Leah's face softened and she sat down next to me. I continued to cry, forgetting that she was there. "I'm sorry."

I shot my head up, looking at her shocked. Leah just said sorry. What was going on?

"I know I can be a real bitch. You don't deserve that. And I know what your thinking. I just said something nice, a big shocker. But just seeing you break down like this reminded me of when Sam left me for Emily. I feel bad now,"

I continued to let the tears fall. "Its so hard you know. Jacob is always fighting with Edward and he makes it very hard for me to hang out with him and Bella. And now because I can't get a hold of them he goes and punches a hole in the wall! What did I do? Am I doing anything to him? Does he not like me anymore? What am I supposed to do? I don't know what to do," I rambled on to one of the people I never thought I would.

She didn't even know what to do. All she really knew how to do was be mean and understand a heartbreak. But nothing like this. Leah patted my back, hoping it would work.

"Uh I don't really know what to say. It's different being a wolf then dating one," she laughed awkwardly. "And I never imprinted before so I don't know how Jacob feels for you. But I can tell by the way he looks at you that he loves you. I'm pretty sure you didn't do anything either,"

"But after I told him I wouldn't help anymore he just exploded!"

Leah's eyes grew the size of dinner plates. "Did he transform into a wolf real quick or something?"

I noticed her expression and half smiled, the tears still running down my cheek's. "No, his anger got the better of him but he wasn't trembling or anything. I don't know what I would do if I pissed him off so much he transformed in front of my eyes. I would probably die,"

"Do you worry everyday that he will get so angry at you and transform?"

Her question caught me off guard. Never once in my life have I thought about me being able to get him that angry. I've seen how quickly he could get angry when Edward was around. But what if I could do that to him? Would he really hate me forever? Would I really lose Jacob forever? I can't think like this.

I felt myself cry even harder than before. Leah tried to put her arm around me but I ran out of the room. Everyone watched as I ran out the house, crying my eyes out.

My car was only a few feet away. I felt my body being grabbed and I stopped running. The man turned me around and I was staring straight into Jacob's brown eyes. He moved my hair from my face before picking me up bridal style.

Sam opened the front door for us. Jacob brought me back into his room. Why did I have to keep coming back to this room?

Jacob rocked me in his arms as he sat on the corner of his bed.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jacob cooed.

Leah was standing in the doorway. She knew exactly what was going on with me. I looked at her with tear stained eyes and she explained to Jacob what our talk was about. The whole time she explained to him, he looked so sad, like the whole world was against him and he couldn't do anything.

He loosened his grip around me and dropped his head. I watched a single tear slide down his cheek. Leah left as soon as she finished talking, leaving us alone.

I sat up, still sitting on his lap. Jacob turned his head, his hair falling in his face. He wouldn't let me see him. Why couldn't I see my own boyfriend cry?

"Jacob, I'm sorry," I said, placing my hand on the side of his cheek.

He grabbed my hand, kissing the back of it. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I promise to never get that mad again,"

Jacob pecked me on the lips, that's all I would let him do. "Don't hold back any emotion around me, that's dumb. I'm just scared you'll leave me Jacob. And I never thought being Edward's friend could bring so much trouble,"

"Bella had the same problem with the two of us. It doesn't seem to change does it? We just need to get a hold of the Cullen family and sort this out. I promise it will get better,"

"Fine, but I'm going to go home. This is very stressfull you know,"

"Okay, let me walk you out,"

We laced our fingers together and walked out of his room towards the front door. Leah smiled and waved goodbye, I returned the gesture. Everyone looked astonished at her behavior but she reassured them she was still the bitchy Leah they knew. Only I knew the nice side she had.

* * *

My mother was home by the time I walked in through the door. She was making herself a glass of wine when she spotted me. I forgot to fix my makeup in the car realizing just now that it was running down my face from all the crying.

She motioned me towards her and I went. Kelsey pulled out another wine glass and poured me half. I took the glass and sipped it slowly.

"What's wrong honey?" Kelsey said gulping her wine down.

"Just some stuff happened between me and Jacob. Were good now, don't worry," I replied.

"Are you sure? You look pretty beat up,"

I rolled my eyes. "I just did a lot of crying. I thought for like a minute Jacob was going to break up with me but his cousin Leah reassured me he wasn't," I couldn't tell my mom Leah was a friend or she would automatically think he was leaving me for her no matter what he said.

"That's good because I have some good news,"

Of course she had good news. She only drank her expensive wine when something amazing was going to happen, especially if she gave me some.

"We have to go back home to Maine to get the money your father owes me from the divorce. I know you really wanted to go to California but I don't want to face him alone,"

I groaned. There was no way I was going back home. After moving to Forks I figured I'd never have to go back ever again. Why can't I just go to Cali and she can go home with Charlie! Oh my gosh, what a perfect idea.

"Mom, I really don't want to go back home. I would die if I had to see everyone again." I started, taking another sip of wine. "How about you go get the money with Charlie and you can send me, Bella, Edward, and Jacob to California for a week. I promise we'll be good,"

She thought for a moment, grabbing more wine. I knew my idea might be successfull because she had a little smile on her face. Bringing Charlie into this was an awesome idea.

"Let me talk to Charlie and see what he thinks. I thought Edward and Jacob don't get along?"

Oh shit, I totally forgot all about that. I'm pretty sure they could stand each other for at least one week. Plus Edward couldn't be in the sun which was another bad thing. Maybe Bella can figure something out.

"They are good now. Just hurry up and call him mom!" I said, not even giving her another second to think.

I shoved her cell into her hand. "Calm down Avril, I don't even know if Charlie would be down to help me,"

"Oh he will, don't worry about it,"

As soon as she started talking to Charlie I rushed in my room to Bella. Hopefully she would pick up this time and we could get this all figured out.


	19. Leaving

****

Chapter nineteen: Leaving.

The vacation was set! Bella, Edward, Jacob, and I were going to California to stay at the Hilton, thanks for Edward pitching in the money for it, while my mother went with Charlie to retrieve her money. This was going to be the best ever! Jacob agreed to get along with Edward since he bought us a conjoined room in the nicest, expensive place ever.

One of the best parts of the whole trip was we got to do whatever we wanted! Edward agreed to pay for everything. My mother wasn't happy about that. She wanted to pay for everything. I convinced her after talking to Edward more about it. He said he has enough money to build a whole new world of his own, with everything he needed and more. It never occurred to me how rich the Cullen family is.

I started packing as soon as my mom confirmed the trip. Jacob was coming over soon and I wanted all my packing done so I could help him. Boys are never really good at packing for vacations. I've already got four suitcases of what I need. Maybe that might be a little too much.

My mother walked into my room as I started dancing to the song "Show stopper" by Danity Kane. She laughed and told me Jacob was at the door. I rushed out of the room and to the front door.

Jacob picked me up in his arms as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed my forehead and walked into my room, still holding me in his arms.

"Why do you have so many suitcases? Were going to be gone for a week, not a whole month," Jacob said, setting me on my own two feet.

"I am a girl you know. We have a lot of needs. Especially if were going to California! I have to look my best you know," I replied sitting on my bed.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "You always look your best no matter what. You don't need makeup or sexy clothes to look good, your already beautiful without all of that,"

"Awe honey, that's so sweet!" I kissed him on the lips. "But still, I'm going to bring all of this. Which reminds me. We have to get your stuff packed. I know you probably forgot something,"

"All I need is packed. Let's just sit in your room and relax. Plus your mom is going to Charlie's, leaving us alone for the time being," He wiggled his eyebrows and I knew exactly what was on his mind.

Jacob covered my mouth with his hand so we could listen closely to my mother leaving in her car. I smiled hearing it roar off into the distance. We really were home alone. It's weird how Jacob knew my mother was leaving and she didn't tell me.

Before I could have any reaction to anything, Jacob's lips were already on mine. I wasn't complaining, Jacob can have me all night if he wants to.

* * *

"Can you believe it!? Were leaving in one day!" Bella exclaimed while we walked to class.

Edward chuckled next to her. "You think you can keep your dog under control?" He asked me.

I glared at him. "What did we promise?"

"Not to piss him off in any way shape or form,"

He was missing one last detail.

"And not crack any jokes about him,"

"Your such a good boy," I smiled, ruffling his hair a little bit.

Bella giggled quietly.

"You never said anything about messing with you," Edward snapped back.

Uh! How could I forget to tell him not to bug me either!? This is supposed to be fun time. Not pick on the humans. Ha ha, that was kind of funny because I am a human and he's a vampire. Did you hear that Edward? I just made a very funny joke.

I turned to him to see if he was listening to my thoughts. To my success he was. He looked at me with a huge smile spread across his face. Bella looked between us as he continued to smile and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"I just made a really funny joke and Edward was ease dropping in my thoughts," I said feeling triumphant.

"What joke?"

The warning bell rang. "Have Edward tell you, I got to run to class. Bye!" I waved them off, running down the hall to my next class.

School felt like forever! We were departing tomorrow and school felt like longer than the six hours we had to attend to. Bella was a little antsy as well. Edward didn't even seem phased. He just let the day pass on without even mentioning about leaving. I wonder if he's actually happy about going or just going because Bella wants to. Whatever it is, I will find out later.

Jacob was at my car again but this time with a bigger suitcase than the last one I helped him with. He was able to pack everything he needed with the help of Billy. Thank god for his father. I have to remember to thank him when we got back.

He pulled me into a big wolf hug, I don't need to say bear since he isn't one, and kissed me on the lips. I unlocked the door, letting him stuff his suitcase in the trunk before pulling out of the school parking lot.

Charlie was over at my house by the time Jacob and I arrived home. He was helping my mother pack her suitcase for when they leave tomorrow to Maine.

Kelsey greeted us at the door. Jacob traded off a conversation with her while I ran in my room to change. My clothes were just not so comfortable today.

I quickly pulled on black booty shorts and a white tank top. This was extremely comfortable. Jacob smiled at my new choice of clothes. Kelsey and Charlie on the other hand disapproved. I could tell by the looks they were shooting at me.

"What you two got planned today?" My mother asked.

I grabbed a class of water before replying. "Chilling over here till its time to leave. If that's okay,"

She nodded her head. "Yes, that's fine. What time is your flight?"

"Early tomorrow morning," Jacob poked me in the side.

He didn't like me lying to my mother. What was I supposed to tell her? Edward and I plan to race all the way to the hotel and outrun the cops if they find us? No, that would not go well with my mother.

"Okay, you'll probably leave before me then," She said, not even noticing Jacob and I having a glare off.

"Yup, so I'll kiss you goodbye in the morning!"

"Sounds good,"

Jacob and I headed to my room before my mother could talk to us any longer. I didn't need her finding out our plan by silently arguing with Jacob. I don't know why he wasn't okay with this. It was completely fine with Bella which was a major shock!

I sat cross legged on my bed while Jacob stood in front of me. He still was a little peeved at my stunt with my mother.

"Why didn't you tell your mom the real plan?" Jacob asked.

"Because she would have killed me and not let us leave. Just trust me, she won't find out," I said grabbing for his hips.

He slithered away from me. "And what happens if we do get caught by the police and get arrested?"

I laughed. "Won't happen. Alice already looked into the future for us,"

"You'll be with me, she wouldn't be able to see you then,"

"Jacob quit worrying. If anything happens Edward will handle it,"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever,"

I let out a sigh, standing up. "Come on Jacob, quit acting like this," I pushed him on the bed, his back landing on the bed. "Now," I started climbing on his lap, straddling his waist. "You can calm down now or I'll make you calm down,"

Jacob smiled, his hands sliding up my thighs. "And what if I don't?"

"Then no sex for you for a whole month!"

He rolled me over, getting on top. "I'm calm,"

I couldn't even reply. His lips were already on mine, his hands finding their way up my shorts.

For the remainder of the day Jacob and I stayed locked together. My mother probably heard the bed hit the wall once or twice because she didn't come in at all. Not even to say goodnight.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and support you guys! You readers are completely amazing! Sorry the chapter is kinda short. It's a filler in till the next one which will be extremely long because I'm making it the whole week they are in California. Just because you guys are awesome I'll give you a little hint of what's to come. Jacob and Edward cause destruction and mayhem in the next chapter. So it will take awhile to write but hang in there. I'll get in done as soon as I can. I love you all! Don't forget to review!

Jesskuhh.


	20. California

****

Chapter twenty: California.

My alarm clock went off at four in the morning. Jacob smashed it too pieces on accident as soon as it went off. I hit him in the arm for destroying my peace alarm clock. He owes me a new one now. He whispered sorry before going to the bathroom.

I quickly pulled on black sweatpants, white beater, and a pink sweatshirt while I waited for him to get out. Jacob came out quicker than I expected. Quickly doing what I needed to do in the bathroom, we were ready to leave around 430am.

My mother stirred in her sleep as I came to kiss her goodbye. She acknowledged me as best as she could for being half a sleep. Just in case she didn't remember my goodbye, I left her a nice note. Jacob was already in the passenger seat of the Challenger by the time I came out. He already had the suitcases packed in the trunk.

Edward was waiting patiently outside when I pulled up. He leaned against the Volvo with a smile on his face. I knew he thought he could beat me in the race that would take place in a matter of minutes. Bella came out of the house with the last of her things. She used her finger and directed me over to her.

I got out of the car and stood next to her.

"Do you know remember the rules you two?" She directed her question to only Edward and I.

He nodded his head.

"Yeah, no hitting people or other cars, watch out for anything and everything, blah, blah blah," I repeated the rules.

Bella placed her hands on her hips. "Avril, please,"

I put my hands up in defense. "Okay I got it. Let's get this started!"

We both turned our cars around getting ready to start the race. Edward revved his engine first. Bella called my cell and counted down to three for us to begin. Being more prepared than me, Edward was the first out of the driveway speeding down the road. I was close behind him ready to run his stupid Volvo over with my classic.

* * *

It took us hours before we got to California. Speeding was the perfect way of getting to places. Not one cop was spotted while we raced. I haven't used my nos tanks yet. When we got closer to the hotel then I would make his car eat dust.

Edward was on my tail as we left the first city in California. I was too concentrated on beating Edward to even worry what city we were in. All I was looking for was Anaheim, California and then the hotel from there. Jacob was giving me directions to our destination.

Jacob and I have talked so much on the way. We argued a little bit about switching drivers but there was no way I was going to give that up. Edward and I were racing and he needed to stop caring about me for a few hours so we could win.

As we switched onto another highway Edward pulled a trick on me. He was all of a sudden speeding past me. I noticed him wave me off as he started to disappear from my view.

I located the red button on my steering wheel and I already started planning out the exact time I would use my extra boost to clear him off the map. Jacob noticed me gently tap the red button.

"There are too many cars you cannot use that," Jacob ordered looking between me and the steering wheel.

"Calm down Jake, I've done this many times back home," I smiled weaving through traffic.

He put his head in his hands. "Your going to get us killed,"

"We'll be fine, just put some trust in me. In about one minute I'm going to press it. I need you to be quiet while I'm in the zone. One little sound and I'll be distracted, got it?"

"Yeah, just one thing,"

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Just in case we crash I love you,"

"Love you to, now shut up,"

Jacob leaned his head back as I pressed the button. We zoomed forward going at least one hundred and fifty. The cars looked like blurs as I weaved through them with extra speed. I was so concentrated on not crashing that I didn't even realize I passed Edward and Bella.

I felt free as a bird as I drove the car even faster down the highway. My car wasn't even hissing at me at all. It seemed to be back to normal when I lived in Maine. She must have missed racing as much as I have.

Jacob pointed out the exit to Anaheim. Following his finger, I took the exit almost hitting a semi truck. We were an inch away and Jacob almost went to grab the steering wheel but I was in the zone, I knew exactly what I was doing. Curving around the semi we passed it untouched.

The hotel wasn't that hard to find after we got off the exit. Signs directed us everywhere to the famous resort. Maybe we would meet some famous people during our stay.

Edward pulled up beside my car looking very angry. Bella was hyperventilating which I didn't understand why. Maybe she saw my little stunt. The semi truck was only an inch away from the car, no car wreck. I'm really hoping that wasn't the reason why.

"Are you kidding me!?" Bella yelled coming out of the Volvo. Yup she was mad about the truck. "You almost killed yourself! What did I tell you about hitting people? That semi almost stomped you to pieces!"

I put my hands up in defense. "Come on Bella, I knew what I was doing. There was no way he would have touched us at the speed I was going,"

"But what if he was going a tad bit faster? I would have lost two good friends of mine!"

"Bells," Jacob averted the attention to himself. "Were here and that's all. Let's have a good time,"

Her face went from angry to soft in less than a second. How did Jacob have this affect on her? What really happened between them before I moved here? Why does no one ever want to talk about it? I looked at Edward for help, knowing perfectly well he was ease dropping on my thoughts. He nodded towards me, letting me know he was listening.

Can you tell me later about this? I asked, hoping he would say yes. Another head nod. Perfect.

Jacob shook me from my thoughts and had me help him with the bags. As soon as we were about to go for the bags, two baggage boys came to our aid.

"Just in time Mr. Cullen, may we help you?" One of them said pushing a baggage carrier.

"Yes, take all these bags inside for me will you? I have to check in," Edward said to the boys clad in a baggy hood, not letting any part of his skin show. He turned towards us. "Stay here while I check us in," He kissed Bella on the lips before heading inside.

"How much are you guys getting paid to do this?" I asked being very curious. Who would want to take care of luggage anyway?

The blond boy looked at me with cultivating eyes. I could tell he found me attractive with the smirk across his face. I felt Jacob quiver a little bit next to me as we made eye contact.

"Enough for me to take your bags Ms. Cullen," He smiled, taking my pink bag and setting it gently on the carrier.

"It's actually Mrs. Black. Were friends with the Cullen boy," Jacob said, snarling through his teeth.

The boy looked frightened. I nudged him in the side as Bella cracked up. Jacob continued to glare at the baggage boy while he finished loading up our suitcases.

We followed him inside where Edward stood waiting with the room keys in his hand. I grabbed Jacob's and I's before Jacob could.

I looked around the front lobby. It looked bigger than a football field widened about one hundred extra feet! There was even a Starbucks with a dinning area where you could buy Starbucks coffee. The hotel is just unbelievable. No wonder celebrities and very rich people come here. Paris Hilton is one lucky bitch to be able to someday own this.

We headed straight to the elevator and to twentith floor. The halls were long, filled with rooms. Our's was the last two. It was nice since we wouldn't really hear anyone else during the night.

The rooms were huge! There was one king size bed with white sheets on a brown bed frame. The tanish walls matched the tannish-brown floor, and tan curtains. A 32"inch plasma flat screen TV was located on a high brown TV stand with a DVD player. In the corner was a brown desk table with a flat screen computer with Internet access. Man was this place amazing.

I set my suitcases near the dressor and pulled back the curtains. To top it all off we had a nice view of Disneyland. It was so beautiful I could have cried.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"This isn't too bad. The bloodsucker did something right," Jacob said looking out our sliding door to the porch.

"Stop it, we agreed on no names," I said, warning him of the rules which he failed to remember so far.

"Dog," Edward's voice chimed in through the door making this a conjoined room.

Jacob snapped his head towards him.

"Honey, he just got you back. Now don't get mad. Your both even now," I said erasing the anger from him.

"Yeah," he mumbled walking to the bed still a bit annoyed.

I followed him, cuddling up next to him. He played with my hair as I rested my head on his chest. This place was so wonderful, it still didn't hit me yet that we were here.

Bella came into the room, a large smile on her face, tripping immediately over Jacob's bag. She ended up falling face first into the ground. Jacob and I laughed so hard my stomach started to hurt and tears were coming down my face. Edward rushed to her side and chuckled while helping her up.

"Jacob! Put your stuff away!" Bella ordered dusting herself off.

"No, that was really amusing. I have to see it again," He said laughing.

Bella sucked in a breath and frowned. "That hurt you know,"

"You owe me twenty dollars Edward," I said getting up from the bed.

Jacob and Belly looked between us as Edward fished out a twenty from his pocket.

"Why does he owe you money?" Bella asked.

"We made a silent bet. I predicted you would fall within the first ten minutes of arriving and he thought you wouldn't for at least an hour," I put the twenty in my back pocket, only to have it being stolen from Jacob.

"You guys are so mean!" Bella complained.

Edward took her face in his hands, kissing her gently. Bella's knees practically shook. He pulled her close whispering something in her ear which was probably an apology. Jake rolled his eyes and started pushing them out of the room.

"Get out, I'm changing in my swim suit. Only Avril can see me without clothes," Jacob said closing the door in their faces, locking it.

Edward grumbled something from the other side, making me laugh.

Jacob changed into his swim trunks, throwing my pink bikini at me from my opened suitcase. He watched as I put the bottoms on first, then the top. I had him help me with the ties in the back since I couldn't get it.

I looked my self over in the full length mirror in the bathroom. It seemed I lost some weight since I moved to Forks. My stomach was more toned now except my breasts seemed to get even bigger, they were having trouble staying in my top which was made for a full C cup. The one thing I hated about my body was whenever I lost weight, it went straight to my breasts and butt. No guy ever complained though.

Jake came in the bathroom, staring immediately at the enormous tub a few feet away. He looked inside and noticed at least six people could sit comfortable in the whirl/bath tub. I watched as he turned it on, the water filling up and the jets going at it.

"How bout we stay here to swim instead of the pool down stairs," Jacob hinted, feeling the hot water with his fingers.

I turned around, fixing my top to cover my breasts as best as I could. "But what about Bella and Edward? We were going to go swimming with them,"

"They will understand. Or not, since I highly doubt that Edward let's Bella perform anything sexual on him,"

At that the door started knocking. Right away I knew it was Edward. He must have overheard us or listened into one of our minds. I couldn't believe the drama was starting all ready.

Jacob strolled over to the door, opening it with a smile on his face. A furious Edward glared at him. I stepped in between the two men, pushing them far away from each other. Bella came to my aid and held Edward back.

"You promised," I said to Jacob.

"But he wasn't anywhere near us! He shouldn't be listening to our conversations," Jacob said, slightly trembling.

"It's hard when you talk so loudly!" Edward hissed.

"Edward!" Bella yelled. We all turned to look at her. "This is your warning. If you keep listening into their conversations we are leaving! You promised me no drama and your already about to tear Jacob from limb to limb! Stop it right now! Who cares what he has to say! Concentrate on me!"

I'm not going to lie, Bella surprised me. She exploded on Edward in a way I never seen before. He looked so sad after she screamed at him. Edward apologized to Jacob and closed their door. I heard the door lock and I advised Jacob do the same.

I pushed Jacob back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. He didn't understand what I was doing but looked a bit scared as I forced him in the whirl pool. Jacob sat up in the water, watching as I came in, straddling him right away.

Grabbing a fist fill of his long hair, I slammed our lips together forcefully. Jacob finally understood what I was doing and used more strength and pushed me against the wall of the tub.

Jacob slipped my bottoms off, throwing them outside of the tub. I went for his swim trunks, ripping them off his body. I gasped for breath as Jacob slid inside me. Our hips moved rhythmically together making the water spill over onto the floor.

I raked my nails down his back as the pleasure increased. Jacob grabbed my hands as blood starting to slide down his back, going into the water.

"Oh god Jacob!" I said as soon as he went harder.

He started to suck on my neck, leaving his mark. I picked up his chin, claiming his lips. Jacob leaned back against the side, letting me ride him. It was his turn to dig his nails into my back, which I only got turned on more for.

Our hips bucked faster as I came close to climax. Jacob switched us back around so my back was on the wall again and pushed one more time before we both felt release.

I laid my head back, letting the hot water sooth my muscles. Jacob rested his head on my shoulder, catching his breath like I was.

"That was better than the pool," I confessed.

Jacob smiled, kissing my nose. "I always have amazing ideas,"

"Now I need to rest. Let's go in the nice big bed," I grabbed for the towel, wrapping it around my body.

"Meet you there," Jacob kissed me on the cheek and raced out of the bathroom with his own towel.

I let the water drain from the tub while grabbing our swimsuits and hanging them up to dry. The mirror was all foggy from the hot water so I used my hand and wiped it down. My makeup was completely gone now. All the splashing around and rough housing in the tub really took a toll on me.

Jacob was already in bed, wearing no clothes what so ever. I dried off a little more before joining him in bed still in my birthday suit. Resting my head against his chest, my eyes started to close as we watched TV together.

* * *

The first two days were pretty fun. After the most memorable night happened we decided to check out what was around the hotel on the second day. A shopping mall was close and Disneyland was in our backyard. We all agreed to go after checking the place out a little more.

So the third day finally came around. I finally got Bella to agree for a shopping trip today and possibly going to the beach next. She was a little unsure about leaving Edward in the hotel room all by himself. He couldn't go in the sunlight because his skin glowed. Jacob stayed at the hotel as well which made her feel a little less guilty.

It was extremely hot outside and I finally was able to wear my summer clothes again! I slipped on daisy dukes and a white tank top with a pink peace sign in the front. My usual peace necklace hung around my neck while I had my hair up.

Bella was wearing jeans and a t shirt when she came into my room. I shook my head at her and wondered if she knew what the weather was like. We kissed our men goodbye and headed straight to the mall.

The mall was jam packed with customers! It was like clubbing, shoulders touched shoulders. It was going to be a very long day.

"Where to first?" I asked Bella looking around for my usual stores.

She looked to the left and then sighed. "Home?"

"Oh come on Bella! It will be fun." I looked to my right and found my favorite store. "There's Victoria's Secret! Let's go!"

I pulled on her arm and walked extra fast to the lingerie and clothing store. Like everywhere else, many people were in here.

We started first at the pantie section. I grabbed as many cute thongs and boy shorts I could possibly find. Bella on the other hand looked out of place as she tossed the underwear about.

"Bella please, at least pick out something cute. Edward gave you lots of money to spend on your self. Were not leaving till you find a cute outfit at every store we go to. Which means underwear and bra count as well,"

"Avril, this is too much. I like my clothes," Bella pouted.

"Stop, were not going through this again. You have no summer clothes at all. This is the perfect place to get them. Now start looking or I will order Alice down here to shop for you,"

Her eyes turned to the size of dinner plates. "Please not Alice,"

"Good, we made some progress. Now come on!"

I pulled her around every store. She really didn't like Ambercrombie or Hollister when I took her into a few of my other favorite stores. Bella really liked Ragstock though. It was a nice thrift store but with new clothes also. I'm pretty sure she bought at least two outfits from there.

Over all the shopping expirence was fun. A lot of boys followed us around the store trying to pick us up but we shot them down fast. We had the men we wanted forever.

Edward and Jacob were in the same spot we left them in over five hours ago. I couldn't believe they didn't try to do something together. It was a perfect chance to get along, or at least try to. Maybe that's asking too much to them.

Jacob went through my bags as soon as I set them on the floor. He was a huge fan of the bedroom outfits I picked out. I started putting my new clothes in the dresser where my other clothes were.

Bella and Edward came in the room as soon as I cuddled up next to Jacob on the bed. They sat on the edge of the bed and looked very bored.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Were both bored outta our minds and its getting close to dark so Edward came up with a good idea," Bella said looking up at her boyfriend.

"There's a local bar around the corner and I was thinking we all head down there for dinner and there is a karaoke contest and I thought it would be fun if we all gave it a try,"

I nodded immediatly. "I would love to do that! My friends and I used to go to bars to do that all the time!" I was so excited.

Jacob shrugged. "Sure, I guess it would be nice to leave these four walls,"

"Cool, so when do you wanna leave?" Bella asked.

"Like two hours from now. I have to get ready. If I want to sing, I got to look my best!" I said jumping to my feet.

"Okay, meet you in two hours!"

I started pulling out outfits before Bella and Edward left the room. There were so many outfits to choose from. It came down between a rocker outfit or a all out pink outfit. Jacob watched as I decided over the two outfits.

Making my mind up, I grabbed the rocker outfit and set to work on myself. My wardrobe consisted of a worn out light blue mini jean skirt, a black tank top/belly shirt with the AC/DC logo in pink on it, pink fishnets, pink stiletto heels, and my peace necklace. I slipped on pink and black plastic bracelets and added pink hoop earrings.

My hair seemed so boring just down so I weaved my hair out with my curling iron and lots of hairspray. I decided on heavy black eyeliner and pink eyeshadow to shape out my eyes.

Jacob came into the bathroom wondering what was taking me so long and then he noticed. His jaw dropped to the floor. I smiled at him. He looked so hot in just simple jeans and black shirt.

"Baby, don't you think that's a little much for a bar?" Jacob asked checking me out again.

I frowned. "You don't like it?"

He joined me in the large mirror, his hands wrapped around my waist from behind. "No its not that. But your so dressed up for eating at a bar,"

"Honey, you know me. I always get this dressed up no matter what. Plus I'll be singing tonight. Everyone is going to be staring at me,"

"I'm going to be fighting men off you all night,"

I turned around and kissed him on the lips. "Don't worry about that. I'll dedicate my first song to you!"

"Thanks,"

He kissed me on the lips, separating my lips with my tongue. I let him enter my mouth and felt myself go weak as he kissed me. Jacob was such an amazing kisser, I could never help myself around him.

A continuous knock interrupted us and it was Bella and Edward. The two of them were dressed up as well. Edward wore light blue ripped jeans with a black button up shirt. Bella wore one of her new outfits, blue ripped jeans, a white tank top showing a little cleavage, and a blue jean jacket. She actually had some make up on and she looked so gorgeous.

"Oh my gosh Bella! You look so fucking cute in that outfit! Didn't I tell you before that you would love it?" I said hugging her.

"Yeah," She replied blushing. "You look cute too,"

"Thanks, now lets go!"

We all trudged out of the hotel to the rental that Edward picked up. My jaw completely dropped. Right in front of us were two Lamborghini Gallardo's. A deep dark purple and dark blue one. Jacob looked like he was about to drool as we looked at the beautiful cars.

Bella didn't understand why Jacob and I were going crazy over two very nice cars. They were so expensive I have no idea how Edward was able to rent two of them!

"Edward! How the fuck did you get a hold of these!? Please tell me I get to drive the purple one!" I begged, practically hugging the car.

"No," Edward said laughing as I glared at him. "Jacob will be driving because I am not racing in these cars. I want people to drool at its beauty and the beauty of my girl in the passenger seat," He smiled at Bella and I could see her just melt.

"Edward, your so sweet," she said kissing him on the lips.

"Not fair! I wanna drive!" I complained.

"Nope, because if you crash it I have to pay for it," Edward threw Jacob the keys who caught them.

"Thanks," Jacob said getting in the front.

I watched as the door opened up and felt a tear slide down my left eye. This car was so beautiful.

"Get in Avril," Jacob ordered.

"Sorry," I said shaking my head and joined him in the car.

It took us around a half hour to arrive at the bar. It totally seemed like the bar was just down the street but it really wasn't. We got stared at a lot for driving around town in such nice cars. My head was out the window almost half the time, I didn't even care if part of my hair was getting ruined from all the wind.

The bar was crowded when we arrived. Everyone was there to get drunk or hear people sing. A little girl was singng when we were seated in the VIP section. Edward used his charm to get us the large booth. A mini bar was in there for our convenience but we couldn't drink since we are underage.

Many people stared at us as we ordered our drinks. Bella and I got a shirly temple while Edward chose a water and Jacob ordered a Coca Cola. The waiter was a young man who looked not even twenty yet. You could tell it as his first day because he was bumping into everyone.

"When you going to sing?" Bella asked sipping on her drink.

"After all those people go," I pointed to the long line of people.

"Maybe they will let you go first since you look so hot tonight," she smiled.

"Ha, ha very funny Bella. Maybe you should go up and sing,"

She went from smiling to a blank expression. "I am a horrible singer,"

"I've never even heard you sing before," Edward spoke up.

"Me either," Jacob agreed with Edward.

I looked at the three and started laughing. "Tonight, we all hear Bella sing! I'm going to go sign her up!"

Bella screamed at me as I walked up to the DJ. I entered in my song of choice while I picked out an easy song for Bella. She should know the song since it was very popular a few years back.

An hour passed and we were all having a great time. Edward and Jacob were actually getting along for once. It was nice to hear the two joke around a lot. Bella was in high spirits since she thought she wouldn't have to sing tonight, boy was she wrong.

My name was finally called to go sing. I kissed Jacob before I walked up there, hollering and cheering in the background from the three.

The dj handed me the microphone and the song "I love rock n' roll" blasted through the speakers. I swung my hips and sang my heart out for the crowd.

Many men whistled while I danced up on the stage. Everyone was cheering and clapping while I sung the song. I stomped my feet down on the floor and turned around while shaking my ass. Jacob was the loudest person in the bar. I could hear him screaming my name while I performed.

A lot of people have told me I have an amazing singing voice. Well I had to if everyone was cheering me on.

When the song ended the crowd asked for an encore. I declined, introducing Bella to the stage. Her face turned pale when everyone started calling her name. Edward gave her a little push and she slowly walked up to the stage.

I handed her the microphone while the music for the song "My love is like whoah" by Mya. She seemed to know it but sang very quietly. She started getting into it once I joined her. The bar loved watching us sing together.

* * *

"So that's where it all ended. And then you came to Forks," Edward said finishing his hour long story about all he knew on Jacob and Bella.

For the past three days that we've been here I noticed Jacob and Bella for the first time together. They seemed so close. I figured Jacob must of had a little crush on her before I came, but I didn't know he practically loved her. Now it makes me think if he still feels the same way about her when he imprinted on me.

Jacob and Bella were out getting food while Edward and I chatted. I didn't want the two knowing we had this conversation because I was afraid it might piss Jacob off. Edward wanted to rub it in Jacob's face that he told me about all this, but I made him swear not to. It was up to me to tell him without him getting mad.

"This whole imprinting thing. Do you know if he just only loves me? Or does he still have some feelings toward Bella?" I asked.

My question seemed to annoy Edward since he rolled his eyes at me. "I don't know anything about were-wolfs. I'm a vampire Avril. I'm his enemy not his best friend,"

I put my hands up in defence. "Sorry, no need to spaz. I was just wondering,"

"I'm sorry to. But to answer your question anyway. I'm pretty sure Jacob only sees Bella as a friend. All his thoughts are focused on you. But some flashback of the past comes to him sometimes. But not often,"

"Great," I rolled my eyes this time. "I guess I'll have to talk to him later,"

"Later would actually be now. I hear them now,"

"Go!" I yelled at Edward to rush into his room.

Jacob walked through the door just as I closed the adjoining door. He put the food away before kissing me on the lips and taking me over to the bed.

We cuddled with each other while the TV was on softly. This was the perfect time to talk to him. I'm just hoping he doesn't explode.

I fixed my position and pulled my knees close to my chest. "Jacob, can I talk to you about something serious? I need you to promise not to get mad,"

Jacob's eyes grew the size of dinner plates. "Your not pregnant are you? Because I know we have been safe. Please tell me I'm not a dad Avril,"

I giggled at him. "No, I'm not pregnant. I just want to know where Bella stands in your life,"

"What do you mean?" He stared right into my blue eyes.

"Do you see her as a friend or more than a friend. Edward and I talked today and he told me about you and Bella's history together,"

Jacob's teeth clenched and I noticed he shook once with anger. "What did Edward say?" He said through clenched teeth still.

"Calm down honey. He didn't say anything bad. I asked him if you used to like Bella and he said you were like in love with her. Do you still have feelings for her or you just see her as a friend now?"

"Avril," Jacob took my head in his hands. "I love you and only you. Bella is just a friend. I imprinted on you. I can only love you and I would choose for it to be that way even if I didn't imprint on you. Your the best thing that has happened to me. Now for Edward to go and tell you, really pisses me off. You should have asked me,"

He got up from the bed and headed towards Edward's room. Before I could even react Edward was at the door before Jacob could answer it and was squared in the mouth by Jacob.

I could see his whole body shake as his anger got the best of him. Edward took a swing at Jacob next, hitting him in the side of the head. The boys went at it! Throwing punch after punch.

"JACOB STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, trying to pull them apart. Edward pushed me away making Jacob even angrier.

"Leave her alone Edward! All you seem to do is try and ruin my relationship with her! I'm stopping you!" Jacob screamed as the two fought.

"EDWARD PLEASE! KNOCK IT OFF!" Bella screamed next.

She jumped into the fight, pulling on Edward's arm as he beat down Jacob. I joined the fight as well, pulling on Jacob. He shrugged me off, hitting Edward anywhere he could.

People in the hotel must be wondering what was going on because all you could hear was teenagers screaming and things breaking.

I tried one last time to pull Edward off but I felt hard pressure on my head. Someone accidentally punched me in the head. I felt myself collapse to the floor and next thing I knew Jacob snapped and turned into a werewolf.

He growled at Edward and went away trying to rip him apart. Edward pushed Bella into their room and tackled Jacob to the floor.

I grabbed on to the side of the bed, trying to stand up.

"STOP FIGHTING!" I yelled one more time. Still nothing happened.

I watched with tear's flowing down my eyes as the two took snaps at each other. Edward was trying to bite Jacob while he tried to do the same.

Grabbing two fist fulls of animal fur I tried pulling Jacob off Edward. My plan backfired as a paw hit my side, bringing me down once again.

"You hit her!" Edward yelled slamming Jacob against the wall. With a crack the wall was indented from the push.

Jacob didn't even try to fight back. He looked at me while I laid on the floor in pain. Bella came rushing in to notice what happened. She took a step forward to Jacob but he ran out to the porch and out before anyone could say anything.

Edward helped me up on the bed. I winced a lot from the pain in my side. My head didn't bother me as much anymore.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked touching my head.

"Yeah, just a little bit painful," I replied laying my head back on the pillows.

"I'll try and find Jacob," Edward offered.

Bella looked at him like he was insane. "It's still sunny out! I'm surprised Jacob hasn't caused a scene outside yet. I'll go look for him while you stay with Avril. Your the last person Jacob probably wants to see,"

He nodded.

"No," I said bringing the attention on myself. "He'll come back when he's ready. If I know Jacob like I do. He'll be back before the trip is over," I looked around the messy room of broken furniture.

"Are you sure? I bet we could find him somewhere,"

"I'm positive. Let's get this place fixed up before the manager sees it,"

Edward was the first to start cleaning up. He made a few phone calls and could get some of the stuff repaired but not all of it. He ended up calling the manager in the end, telling him he would pay for all damages. The manager agreed and let us go with a warning. He loved to hear Edward pay for all of it in cash.

Two more days went by and Jacob still hasn't showed up. I refused to do anything until he was back. Edward and Bella stayed pretty busy during the night than the day. They mostly watched movies with me or we played a game or two before the sun set.

I just pulled on pink pajama shorts and a pink bra for bed when I heared a knock at the porch door. Jacob was standing on the other side in ripped up clothing. He pulled me in his arms as soon as I opened the door.

We kissed for ten minutes before sitting on the bed.

"How bad did I hurt you?" Jacob questioned looking at my side.

The tiny bruise that was there was gone in one day. "Good, I know it was an accident. You need to stop beating yourself up for that. And fighting with Edward after I asked you not to is not going well,"

"I'm sorry but he deserved it. He has no right telling you my business. You should have talked to me. I'm sick of his blood sucking ass butting into our relationship," Jacob spat.

I rolled my eyes. "You do know that the Cullen family wants to tear you to shreds right?"

"I figured that. But let them. All the wolfs back at home want to kill Edward to. I talked to them while I was gone. Sam is going to talk with Carlisle when we get back,"

"This is so ridiculous. I don't know why you two can't get along," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry,"

"Were not through with this. When we get back home. I'm going to have a serious conversation with you. Your not getting away with any of this,"

"I love you baby," he kissed the top of my head.

"Love you two, now lets make the best of the rest of the week we have,"

Jacob agreed, pulling me close to him. It was nice having him back. I was so lonely when he was gone.

The rest of the trip we spent separated. Bella and I refused to have the two see each others faces. We each continued to have fun as we spent the days with just our boyfriends. Sometimes we would take a little out of each day to hang out with just the two of us. We dreaded going home for the drama was just starting.


	21. Getting worse

****

Chapter twenty one: Getting worse.

I was dreading going back home. There was going to be so much drama between Jacob and Edward's families. Bella and I texted each other all the way home while our men drove. We still couldn't believe what happened.

My mother pulled me into open arms when I arrived back home. Jacob started unpacking my suitcases as I greeted my mother. Behind her I could see a huge present. Maybe she bought me something with the money my father gave her.

"I have a surprise for you honey!" Kelsey grinned pulling me inside.

"Mom, you know I hate surprises," I whined, letting her pull on my arm.

She waved her hand at me and pushed the box in front of me. "Open it,"

I did as I was told and tore off the wrapping paper. Opening the box up, I noticed another box I had to open. This continued on till I got down to a tiny little box wrapped in pink paper. Jacob finished bring in my luggage as I started to open the little box.

Inside was a pink diamond heart locket with my name on it. It was so beautiful I could cry. My mother looked satisfied with the look on my face. She hugged me tightly.

"Look inside," She insisted.

I unlatched the heart and looked at the two pictures inside the locket. On the left side was a picture of my mother and on the right was Jacob. I didn't know how she got a picture of him but it was so sweet. Jacob took a peek and smiled, helping me put it on.

"Mom, thank you so much! It's beautiful," I hugged her one more time after the necklace was on.

"Your welcome sweetie. I asked Jacob's father for a little picture. He was happy to give me one," Kelsey replied.

"He gave you my school picture didn't he?" Jacob asked.

Kelsey nodded. "Yes, its so cute to. Your a handsome man Jacob," my mother smiled.

He blushed. "Thanks,"

I clapped my hands together. "Well this has been great but we have some business to settle with the Cullen family so I might be home later tonight. I don't know. I might just stay at his house,"

"Okay dear, be careful I love you,"

"Love you to mom."

We headed back out the door to my car and Jacob continued to drive to his house. Unaware to the both of us, every one that was once a wolf or is a wolf now was crowded in Jacob's house. There were so many cars in his driveway and alongside the road we had to park in the woods near the garage.

Jacob stared at his house through the windshield and I could tell he regretted attacking Edward a few days ago. I didn't care what he did, I would always stand beside him. Now his family was going to scream and bitch at him and I was going to take the blame without Jacob knowing.

"Baby," I said before he could get out.

He scooted the seat back all the way and pulled me on his lap. "I know, I don't want to go in either,"

I rested my head on his shoulder. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have talked to Edward at all. Ever since you met me, everything has been going wrong," Shut up Avril. You had to keep that to your self! God I hated when I don't think before I talk.

Jacob grabbed my face in his hands and crashed our lips together. "Don't," he said in between kisses. "This would have happened even if you were here or not. Edward and I never got along and we never will,"

"Okay. I'm sorry for thinking like that." Still didn't believe him. I knew it was my fault. "Are you ready to go in there?"

"One thing first,"

"Hmm?"

He grabbed my hand with his and locked our fingers together. "Can you pretend your sleeping? I don't want you to hear what they say. We might actually go into wolf form maybe. But I don't want to see your face when I get yelled at. It would kill me to see you sad for what I did,"

Was Jacob stupid? I want to be there for him. He can't face it alone. Part of it is my fault! How could he ask me that?

"No, I want to be at your side,"

Jacob put his hand up. "Avril please. I'm begging you," He looked so sad, I had to give in.

"Fine, take me to your room."

He smiled and got out of the car. Jacob picked me up bridal style and headed inside. I closed my eyes just as we entered the house.

Everyone was talking at the same time and stopped as soon as we came in. I snuggled up closer to Jacob's chest and could hear his heartbeat move faster and faster.

All eyes were on us, well I think they were. I could just feel their eyes on us as he carried me to his room. Seth whispered something in his ear and I barely caught it. It sounded bad though.

After Jacob tucked me into his bed and kissed my forehead he was gone. His bedroom door was being guarded by the looks of it. I could hear someone breathing next to me in his small room.

Thirty minutes passed and the quiet talking stopped. All of a sudden I heard Jacob and his father yelling at each other. I sprang out of bed but Seth grabbed me, pinning me down back on the bed.

"You can't leave Avril. Jacob begged me not to let you," Seth said holding me down.

I groaned. "He needs me! Let me go to him!" I begged struggling against his grip.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE IT JACOB! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" I heard Billy scream at Jacob. He had a real powerful voice.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I COULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF!" Jacob yelled back. "I'LL KILL EDWARD BEFORE HE CAN SPLIT US UP!"

"JACOB!" I screamed bloody murder. My throat actually hurt afterwards.

Seth's ears were too weak for my scream and he had to let go of me because it was so loud. The whole house went silent and Jacob stormed into his bedroom.

I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. His arms gripped around my waist and we continued to hold each other while everyone watched.

Emily was the closest person I could see. She knew exactly what I was going through and came up to us with Sam. They excused the four of us from everyone else so we could talk privately.

Jacob still held me in his arms as we sat on his bed. There was no way I was going to let him go again. He needed me out there and not locked up in a tiny room.

"I know this is hard Jacob," Sam started. "I got it worse for accidentally hitting Emily. You need to learn how to control yourself when your around the one woman you love with all your heart. It's hard but you need to learn,"

Jacob looked deep into my crystal blue eyes and didn't reply back.

"Maybe you should talk to him separately. I need to talk to Avril anyways," Emily suggested.

Sam nodded and took Jacob to Billy's room. Everyone was getting pissed off that they couldn't talk to Jacob.

"Are you doing okay?" Emily asked.

I crossed my legs and nodded. "I'm fine,"

"Good, at least you didn't get it as bad as I did," she giggled. I didn't know what to do since that was a serious subject. "There's a few things you should know about dating a wolf,"

Yeah, I knew that already. They're not like normal boys. "What's that?"

"You have to give up a few things that you don't want to. Like hanging out with Bella. She's always with Edward and you can't be near him till Jacob can control himself. He needs time and I know how good of friends you are with them but you don't want Jacob to explode again,"

I continued not to say anything so Emily could tell me everything.

She took a deep breath. "I had to stop talking to my own family. You know Leah?"

I nodded.

"She dated Sam before he imprinted on me. Leah loves him so much and it kills her everyday to see Sam and I together. To be with Sam I had to ignore her. It was hard but I was able to do it till now. She seems to be a wolf now,"

"Oh," I said. She didn't leave me much to say after all that. It must have been really hard for her but she got through it. Maybe I can to.

Emily brushed her hair to the side. "Just remember, things can only get worse before they can get better,"

What kind of advice was that? I don't want anything to get any worse than it already is! "Thanks Emily, if I have any troubles with this whole situation I'm coming to you,"

She laughed. "Awesome, my door is always open for any wolf and his girl,"

I pulled her into a hug. "I'm going to check on Jacob,"

Emily nodded and got out of the way for me. I followed Jacob's voice down the hall to where he and Sam were talking. Sam didn't hesitate to let me in and for the rest of the night he talked to us about what was going to happen. He mentioned tomorrow we have to go talk to the Cullen family. For all we know, they still want to rip Jacob to shreds.


	22. Carlisle

****

Chapter twenty one: Carlisle

After last night and the talk with the wolves, I decided to stay with Jacob over night. He needed me more than anyone knew. All the stress with his father and the Cullen's was taking a big toll on him and it hurt me to see him like this.

Billy was already gone in the morning. He probably went fishing with his friends. For all Jacob knew, his own father didn't want to see him for awhile. They didn't want to start fighting again over me, especially when I'm right in the other room.

I was the first to wake up. There was a note for Jacob in the kitchen but I ignored it. It could say something I didn't want to read. Grabbing a glass of orange juice, I headed back into the bedroom.

Jacob was just waking up when I sat back down. He laid his head on my lap while I played with his long hair. I leaned down and kissed his head.

"Sleep good last night?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I know you didn't," He replied sitting up.

How did he know I didn't have a good night? Besides having a bad dream, my night was good. Jacob had his arms wrapped around me the whole time.

"I heard you whimpering a little bit in your sleep. Bad dream?" He sat up now so he could look into my blue eyes.

I nodded. "Yes, but it went away so don't worry," I kissed his lips in reassurance.

"Okay. I just want to make sure my baby is alright," he kissed my lips back.

"Whenever your around, I'm fantastic,"

Jacob grabbed my leg and pulled it around him so I could straddle his waist. "I love you Avril, so much,"

Wrapping my arms around his neck I replied, "Jacob, I love you to."

"I promise one day I will marry you," He kissed my nose.

I kissed his nose back. "And when you do, I promise to say I do,"

A knock at the front door interrupted our romance. Jacob groaned and headed to the door wearing only his boxers. He didn't come back for awhile but when he did, he looked pissed off. He pulled on a black t shirt before going back out. I pulled on black and white pleated pajama pants with a black beater before following him.

In his living room was not only Bella but Edward and Carlisle as well. I sat on the couch, holding my knees close to my chest. Bella sat next to me while the three men decided to stand. Jacob must feel so young right now, the rest of us were at least two or more years older than him. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward half smile at my little joke. Still an ease dropper.

"May the three of us speak in another room?" Carlisle asked Jacob. He turned to us girls. "Nothing against you two, it would be nice to talk to them without any distractions. Billy would have joined but he said his temper isn't controlled yet,"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, we can go in his room. Hopefully that will piss him off even more,"

I giggled. "Good luck," I wished the three of them as they disappeared around the corner.

Bella jumped up from the couch and grabbed herself a glass of water. I followed her and glanced at the note Billy left. Opening it up, I could read his chicken scratch writing.

Jacob,

Carlisle and Edward are coming over this morning to talk to you and Edward about this whole situation. He asked if I would join but I declined. I need some time to think. You've made some poor decisions lately and you need to fix them or something is going to change. Maybe you should take some time off and hang out with the pack like you used to. It would give you a chance to control your anger better and take on some of the responsibilities you forgotten. I'll be home after fishing.  
-Billy.

Bella read the note over my shoulder. She rolled her eyes and threw the note away. I grabbed my glass of orange juice from earlier and finished it off with one gulp before grabbing some more.

We sat on the couch and didn't even bother turning on the TV. I could tell we both had the same idea in mind, if we were quiet enough maybe we could hear the two talking. But we couldn't hear anything. In my mind I felt like Jacob did not want to be back there. It was so hard for me not to run back there and save him.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Bella asked curiously walking towards the hallway.

"Probably telling Jacob he has to learn to control his anger, blah, blah, blah," I replied laying down on the couch.

Bella scratched her head. "I know this is going to sound weird but everyone seems to blame Jacob for the fighting. Edward eggs him on all the time. I don't understand why he gets a little punishment. Jacob just takes it all without even saying anything. I don't know how he does it but it drives me insane!" She paced around the living room still rambling. "I yell at Edward all the time telling him to keep his mouth shut. When he doesn't listen the two fight! Then when its all over, Edward gets off scotch clean and Jacob is to blame,"

Her rambling did make sense. The two of them both put equal input into the fighting. Jacob explodes first but Edward causes him too. I wonder why Jacob doesn't say anything. He doesn't need all this stress, Edward deserves half the blame.

"Do you think they can hear us talking?" I asked sitting up quickly.

She shrugged. "If they are listening, yes,"

"Finally! The perfect one is not so perfect after all!" Jacob's voice boomed throughout the house.

That answered my question, they did hear us. Well Carlisle at least. Both of them were finally getting what was coming to them, equally.

They continued to talk for another hour. Bella and I played every game we knew. Hide 'n seek was a failure but the other little games we could play was successfull. We ended up playing at least ten games of rock, paper, scissors. Now that we had nothing else to do, we sat around in the living room, complaining how bored we were.

Edward came out of the room first. He pulled Bella into a hug and whispered something in her ear. I looked the other way as they started to kiss. Bella giggled and let Edward hold her in his arms for a minute.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

Edward turned his attention to me for a minute. "Carlisle is talking to Jacob and then we will have this all sorted out,"

I mouthed "Oh" and continued to stare a the cieling while I laid down on the floor.

Another half hour passed before Jacob finally came out of the room. I jumped into Jacob's arms and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. He kissed my forehead before sitting down on the couch.

"Miss me much?" He joked playing with my hair.

I pushed him lightly. "What did he say to you? What's going to happen between you and Edward?"

Jacob grinned from ear to ear. "Carlisle is giving us one chance to end this all,"

"And?" I urged him to continue.

"If Edward agrees, me and him can have an old fashioned cage fight. We get to fight for only five minutes to get our anger out and if we continue to fight afterwards, one of us have to leave town. Carlisle did not want a war to break out so he is considering my idea. It depends on what Edward agrees or not," he explained still grinning.

I crossed my arms over my chest. Why in the hell would Jacob agree to fighting Edward? I know I should vote for Jacob to win but I have a strong feeling that Edward could kick his ass. There seemed to be no competition. Vampires are naturally stronger than werewolf's I think. This was going to end badly.

If Edward does win the fight, Jacob will complain till they can fight one more time and he would probably be in so much pain that I could barely nurse him to health. But if Jacob does win then he would continue to brag about it till the end of time. No matter which way the fight will go, it will not be a good idea. Who would honestly think that having the two of them beat the living shit out of each other would actually solve their problems.

Bella was gone before she could even address what Jacob said. She must have stormed off to the bedroom to yell at Edward like I was about to do with Jacob.

"Are you insane baby!? That has to be the worst idea I have ever heard!" I exclaimed. "You two are not going to fight each other. We can deal with this in a nice non violent way,"

"Avril, Carlisle let me suggest something and I told him its the only way. Just please?" he begged.

"No," I shook my head. "If you do that, I am not supporting you,"

Jacob looked stunned. He was so shocked that I wasn't going to be there for him. "Why not? Your my girlfriend. You have to be there and cheer me on,"

I rolled my eyes. "Have you seriously not noticed yet? I believe in peace and love. I'm against all violence. Hence why my whole room has peace signs every where and-" I held my necklace out in front of him. "And why I wear this peace necklace everywhere. I can't believe you would forget something like that,"

Before Jacob could continue to talk with me Carlisle came out. This was really the first time I got to meet him and he was so handsome too! Just like Edward, he was godly looking. For a guy, being a vampire would be a perfect way to get any woman. Carlisle is just so amazingly handsome.

He asked me politly to join him with Bella in the back. I nodded my head yes just so I could get away from Jacob for awhile.

Edward left the room when I entered, Bella was sitting on Billy's king size bed. Carlisle explained quickly of what was going on. Both Edward and Jacob agreed to fight for five minutes but it was up to us girls if we would accept it or not. The boys must have known right away that if we said no, it would be a no.

"It's great to finally meet you. When Edward came home he said the knew girl in town was one of the funniest people he has met. You are a huge thinker he says," Carlisle said.

Edward actually talked about me!? Quick someone call the newspaper, lets let the whole world know that Edward actually was talking to his family about how awesome I was. So Edward really was a sweetheart. No wonder Bella fell in love with him.

I blushed automatically. "He said that? We bicker all the time. That's a huge shock actually," I replied.

"He shocks all of us sometimes. But what do you girls think of this cage match?"

Bella didn't answer first. She must have been thinking about what she was going to say. I knew exactly what to say, no.

"In my belief I believe violence is wrong, so I don't want the two fighting to solve something that can be handled in another way. But if Jacob really wants this, than he can do it. I just won't be there to see it," I said playing with the string on my pajama pants.

Carlisle nodded. "Understandable. What about you Bella?"

She looked up from the ground still undecided. "I'll go along with whatever Edward wants to do. They seem to know how to handle it and if its the only way, then let it be," Bella said looking at me.

I hope she wasn't thinking I was mad at her from the expression on her face. We both can disagree and still be good friends. I'm not the type of friend who gets angry if no one agrees with me. That would be very stupid.

"Let's go talk to the boys. Who knows what they are doing out there," Carlisle said standing up from the chair which was by the big bed.

Bella and I nodded, following him out the door. Edward was sitting on the couch but Jacob was nowhere to be found. I peaked in the kitchen and still no Jacob. He must have left to get away from Edward. I hope he gets back soon.

Just as I walked passed his bedroom door, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and pull me into his bedroom. I turned around to see Jacob with his hair in a pony tail, now half naked. He kissed me gently on the lips before pulling me on the bed with him.

Jacob trapped me under him and we continued to kiss on his bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist, so he couldn't leave me. He smiled and started sucking on my neck. I giggled at him while someone started to knock on the door.

We didn't answer it but continued our make out session. I heard snippets of Bella explaining to the two out there how Jacob and I weren't coming out. Carlisle's voice was louder and he told us something along the lines of he was going to get back to us on the plan.

Once we heard the front door close and the house growing quiet, Jacob took me as his for the morning and the rest of the day since we weren't going stop, at least that's what Jacob wanted to do. I guess he really wanted to get away from talking today and I was not going to stop him.


	23. Morning sickness

**Chapter twenty three: morning sickness.**

A/N:_Sorry about the last chapter, you know where it says that Carlisle and Edward went to Jacob's. Yeahhh I was really fucking stoned when I wrote it so that's why it's like that. And I'm always too stoned to change it in the story so now you understand why I did that. Made it more interesting huh? Yeah I think so cause I'm stoned right now._

My stomach started to feel strange, it was making weird noises and I felt like I had to vomit. I rushed to the bathroom, opened the lid of the toilet, and prepared myself for anything to come up. So far, nothing came out. I felt my forehead and it wasn't warm, I didn't eat anything strange, so why am I feeling like this?

Just as I started to get up, I felt that little feeling in the back of my throat and I released all the food in my body into the toilet. I heard Jacob shuffle out of bed and walk towards the bathroom as I was still vomiting in the toilet. This was going to be so embarrassing.

"Avril!" Jacob exclaimed once he saw what I was doing. "Are you okay?

I shook my head as I puked one last time. "I don't know. I feel fine but I just keep puking,"

"Was it something you ate?"

"No," Honestly, I couldn't remember what I ate. "Maybe its the cold. I haven't been dressing warm outside. I'll be fine don't worry,"

"Ya sure?" He watched as I brushed my teeth.

I nodded my head. "Let's go to my house. I have medicine I can take there,"

He kissed my forehead before helping me get my things together in his room. We piled into my car and Jacob drove home. I couldn't drive at the moment, my mind was somewhere else.

My mother was home when we arrived. She was sprawled out on the couch, eating peanuts, while watching TV. I waved hello to her and she smiled. Jacob helped carry my things into my room.

I went straight to the bathroom, looking in the medicine cabinet right away. There was only midol, Tylenol, and NyQuil, no peptobismal. The feeling in the back of my throat came up again. Kelsey was here to see me puke this time. She held my hair back and patted my back while I upchucked over and over again.

"Honey, I don't want you going anywhere today," My mom said handing me some toilet paper to wipe off my mouth.

I groaned. "Mom, I'm fine. It was something I ate probably,"

"Bullshit Avril, you never eat. Your either very sick or pregnant,"

My mouth dropped and hung open. How could I have missed that? I was having all the signs, morning sickness and my period is only a week off. There was no way in hell I'm pregnant. I'm going to kill Jacob if I am.

Kelsey took my silence as an agreement. She walked out of the bathroom while I followed her.

"I'm going to the store. Don't do anything while I'm gone," She warned.

"What are you getting at the store?" I asked, hoping it wasn't pregnancy tests.

"Don't worry about it, just go lay down. You look fine but you could end up getting sick in the end," She waved and ran out the door before I could say anything else.

Jacob joined me on the couch and watched a little TV. He didn't even ask what my mom and I were talking about. Good thing to, he would have freaked out if he heard the word pregnant. I'm even freaking out, but I have to remain calm till I know for sure that I am or am not.

If I ended up pregnant, I don't even know what I could do. Since I'm pro-life, I would keep it but Jacob and I are not even close to being ready for a child. Would our kid end up being a werewolf to? Does the legacy between werewolves and vampires still continue on with the children? I would make sure our kid would love vampires, he or she wouldn't need to be a fighter, only a lover.

Kelsey came home a half hour later with a case of water and a bag full of boxes. She grabbed a water bottle and dumped the bag on the coffee table. Box after box of pregnancy tests fell onto the table. I felt Jacob twitch as he looked at the nightmare that awaits the both of us. I grabbed the water and started chugging it down.

No one said anything as I grabbed each of the tests, peeing on each of them. Each was a different brand and took a certain amount of time to give me an answer. They all started to show up and I called my mother into the bathroom. The sink was covered in tests with awaiting results.

"They're all negative," My mother confirmed looking them over.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank fucking god. I don't know what I would do if I was pregnant,"

"Your lucky I was prepared for this," My mother said.

"What?" I tilted my head to the side.

"When I knew you and Jacob started having sex, I thought of you as me when I was your age. Remember I got pregnant young. So everyday when you were with Jacob, I prayed that you wouldn't end up pregnant,"

Jacob peeked into the door way, checking to see if it was clear which it was.

"And when I came home puking you automatically thought I was pregnant huh?"

She nodded.

"So I'm not going to be a dad?" Jacob asked. His face looked so pale.

"Correct," My mother answered.

He let out a sigh and his face returned to the normal color. I kissed him on the lips before throwing all the used tests in the trash. Kelsey left us alone in the bathroom while she went to recycle all the boxes and water bottles I had to drink.

I sat back on the toilet and punched my stomach lightly. Jacob looked at me like I was drunk and kneeled down in front of me. He placed his head in my lap and I stroked his hair. We didn't say anything, the silence was good. What was there to really say when recovering from the biggest scare of our lives?

We headed back into my room so I could rest for a moment. I cuddled up next to Jacob on my bed, pulling the covers over our bodies. Jacob kissed the top of my head while he rubbed my back.

"That was something huh?" He said, laughing it off.

I looked up at him. "Yeah, I was so scared,"

"Me to, I was not ready to become a dad,"

"Neither of us would be ready. But lets be more careful this time,"

He nodded. "Want to start now?" I looked up at him catching his eyebrows wiggling.

"You are the biggest horn dog I have ever met,"

"You made me this way,"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm still pissed off at you for actually having the idea to fighting Edward. Plus Carlisle will be calling me soon about this whole stupid thing. You get nothing till this is over,"

Jacob groaned. "Meanie,"

I just shook my head and started to trace shapes on his chest so he would calm down and not even think about having sex. This was his consequence for starting any drama with the Cullen family when they could perfectly get a long. Carlisle better hurry up and call, I don't know how long I can resist sex from myself let alone Jacob. This was going to be a long week.


	24. Round one

**Chapter twenty four: round one.**

Jacob was awake before I was. He came into my room wearing only a towel, his hair dripping yet. I bit my lip as he looked so desirable standing in front of me. Jacob seemed to notice and dropped the towel and stood like a prince in front of me. I grabbed my pillow, shielding my eyes so I wouldn't be tempted.

I ran out the room before he could try anything with me and noticed my mother cooking french toast for breakfast. She smiled at me and placed the plate of bacon in front of me.

"Did Jacob flash you?" Kelsey asked.

I looked at her with a puzzled look. "How did you know?" I nibbled on the bacon.

"It was my idea. He told me everything this morning. You guys have a lot of drama,"

My heart started beating hard against my chest. Did Jacob tell her that he's a werewolf and how he is at war with real vampires? Or did he come up with some weird scenario that I have no clue about and if she asks me anything about it, she's going to know something is up. Why didn't Jacob inform me about any of this?

"What did he tell you?" I grabbed another piece of bacon.

"How he and Edward can't get along because of past history with Bella. Boys am I right? They are so protective over women and when one challenge comes along they go insane!" She placed two pieces of french toast in front of me. "I just don't understand honey. I thought you would have turned Jacob into a protester of war but he told me how he is going to fight Edward. You have so much on your hands,"

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god he didn't say anything without telling me. "Yeah, I tried mom but he loves to fight,"

"And your actually dating him?" She chuckled. "I'll never understand you Avril,"

"That's because your older and forgot how to be a teenager,"

She chuckled. "Really? I'm pretty sure I can still be one if I wanted to," She smiled wide. "I bet you ten bucks I can down a whole glass of chocolate milk faster than you,"

"Oh your on!"

The two of us raced around the kitchen making ourselves chocolate milk to begin the bet. We agreed on no straws since it would be easier then. Kelsey counted down to three and we chugged out milk as fast as we could.

It was a tie till we reached the last bit of chocolate milk. I noticed my mom squint her eyes and her forehead crease, she contracted a brain freeze. She started to struggle to finish the last bit and I ended up winning, finishing my last gulp as she had only two sips left.

Jacob came out of the bedroom when we finished. I was laughing hysterically as my mother held on to her head, waiting for the brain freeze to disappear.

"Ha! You owe me ten dollars! Pay up mama!" I squealed in excitement.

She stuck her tongue out at me and handed me a ten dollar bill.

"What did I miss?" Jacob asked putting his long wet hair into a pony tail.

"Avril here thought I didn't know how to be a teenager, so we made a little bet and she won," Kelsey said as I pocketed the money.

I nodded. "She honestly thought she could drink chocolate milk faster than me. No one cane beat me,"

Jacob laughed. "I'll get you next time. But your cell phone went off in the bedroom. It was Carlisle, were going to meet him on the border of La Push and Forks in the forest,"

"Great, what time?"

"Around five,"

"Okay, you can go. I'm not going to be there,"

Jacob frowned. "Come on, can't you support me and watch me kick Edwards ass?"

I glared at him. My mother sucked in her breath and knew the conversation was getting heated. She grabbed her plate of breakfast and headed to her room so she didn't have to hear us fight.

"You know damn well I am not going to support any of this! Have you still not understood!? I hate fighting, violence in general! If you really want to fight him go ahead, but I will not be there. Get your other friends to watch you,"

He had nothing to say and just stared at me. I didn't know if he was sad or mad at me with the blank expression on his face. Maybe all he wanted to know was that I was there for him and no one else regardless of what he's doing.

"Jacob," I said quietly, debating if I should hug him or not.

He looked up at me with such a hurt expression. I threw my arms around his neck and nuzzled my head in his chest.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. We stared into each others eyes for a moment, not wanting to say a word.

"I'm still doing it whether you want to be there or not. I'll have Emily tell you all about it," He stated smirking.

I glared at him. "Just so you know, when the fighting starts I will be highly pissed off at you, Edward, and all the vampire's and werewolf's in the world for actually letting you guys go along with this,"

Jacob frowned. "Can't I get any good word from you? A little encourgement-" He put his hands up in defense as I glared after he said encouragement. "Or a kiss for good luck?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. This is all so wrong. You two are immature. There is a better way to handle this,"

He looked at the floor then back at me. "Fine, then I'm going to leave. Sam wants to talk anyways. Emily wanted to see you but I guess you don't want to be near any of us,"

For being younger than me, Jacob is very smart. He knew exactly what to say to make me go from completely angry to hating myself for making people disappointed. Emily is a good friend, and I barely get too see her so now the chance she can see me, I won't be there. But this is completely reasonable. I refuse to be apart of violence.

Jacob headed to the front door and I followed him. My mother watched us like we were a movie. For some reason she has always been so fascinated by what me and my friends do. Its like another world or culture to her.

"If you see you, give her my number and tell her to stop by. I'll be at home by myself all day anyways," I said opening the front door for him.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then," Jacob said standing in the middle of the door.

"Yeah,"

"I love you Avril," Jacob called over his shoulder as he started to walk away.

"Love you to," I mumbled.

Kelsey watched as I slammed the front door closed and went straight to the TV. She grabbed two glasses of wine and sat next to me.

I took the glass and chugged down the wine. She nodded her head and went back to the kitchen. It sounded like she was making margaritas, if so, I could really use them.

Just like I suspected she came back with two strawberry margartias. My mother always knew the right time to start drinking just enough to forget everything but still be in control of our own self's.

One time though, we got really drunk and ended up locking my father out of the house for four hours because he was a male. We loved the girl time and having a guy around just wasn't something we wanted for awhile. He still hasn't forgiven us for it, no wonder they got a divorce. We were so mean to the poor guy.

"Honey," My mother started. "After witnessing that I think its time to have our margarita night huh? It seems like we could use one since we both have had a bit of trouble in our lives. So grab the drink and start sipping. The fun is about to begin!" She rose her class high so we could drink to her speech.

I clanked our glasses together. "Right on mom!"

And with that we both started to sip away at the alcoholic beverage and talked about everything.

* * *

It was around eight at night when my phone started to buzz like crazy. I missed four calls from Bella, one from Edward, and ten from a number I didn't even know. My mom and I were having so much fun I didn't even realize my phone was in my bedroom.

I called Bella back first she was the most reasonable one. She answered right away.

"Avril! What have you been doing? I have been trying to get a hold of you for the past three hours!" Bella complained. She sounded scared and antsy.

"Sorry," I slurred. "Me and my mom have been drinking margaritas. Its hard to remember where I had my phone last. What's up? You sound worried?"

There was a pause before she decided to talk to me again.

"Jacob is hurt! Edward beat the hell out of him! But he wouldn't fight back. Jacob just stood there and ordered Edward to punch him! Sam said he was talking to Jacob earlier and said he seemed depressed about something. Did you two fight?"

Oh my gosh. Jacob must have been really hurt about what I said. He even asked for a good luck kiss but I gave him nothing. What kind of girlfriend is mean to her boyfriend like that? I should slap myself for being such a bitch.

"Bella, where are you?" I asked.

"At Jacob's house. No one is allowed to see Jacob besides Sam and Billy,"

"I-I-I'm com-" I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence for I fell face first into the floor.

I fell by trying to put a sneaker on standing up and holding a cell phone, who does that? Oh yeah, I feel drunk maybe I would.

"What happened!?" Bella yelled on the phone. "Are you okay!? Please come quick, Jacob needs you!"

I giggled. "Don't worry Bella. I fell trying to put a shoe on. I'll be there soon,"

There was a short pause. "Are you capable to drive?"

I thought for a moment. "Maybe,"

"Ugh," she said on the other line.

She started to talk to other people around her instead of me. I played with my peace necklace around my neck while I waited.

"Edward is coming to get you. Be ready," Bella ordered me.

"I can drive!" I yelled at her.

"Your drunk!" She screamed back. "Now you will get in the car with Edward and get down here. Jacob needs you!"

With that she hung up on me. My mom was now in my doorway, which scared the crap out of me. She just popped up out of nowhere!

She looked at me cautiously and then rocked back and forth on her heels. I knew she was wasted since the only time she did that was when she was. We stared at each other with blank expressions without saying a word. It was like we were talking through our minds but we weren't at the same time.

I heard a car door in the driveway and grabbed my pink hoodie from the closet. Kelsey handed me the rest of her drink before going into her room and passing out on her bed. My mother drank fifteen margaritas, the woman was passed shit faced.

Edward came storming into my house. I glared at him and slowly walked towards him.

"You are a mess," He said looking over me once.

I didn't think I looked too bad, my hair was just messy and my make up was a little ruined but not to the exception of looking like a mess. What ever who cares, he beat my boyfriend, I should yell at him.

"If you don't come to the car, I will pick you up and force you to come with," Edward demanded.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You hurt Jacob. I do not like you mister. Your a meanie pants,"

He shook his head, pulling me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I went limp when he carried me, I had no energy what so ever to struggle. Edward is however a vampire and stronger than metal, I would have no chance of beating him.

We arrived at Jacob's in minutes. I almost forgot how fast Edward loved to drive in his Volvo. Bella was outside pacing back and forth. She glared at me as I stumbled up to her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Bella! You are so gorgeous. I wish I was as pretty as you," I said forgetting completely why we were at Jacob's.

Bella grabbed my face with both her hands. "Your like a child Avril. Go to your boyfriend please, Edward and I are not allowed inside once you get here. You'll see Sam but he's going to leave right away too. Jacob requested that it was only you and him in the house,"

"Billy to?"

She shook her head. "No, Billy is with Charlie. They have other business to take care of,"

"Like?" I continued to ask questions.

"Nothing, now get inside!"

Bella gave me a big push and forced me into Jacob's home. I noticed Sam sitting on the couch and he nodded before leaving the entire house leaving me alone in the living room.

I went straight to Jacob's room and noticed him sprawled out on his bed. He glanced up at me and I noticed a chunk of his skin was missing on his shoulder, Edward must have bit him really hard.

"Jake?" I asked.

I took one step closer to him, not looking where I was going and fell face first into the floor. A pair of old shoes is what tripped me. Jacob jumped from the bed and helped me up, smelling alcohol on me rather quickly.

"You've been drinking Avril," Jacob said sounding disappointed.

"And you got your ass kicked," I replied looking at him more.

Jacob had three scratched down his chest starting from his left shoulder down to his hip, the bite mark on his right shoulder, a black eye which seemed to be healing quickly, and his knuckles had dried blood on them. I jumped into his arm, forcing us back on his bed.

He chuckled as I started kissing his face all over whispering "sorry" between every kiss. Jacob cupped the side of my cheek and kissed my lips softly.

"I'm fine Avril, don't worry," He started looking deeply into my eyes. "You missed one hell of a fight,"

I shook my head in confusion. Didn't Bella tell me that Edward did all the damage and he just stood there? Was I missing something or too drunk too pay enough attention.

"Bella said you just stood there and let Edward murder you. What really happened?" I asked straddling his lap, waiting patiently for the real story.

"Actually that's a lie. After the fight no one could get a hold of you so we all started to get worried, well mostly me, so when you finally called and I learned you were drunk I came up with a little white lie to see what would happen," Jacob explained trying to look innocent.

Don't get mad Avril, it was just a little prank. Enjoy being drunk, you won't remember this in the morning.

"I don't care anymore Jacob. Do whatever you want, just no more fighting please. I can see you lost and good, you learned your lesson. But I'm drunk and getting horny so you have to make it up to me for lying,"

Jacob looked stunned. "That's it? I lie to you and all you want to do is have sex? Tell me again why your not screaming at me?"

"One word honey, Alcohol,"

He smiled. "Well cheers to that and I'm sorry for fighting and lying. We had to stop the fight anyways because my father came along. He heard from Sam what we were planning and called it off just as I was starting to win. Edward did his damage which will heal by the morning and I got a few good swings in,"

I shook my head. "No more fighting though right?"

"Well maybe a round two. No one won yet,"

"You are impossible Mr. Black," I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, bringing us a little closer. "But there is only one thing on my mind which is making me forget about all of this and you better fuck me now or I will go home being single,"

Jacob grinned. "Yes ma'am!"

A/N: _So I seriously hate this chapter. Feel free to complain about it. It's lame as hell. I have no idea what I was doing with it but this story needs to be updated. I promise the next chapter will be better. I also apologize for taking forever to update. There's a lot of things going on in my life and I have no time to write anymore but I do promise to update every chance I get. Thank you for staying with me through all of this and I hope you continue to read on. Don't forget to review!_


	25. Round two

**Chapter twenty five: round two.**

Waking up in the morning was the worst. My head was pounding, my stomach hurt, and I could barely remember what happened last night. No more tequila margaritas for me. I can't even remember how I got to Jacob's house, maybe I drove.

Jacob pulled me closer to him as I tried to get up. I turned towards him and noticed all the scars that I do remember from last night were gone. He was right, he would heal in the morning, which reminds me, I need to yell at him.

"Jacob!" I yelled startling him.

He looked up at me as I crossed my arms over my bare chest. "Hmm?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"I can't believe you fought Edward last night! I'm going to kill you!" I continued to raise my voice.

Jacob put his hand over my mouth. "Shh, my dad is still sleeping. I don't want him waking up to you yelling,"

I gaped at him. "Are you fucking serious!? I don't care but since he is my future father I will not yell but I'm still very angry at you,"

He rolled his eyes. "Your going to be mad all day then," Jacob laid back down on the bed, placing his hands under his head while he stared at the ceiling.

I glared down at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well," He started, a sly grin crossing his face. "Round two happens tonight when all parents are asleep so they can't bother us. I'm going to win Avril,"

"Are you kidding me!?" I hissed at him. "I am not allowing this!"

Jacob chuckled. "You can't stop it baby, were going to finish this,"

"Finish this as in meaning your going to keep going at it till you win am I correct?"

"Yup," He grinned.

I slapped his bare chest. He cringed from the pain, a faint red hand print visible on his chest.

"Just for that, I am forcing you to be there when I win whether you like it or not. You better put your views of violence behind you and change your attitude. Bella even agreed last night to help force you in the woods. Your not going to get drunk every time I fight,"

I didn't say anything to Jacob after that. He watched while I laid back down being defeated once and for all. If he wasn't so desirble, handsome, and not to mention sexy, I could easily say no to him. But whatever, I'll go but he won't know what to do when I get in the middle of the fight to stop it. There is no way neither Jacob or Edward would hit me.

You could hear Billy outside Jacob's tiny room rolling around in his wheel chair. The scent of coffee filled the room and I was tempted to get some. Jacob threw some clothes on and headed out the bedroom. I pulled the covers over my head and refused to get out of bed all day.

It seemed like hours that I was alone in Jacob's room. Not talking to him was so painful but he doesn't understand. All he wants to do is prove to Edward that he is better than him. That's such a foolish thing to do, everyone is equal whether they are human, vampire, or werewolf. I just wished he could see that.

The door opened up and I was still too pissed off to take the covers off my head. The sound of squeaking wheels filled the room and I knew Billy came in to talk. I wonder if he know's I'm naked underneathe here.

"Avril?" Billy asked bumping the bed with his wheel. "May I speak to you please?"

I poked my head out. "Yeah,"

He smiled at me. "It's good to see your face this afternoon. How are you doing?"

"Not so good, as you can tell me and Jacob are fighting. I don't even know where he is," I replied looking around the room.

Billy smiled again. "He is out in the living room, I just finished talking to him. May I ask why you are angry with him?"

I nodded pulling the covers down a little bit so I could have my arms out. "All he wants to do is fight Edward! I don't get it! As far as I know these two have been fighting ever since Bella arrived to Forks a year ago." I continued to ramble on, moving my hands around while I spoke. "And he doesn't get how I believe violence is wrong. He won't listen to me because he is so stuck inside his little head and doesn't want to hear anything from anybody about the matter at hand! It's ridiculous Billy, I honestly don't know what to do anymore,"

"Have you ever asked him why he wants to fight Edward? Sounds to me you assume its over Bella,"

"That's what I've been told by everyone!"

Billy took my right hand into his, looked me in the eyes and in the calmest voice he said "Listen to me Avril, I know my son Jacob more than he thinks. I can see it in his eyes how much he loves and cares for you. I know you feel the same. Don't let something like this get between your relationship. The last thing I would want to see is you two breaking up and not continuing the most beautiful relationship I have ever seen. He is still young and doesn't know any better yet. Let him get this out of his system, be there to support him. In every relationship you run into a few bumps in the road, some bigger than others. I promise you, once he gets this out of his system you won't have to deal with him fighting anymore. Let him know you are there for him no matter what the two of you believe in. He will change, you will see."

His words sunk in and I could feel my eyes tearing up. I squeezed Billy's hand and looked up to see Jacob leaning in the door way. He must have heard the whole conversation because he wouldn't dare break our eye connection.

"Thank you for listening Avril, I'll leave the two of you alone," Billy turned his wheel chair around and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Jacob sat on the edge of the bed and still wouldn't stop staring into my eyes. We had nothing to say to each other. Billy's words were enough for the both of us to forget everything.

I reached for Jacob's hand but instead he pulled me into him, crashing our lips together. We kissed passionately for minutes before breaking it to catch our breath.

"Alright, I'll be there for you but you have to promise me whether you win or lose you will end this," I said hoping Jacob would agree.

He nodded. "Yeah, I promise I'll win the first time and prove to everyone that werewolf's are better than vampires,"

"Jacob please," I urged.

He chuckled. "Sure, sure, I promise I'll end it after the fight,"

I pulled him into a hug, the covers falling off my chest. "Thank you so much,"

Jacob looked at my exposed breasts and smiled. "Now those I do like after a fight," He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up," I hit his arm playfully. "Now drive me home so I can change and get you there in time to fight,"

"Now that is something I will probably never hear you say again." Jacob said standing up and throwing me my dirty clothes.

"Probably,"

* * *

There weren't as many people in the woods as I thought there would be. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Leah all stood staring at each other, not making a single noise. Seth was the only one who was talking to Edward, he was always okay with vampires, he didn't see a threat from them at all. I wish they could all be like Seth, especially Jacob.

Bella waved as she stood on the "vampire" side of the woods. I waved back, grabbing Jacob's hand with my other. He looked down at me and smiled, kissing my forehead before greeting his friends.

Seth and Embry gave me a hug as Quil smiled, I haven't really talked to him as much as I have the other two. Leah stayed a few feet away from the group, it seemed like the boys were angry that she came instead of someone else, I waved to her anyways to be friendly.

"You ready to get your ass kicked Edward?" Jacob said staring in Edward's eyes.

He smirked. "I'm positive that you'll be the loser," Edward shot back, Rosalie chuckling in the background.

"Be careful please Jacob," I said looking into his brown eyes.

"I will, don't worry," Jacob cupped the side of my cheek and kissed me softly.

I watched as he and Edward walked up to each other, both groups circling them. Bella stood at my side, holding my hand as Emmet got ready to give them the go.

"Fight!" Emmet screamed.

Jacob poofed into a wolf quicker than I ever thought he could. Edward took a swing and I closed my eyes, only letting my ears know whats going on.

I heard Jacob growl and then heavy breathing. Edward hissed a few times from missing a few shots from what it sounded.

"Get him Edward!" Emmet said chuckling. By the sound of it Jacob was losing.

Taking a deep breath I got the courage to look. Just as I did Jake swung his paw and hit Edward in the side of his face. Edward double punched him in return, my eyes closed again.

Bella held on tightly to my arm as I had my back to the fight. There was no way I was going to look again. Her hand tightened around mine as the fight continued. She started to scream in my ear now.

"Edward! Watch out!" She screamed.

Followed after her voice was a loud thump. Someone fell to the ground. I turned my head a tiny bit to try and see what happened. Both Edward and Jacob were laying on the floor knocked out.

Everyone started talking about what happened, I could barely catch what anyone was saying because I was too concentrated on Jacob. Both Bella and I ran to our men. I kneeled down beside Jacob and put his head in my lap, stroking the fur of his wolf form.

"What happened?" I asked anyone who could hear me.

Alice chimed in. "They upper chucked each other at the same time making it a double knockout. It was amazing to see! Such strength the two had,"

"Jacob hit him first so he wins!" Leah said looking proud.

Rosalie shot her a death glare. "It was a tie you dog, no one won,"

Leah growled. "You filthy blood sucker! Don't call me a dog!" The girls went in a ready stance.

Emmet held on to his girlfriend and whispered in her ear. What he said worked, she backed off and walked away becoming a blur in the woods.

"Will there be a girl fight next?" Embry asked in excitement.

I rolled my eyes. "There is no more fighting! This is ridiculous," I said looking down at the love of my life.

Bella looked up at me. "You know this isn't over. Edward will want to fight again and so will Jacob. There ego's are too high to end it now,"

"Maybe we can convince them that they're both good and can't be beaten," I suggested.

The crowd chuckled now. For some reason this really pissed me off.

"Everyone who isn't Bella, Jacob, or Edward leave NOW!" I yelled looking at everyone.

No one knew what to do at first. They just stood their looking at me in shock. I felt my anger disappear and I knew right away Jasper was controlling the emotions around us. Even though I couldn't get angry, it still pissed me off.

In a gentle calm voice I said to Jasper, "Will you knock it off please. I want to control my own feelings,"

He half smiled and ignored me. Bella shot him a glance and he listened to her, shutting off his power. I glared at everyone and only concentrated on Jacob.

Two hours passed and the boys were still knocked out. Bella and the vampires all left awhile ago, realizing they didn't have to stay in the woods anymore. Seth, Embry, and Quil were left of the wolfs.

Seth was laying down next to me looking up at the stars as the sky was pitch black. Quil and Embry on the other hand were wrestling to occupy their time.

I felt slight movement on my knees and noticed Jacob starting to wake up. He looked up at me with his beautiful brown eyes and I hugged the giant wolf. His paw gently went around me and he hugged me back.

Jacob switched back into human form but only to be standing naked in front of me. "Did I win?" He asked.

I shook my hand. "The two of you knocked each other out,"

He frowned.

"You should have seen it though!" Quil pipped in rushing to his best friends side. "It looked like you were going to murder him but then he came back with the same upper cut. Man it was one fight,"

Jake smiled proudly. "Did you watch it babe?"

"No, I closed my eyes the whole time. I can't watch the man I love fight, its too painful," I replied.

My eyes couldn't help but check him out in his birthday suit. Embry seemed to catch this because he started laughing.

"Looks like your girl wants something long," Embry said laughing.

I blushed while Quil and Jacob understood.

"I'll see you boys later, Avril and I have a party to attend in my bedroom." He grinned.

The two waved us off before transforming into wolves and running through the woods.

* * *

Billy wasn't home, again, when we arrived. He seemed to never be home when we wanted to accomplish our dirty deed. Maybe he knew without us realizing, that would be a little creepy.

Jacob pulled on my arm as I tried to go into his bedroom. He shook his head and pushed me into the corner of the couch, pinning me down. I twirled my finger into his long hair, pulling his face closer to mine. Jake looked deeply in my eyes and kissed the top of my nose.

"You know I love you right?" He asked, our faces mere inches from each other.

"Of course I do, and I love you to," I replied kissing his lips softly.

"Just making sure because I know today was really hard for you,"

I rolled my eyes. "Jacob, shut up and kiss me already,"

He chuckled and pressed our lips together. The rest of the night we made love on every piece of furniture we could until we passed out from exhaustion.


	26. Breakfast with Bella

**Chapter 25: breakfast with bella**

I was so exhausted from last night, Jacob really wore me out. The sound of a vacuum disturbed my rest. Jacob was cleaning up the house after we trashed it last night. Thank god Billy wasn't home yet, he would probably run us over with his wheel chair at the mess we made.

Jacob smiled as I joined him in the living room only sporting his long black t shirt.

"My dad called earlier, he's with Charlie and your mom," Jacob said shutting down the vacuum.

I sat on the couch. "Awesome, how long do we have the house to ourselves?"

"A few more hours, why?" He looked at me curiously.

"Just curious,"

Jacob sat next to me, placing a kiss on my lips before laying down, using my breast as a pillow. We sat in silence for a while since there was nothing really to talk about.

I looked around the house and noticed it was spotless. Jacob did an excellent job of cleaning. It looks like a maid came in and cleaned the place! Now we have all day to hang out, but what is there to do on a Saturday morning?

"Baby?" I started. He sat up and looked me in the eyes. "What are we doing today?"

Jacob let out a sigh. "I don't know but Bella was texting your phone all morning so you should probably give her a call," Jacob replied pulling out my phone from his pocket.

"I wonder what she wanted,"

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. We talked for a long time. Jacob took a nap as we talked for about a half hour. Bella was so talkative and that wasn't even the last of it. We agreed to go out to breakfast for girl time to talk about last night and what's going to happen in the future.

Jacob drove me home right away. I kissed him goodbye and headed inside to the empty house. My mom, Charlie and Billy weren't at my house which was a relief.

After my shower I changed into hot pink skinny jeans and a tight black baby T. I left my hair down and decided not to put any makeup on today. It was just going to be me and Bella anyways. I slipped on my black converses, pink winter jacket and headed out to my car.

Bella met me at Applebees just outside of town. She was sitting in a corner booth when I arrived. We hugged each other and started to look over the menus, placing in our orders as soon as the waitress helped us.

"So has Jacob said anything about last night yet?" Bella asked right away. Man she knew how to get right to the point.

"No, he actually hasn't said anything. Maybe he's given up,"

Bella laughed. "Yeah right, after that last fight word traveled about what happened. Many vampires all around are starting to come over to see what will happen next. I wouldn't be surprised if more wolves start popping up,"

I rolled my eyes. Why would something this ridiculous go out that far. "How does everyone know? I thought the fight was going to be kept silent?"

"No, Emmet spilled the beans when he was talking to an old friend and word traveled fast,"

"Great, the two will go at it again. Can't they agree that this is worthless?"

Bella shook her head. "No, you know how they both are. This is going to go on forever,"

I slumped back into my seat as our food was delivered. Bella and I chowed down on our chicken strips and fries. We were so hungry we didn't even feel like talking. Breakfast chicken is the best.

"What are the chances of a war breaking out?" I asked.

"What?" Bella looked so confused.

"Let's say the next fight doesn't go the way they intended and soon everyone is fighting and wolves are dying along with vampires. Do you know this is sorta all my fault?"

Bella dropped her food. "Avril shut up! This is not your fault. Edward and Jacob have been going at it since I've moved to Forks. Its no where near your fault,"

I looked down at my food. "I don't know Bella. I feel like I'm the reason,"

She chucked her fork at me. "Don't make me slap you because I will,"

"I surrender!" I put my hands up.

We shared a laugh. Only Bella could make me smile at a time like this. She knew exactly what to say; probably why she's my best friend.

"So don't even worry about it okay. This isn't your fault; its just Jacob and Edward being stupid and it will all be over soon I hope." Bella said popping the last french fry in her mouth.

I pushed the rest of my food away. "Yeah lets hope,"

Our conversation ended there and strayed to other topics to talk about that were more cheery than our last topic. It was nice to catch up with Bella. Ever since I started dating Jacob we barely hung out anymore or when we did one of the boys was with us. Girl time was very much needed and it needs to happen weekly now.

We paid for our meals and left Applebees. Bella gave me a gigantic hug before going to her truck.

"Remember every Saturday's and Wednesday's we are hanging out!" Bella called from her window.

"I won't!" I yelled back and drove back home.

The ride home was rather difficult. I couldn't stop thinking that this fight was caused by me. If I didn't say anything to Jacob about whatever Edward said we wouldn't be in this situation right now. Or if I never moved to Forks then none of this would have happened. Jacob and I would have never met and there would be no outrageous fighting. But then again I would have never met Jacob, the love of my life, and there's no other man out there like him so then I would be missing out the best thing in the world. Fuck, I need to lie down and stop thinking so much.

My mother was home when I arrived back, she was looking through a magazine when I opened the front door. She knew something was wrong by the expression on my face and watched curiously as I walked into my room.

A few seconds later she came slowly into my room, peaking around the door. I laid on my bed, pulling the covers over my head.

"Avril sweetie, what's wrong?" Kelsey asked, sitting on the corner of my bed.

"Nothing," I mumbled into my pillow.

She started rubbing my back. "The only time you ever do this is if something is going on. You can tell me,"

Jacob is a werewolf, Edward is a vampire, and I may have started the next vampire/werewolf war. Can you tell me how to stop it? I wanted to say that to her so bad but I knew I couldn't tell my mother because it was not my secret to say.

"I can't tell you," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but I'm going to take a nap and clear my head,"

She kissed my covered head. "Okay, I love you sweetie,"

"Love you to mom,"

All I remember was the soft click my door made as it closed before drifting into a deep sleep.


End file.
